


Founder Archives - Volume 2

by GreatLordFazzie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Original Characters - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY OC - Freeform, founder archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatLordFazzie/pseuds/GreatLordFazzie
Summary: The misadventures of Team Lance are not over. The Archive is eternal. Their next quest lingers on the horizon, amidst the treachery of Salem and Supreme Leader Caligula. And yet, the most pivotal enemies may lurk within, from Beacon Academy.





	1. Nobody's Return and the Arrival of Lance

**Author's Note:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 1: Nobody's Return and the Arrival of Lance_

“The bombs hath landed far, but the sound doth echoes. Be silent, for there is seldom to draw thou bellows.” Theodore lied in an attempt to quench the moans of panic from a patient in treatment. The poor soul had taken heavy fire in the neighboring battleground, but was fortunate enough to have lost _only_ a portion of his leg. 

The bombs weren’t remote, they were very near, lingering over the ridge of a mountain. Theodore had heard their blasts too frequently to mistake the rumbles, nor claps of light in the distant glooms of clouds, for thunder. It was a good day, so far. The many cries of pain, not just from the soldier being operated on but from a few other body bags waiting their turn, were light this time. 

But amongst this decrepit tent that acted as a hospital, a saving grace had arrived, and the good doctor was in for a pleasant surprise. 

“H-Hello? Oh, thanks the _gods_ there’s someone here!” Herald slithered through the drapes. 

“General! Herald, I presume? At least, the books by thou name suggest doth armor such an heirloom.” Theodore rambled, excited to see markings of an ally on Herald’s uniform. 

“That’s right… Eck! Excuse my- Gah!” He convulsed at the sight of Theodore’s subject. “...My weak constitution. I’m pleased to see there’s someone in the backlines willing to leave a helping hand. Partly because I’m not the only one! It’s a bloodbath out there! They won’t find us here, though.” 

“That’s why I hath chose such an alcove. In this spot, there is nigh for **Servus Portum** to loath.” 

_“…Right._ Can you stop talking like that?” Herald choked on the stench of death. 

“Ahem. Pardon me. It’s a tongue few live by. But I’ve been forced to learn your dialect too, primitive as it is. It’s about as unfamiliar and dangerous as _Summit’s Blight,_ and the bloodshed we’ve waged within. But now that you’re here, we may finally turn the tide of battle in our favor. What is the plan, General?” Theodore, to Herald’s disgust, removed his bloody gloves after their ally’s grotesque stump was sealed with bandages. 

“My _plan?_ _Retreat,_ and you’d be a fool not to follow! When my Lord sent me here, he didn’t tell me I’d be tossed into the trenches to get smothered to death for _days_ on end! Just _getting_ here was a trial! I’m leaving before more of those **droids** arrive!” 

Theodore’s confidence plummeted at seeing his _commander_ fold like paper. “D-Droids!? How equipped could this Servus Portum be!?” 

Aamon, or rather another incessant clone of him, crawled onto the scene, having apparently followed Herald all the way here. The bottom half of his engineering had been incinerated by unknown means, but that did nothing to stem the ensuing chaos. _“Firing upon a Servus Official is punishable by death! You are a detractor!”_

“Gah! Kill it! _Kill it!”_ Herald flipped around the teepee in a frenzy while a number of bedridden Fang Cadets skidded onto the floor, completely hysterical at the presence of a steadfast, albeit disabled Aamon. Through all this, Theodore scrambled to find a worthy weapon fit to crush the squirming automaton. A medical mallet was the smart choice, as a couple whacks and the head of Aamon was spread across the floor into a mess of electronics. 

“It’s done! Calm yourselves. So, this _machine_ is what’s terrorizing us out on the field? I’m rather impressed we’ve lasted as long as we have then, all things considered.” 

Herald coughed, and tried to mask his fear. “As am I. But this battle is just the first what is likely to become a long war. The ruler of Servus Portum, I believe his name is **Caligula,** was hasty to send in armies of this robot! But we have the home court advantage. Knowledge of **Summit’s Blight** has allowed the Old Fang to resist any advance.” 

“So, the _‘highly trained’_ brigade from up north has failed to make any progress in breaching the Old Fang’s defenses. That means us.” 

“Yes! B-But, there’s a wild card! Our enemy is **learning.** From our observations, he isn’t making the same navigational mistakes twice! We can hardly hold out as it is, but soon we’ll lose our only blessing! **Argh!”**

“What of our Lord? What is his command? Maybe, with some luck, he’ll arrive soon. He can change things for the better, right?” 

“O-Of course! He can do anything. As soon as he wakes up, he’ll be back, I’m sure of it!” Herald glimpsed outside to ensure a lack of _stragglers._ “A-And if that fails, there’s always **Naros** to fall back on!” 

_“Naros?_ Elaborate. He’s one of us?” 

“Aha. That, he is. But take heed, Theodore- the assassin is deadly, and unpredictable. I don’t even know where he _is,_ truth be told. He wasn’t at the trenches. If I had to guess, and keep this between us, he’s probably on the outskirts of Summit’s Blight, picking off minions of Caligula and making them _suffer!_ He’s evil, I tell you! Th-There’s an incoming Old Fang rally soon, he’ll be there for sure! If you wish to make his acquaintance, I suggest taking advantage of that.” 

“And then what?” Theodore wiped off his hammer, and began checking the temperature of a fallen comrade. “We’re low on troops and resources. It’ll take more than a _twisted rogue_ to stop Servus Portum. What else have we got?” 

Herald searched for the answer. A coy smile, befitting of the Estranged General, signaled to Theodore that there was one last saving grace. “Well, we can’t dismiss the fresh friends from Beacon Academy. They evaded the wrath of the Fang many times, _and_ brought an end to that monstrosity, _Galathyn.”_

“You really think some students run amok from a combat school can make a difference?” Theodore wiped his forehead, and moved onto the next ruined victim that needed the miracle of medicine. 

**“Team Lance** seems to have captured the attention of my Lord, and the _Arbiter, Kyradin Bael._ I have a good feeling in regards to them, doctor. Problem is, they’ve been absent since our last rendezvous. For their sake, I hope they’re spared from this madness. But as it turns out, many may depend on their intervention. Could they really have wizened up and left Remnant’s affairs alone?” 

Their conversation brought theories of where the five warriors- Lucifer, Alecto, Nadia, Selene, and Merlin; were occupied. Neither Theodore nor Herald guessed right, as at this time, Beacon’s apprentices were relaxing amidst a recently discovered paradise. 

“You ever get the feeling, that there’s more out there? Something beyond our home to explore?” 

“Affirmative, in the most basic sense. But Remnant is vast, Alecto. They’ll always be something unchecked. Another day, another bout of work from Huntsmen and Huntresses- lost to time. I wouldn’t worry about Remnant, though. Let’s focus on Sanus, first. It’s at least partially manageable.” Lucifer dangled his legs off the cliffs of _Terra Insanire._

“I get it. But, staying up here, it all feels so much bigger. Look at how far away everything looks. I’m sure somewhere there’s something exciting, just waiting to be found. A new adventure! I sometimes grow tiresome of killing the same Grimm day after day. _Bo-ring!”_ Alecto yawned, captivated by the view. 

“How about _this,_ then!” Nadia, having materialized out of nowhere, put both her hands on Alecto’s shoulders and pretended to push her. Below was a drop even she could not hope to survive. Within the new flood of caverns and cliff sides, this area was one of Lance’s favorites. The Meridian, they named the spot. It was the only resting ground open to Remnant, high above Beacon Academy. Even Summit’s Blight, in all its drenching glory, could be glimpsed on the horizon. 

“Hey! Not funny!” 

Lucifer chuckled at his partner’s mishaps. “I thought hunting Grimm was your favorite pastime. You haven’t gone soft on me, have you?” 

“Of course not! It’s just, I-” 

“If so, I’d need a new punching bag.” 

_“Grr!”_ Alecto tried strangling him to the tune of Nadia’s laughter, who herself left the rivals to their business. Away from the outlook, there remained a bazaar built into a nearby wall. For no matter how upraised Terra Insanire climbed, there was always something higher to find. Supernatural, it had seemed. That was among the few methods to describe how far the shady stone cavities sprawled. 

“Made a choice yet, my loyal, paying customers!?” A vendor of the shop asked. His assortment of random antiques and trinkets seemed appropriate given his maniacal clothes. Dressed for the desert, and sporting hypnotic eye-wear, this merchant bordered the edge between fashionable and sinister. “Be prepared, the Grimm have many allies! Just a couple days ago, I was attacked by the _Wraith!_ A heinous humanoid clawed amalgamation. I think he might have been a friend of mine, actually. Eh, I can’t remember. Just be careful, the Grimm have many allies!” 

“Um, Troy? You already said that.” Nadia looked around, fraught with unease. 

“Did I? Point is, the Grimm have many allies! In fact, I think there’s a couple dozen of them right down below. Just a couple days ago, I was attacked by the Wraith!” 

Selene and Merlin mirrored each other’s movements, tilting their heads in confusion. “I think he might be broken.” 

“Ey! You break it, you buy it! How about this, Nadia? This is a sort of dust not many customers have _ever_ know! Maybe that’s because you’re the only ones I have, heh heh… A-Anyway!” Troy displayed a crystal, of which several sat on a shelf inside his rocky hut. “How about this, Nadia? This is a sort of dust few-” 

_“Gotcha! **I’ve** seen it!”_ A complete stranger barged onto the scene, holding the same type of dust Troy claimed was so valuable. Nadia, Selene, and Troy stared in bewilderment at a large specimen, cloaked from head to toe in flashy armor, and presenting a number of items for sale. _Another salesman._ As it seemed, there was more than one broker dwelling within Terra Insanire, and the new swindler wasn’t a stranger to the game of economics. 

“Who are you?” Selene instinctively hid behind Nadia. 

“Name’s **Nero-** greatest travelling merchant east of Sanus! And I have each and every commodity, ware, or weapon a warrior could indulge in! Two gorgeous ladies of your apparel and looks must have deep pockets. Name your price!” 

“For what?” Nadia asked. Troy sat within his booth, smirking. While Nero stalled with a number of overpriced dust fragments, collectables, and armor pieces, the rest caught up. Lucifer stood in between them. 

_“Name. Occupation. Allegiance.”_ He was expedient in his questioning. 

“Nero, they call me! I was just gearing up your friends for a fight- it seems like they could need it, no offense.” 

“The armor doesn’t fit. And it costs far too much lien. Try somewhere else, _Nero,_ or this so-called fight will be your downfall.” 

“How about this. If you can hold my flail, I’ll show you something _truly_ special.” Nero held his weapon outward. Lucifer looked back, sighed, and then did as told. _“Gotcha!”_ Nero didn’t let go, but rather pulled, throwing Lucifer overhead through a boulder. 

“Well. Who didn’t see that coming?” Troy scoffed. 

“Nero! What are you doing!?” Alecto shouted. 

“Chill, chill! I’m not here to fight you. That was just a jest! Surely you can take a joke, yes? Or, if you insist on a fight, let’s make it a friendly one! I could always use some sparring!” 

“Sparring? You don’t mean to tell us you’re from Beacon?” 

From the entrance into the grotto, large footsteps and an eerily articulate voice brought good news. **Boreas** stepped onto the scene, an open book in his hands. “He _is_ from Beacon. You _lads_ never could spot the difference between friend and foe. Nero may be a wise-cracking _fool,_ but he’s still my teammate. And if he intends to fight, it’ll all be in good faith, _I_ can assure you.” 

“T-Teammate? He’s on Team **Burnt?”** Alecto thought herself inept not to have recognized him earlier. 

Selene counted each Burnt member on her fingers. “Oh, I get it! It’s Boreas, Nero, and Terrance! But I’m forgetting the last one.” 

“Romulus, his first name is. You… may have ran into _once_ or twice. Perhaps those memories are best left forgotten, though.” 

“Huh? I’ve never met anyone by that name. What does he look like- Ah!” Lucifer shot past Selene, right at Nero’s throat. One gymnastic body slam later, and Lucifer was back in perfect condition- meanwhile his _target_ was dragging himself out of hellish stone heap. 

“Ooh! You’re pretty good, but let’s see if I can haggle you down! Just like in Stam’s class, eh? Come at me, for skill’s sake.” Nero raised his weapon so all could fetch a fine look. But soon, that decision would be regretted. They witnessed a fine mace with expert craftsmanship, holding the capacity to cause immense pain due to its jagged structure whilst the end contained three gnarly spiked balls, bolted to the baton with baleful chains. Everyone shivered. 

Boreas lined up next to his partner. They stood bulky, as the tanks of their team, far taller than any member of Team Lance save for Lucifer. “You’re no match for these warriors alone, Nero. No, if you wish to challenge all four at once, you will need _my_ assistance. Fortunately for you, my schedule’s clear. Have at them!” 

Everyone but Selene playfully clashed. The Atlesian Empress flinched as chunks of ore flew past, acting as a peripheral to the cataclysmic confrontation. 

Troy clapped, capturing Selene’s focus. “Ah, how nice it is to see old friends duking it out to better themselves, taking solace in testing each other’s skill! Reminds me of the time I’d helped a band of sisters pull through hardship amongst themselves. They were _champions,_ I tell you! Their names were… Huh, I can’t remember. Must have been a dream. Anyway!” 

“You’re pretty adventurous, huh? I’m always hearing about all those old stories. You made up some new ones last time we were here. And the time before _that._ Maybe someday, we can jog your memory. I’d love to hear the end of them.” She smiled. 

“Ah, I’m sure it’ll come back to me. Reminds me of the time I’d helped a band of sisters pull through-” 

“N-Nevermind that!” Selene struggled to keep Troy on track. “It couldn’t have been so long ago that you can’t remember anything. How old are you, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“My age? Why, I’m… in my twenties? Or thirties? I think I might be in my hundreds, actually. Huh. I can’t remember.” 

“Hundreds? I don’t think that’s right. Ah!” Selene wasn’t prepared to dodge Lucifer, who swooped past her into the wall. One of Troy’s urns from the display shelf almost fell from the impact-induced rumble. “Are you okay?” 

“Don’t worry! I made sure to dodge you. Alright, Team Burnt is, rather, pretty good. I’ll admit it. Where’s Merlin?” He climbed out of the crater and stretched his neck to reunite with the loyal bunny. _“Damn!_ All out of dust!” 

“Here, consider this one on the house!” Troy winked and handed Lucifer a dust crystal. He accepted, and charged back into the fray with his pet, leaving a cloud behind. “Hey, wait! That costs lien!” 

Nero’s fighting style appeared to be a modified expansion of what Boreas offered on first glance. He soaked up any and all incoming _bullets, sword strikes,_ or _needle jabs_ \- it mattered little to him. Whatever display of displeasure was hidden, and Team Lance began to think Nero _enjoyed_ it. Paired with the equally colossal Boreas, who would crush enemies with his fists rather than a brutal scourge, and Team Burnt was a force to be feared despite being short on members. 

The skirmish was an impressive exhibition of teamwork from both sides, but they had limitations. This was intended to be practice, between close allies. 

Lucifer toned down the ferocity, Alecto limited herself to defensive maneuvers, Nadia never took full advantage of her ambushes, Merlin opted only to perfect _paw_ combat, and neither Boreas nor Nero felt it necessary to push themselves to the maximum brink of strength. The stalemate continued until a cursory flair of bombastic bloodshed brought boredom. 

“Nice piece, Ally!” Nero snickered, grappling for the knight’s sword. “How much would you say it’s worth at an auction? I’d certainly like to take a pawn off!” 

“This is older than you, chump. It’s worth more than everything you’ve got stashed in that cloak. Forget it!” 

“Consider it sold!” He continued wrestling with one hand, and began veering his flail with the other. But Lucifer caught the swinging death-pendulums, trying to pin his enemy down. This led to a chain reaction, wherein everyone piled upon the focal point: _Nero._ He could take a fair bit of abuse, but he couldn’t quite hold on long enough to resist falling through the floor and breaking his Aura. Every time, _that_ proved to be the respected sign that the fight was over. 

“Ugh.” Nero blinked a few times, waiting for Lucifer to roll off of him. 

“Oh dear! You’re okay, right?” Selene stood over the brute, waving her hand in front of his face. 

“Whew. I think that’s enough for me.” He sat up, and found he was laying on top of both Nadia’s gauntlet _and_ Merlin, who joyfully skipped into Selene’s arms. “Hey, check out this view. Pretty sweet, eh?” 

Nadia retrieved her arms. “Yep. This is where we like to wind down after classes, now. We call it the Meridian. You can see everything, even Beacon Academy.” 

“And our dorms, where I’d like to take a nap.” Alecto fixed her cape. “You two were a tough match. Hate to go up against you for real. Hate it even more to face my own team. Can you imagine that? Us, fighting each other again over something stupid?” 

Selene’s cheeks puffed out, as she only found comfort in Merlin’s valiant affection. “Don’t be ridiculous! We already agreed, nothing’ll ever come between us _again!_ Right, Nadia?” 

“Yes. It’s going to be alright.” 

“You don’t have to tell me, twice.” Lucifer smirked, folding his arms and enjoying the landscape for once. 

Alecto sat next to the youngest representative of her team, cross-legged. “That’s what being a team _is._ It’s trust. It’s sticking with each other no matter how bad things gets. And that’s what we’re going to do!” 

Boreas and Nero looked at each other, before smiling and giving a subtle nod. Burnt’s Leader spoke up. “There is a dance in a couple morrows, not to mention the Vytal Festival’s coming. What better time for colleagues to celebrate, hand in hand?” 

“Oh, he’s right! Too bad we’re stuck with the aftermath. That stupid _Team ‘Ruby’_ got the chance to decorate, while we’re assigned cleanup duty!” 

“It matters not.” Lucifer latched his mask away, preferring for once to gaze upon nature without the effects of Atlesian tech. “As long as we’re together doing it, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Too bad none of us have anyone to actually _ask_ to the dance.” 

“Well…” Selene giggled. “You two could always-” 

“Th-That’s enough!” Lucifer’s voice retained its technical but cold ring, and his helmet shifted back into place. Nadia laughed with everyone else, while Alecto hoped nobody could notice how red she’d become under her armor. 

There was a moment of sublime reflection, where only the chirping of birds and the rays of the sun threatened to interrupt the peace. Everyone watched Beacon in the distance, noting the flow and beauty of their home. 

“I _love_ this place.” Selene sighed. This **Meridian** had become the most relaxing getaway in Vale since its discovery. 

“I think I can see the library from here. That reminds me. Isn’t there an assessment due tomorrow, assigned by Professor Penelope?” Boreas flipped through a textbook hidden under his leather layers. “Aha! Indeed there is. Perhaps now would be a good time to get started, as before long the sun will take its leave.” 

“Time is money!” Nero coiled up his flail. “And we don’t want to waste money now, do we?” 

Lucifer was already ushering Selene along. “Then let us show you the way. This is the first time you’ve been here, so enjoy the tour. On the left, you’ll see **rocks.** And on the right, you’ll enjoy **stones.** Ahead, indulge in some **pebbles.”**

“As long as it’s free, I’m in.” 

The group’s banter distracted them to just how quick they were moving. Leading to the exit awaited a narrow cave, mined deep into the core of the mostly forbidden terrain. And at the very end, a postern locked them inside. Although carved gates weren’t usually imbued with ancient symbols, or a foreign force that kept them shut, this was one exception to the strict rule. 

All were startled to hear Troy behind them, where moments prior his absence was absolute. “Don’t bother, it’s locked. Completely impenetrable. Not even the gods’ might could do away with such a barrier. But, with a **Beryl Rhinestone,** it becomes second nature.” 

In the cave walls, his versant shop rebuilt itself since the last glimpse. Alecto coughed. “Let me just clarify. You can move your market around, and place it inside rocks? How are you moving around so fast to even do it? Don’t tell me it’s from your semblance.” 

Troy laughed, looking proud. “Secrets of my trade, as it would seem. These cliffs have many puzzles. Know where to look, and how to solve them, and you can do anything. Take for example this door! Don’t bother, it’s locked. Completely impenetrable. Not even the gods’ might could do away with such a barrier. But, with a **Beryl Rhinestone,** it becomes second nature.” 

“W-We know. That’s why we brought one.” Alecto held out the _Rhinestone._ “How are you _this_ familiar with Terra Insanire? You must’ve been studying the land for decades, considering how much you talk about it. Even my Kingdom Lore books don’t care to elaborate on this place. We found it by pure luck.” 

“Experience yields results. Take it from me. Even though I only just set up shop here a couple days ago, I’ve become _extraordinarily_ accustomed with the order of things. I’m a fast learner, you see. Travelers aren’t very common- you’re practically all I have as returning customers. Why _do_ you and the denizens of Beacon keep snooping around here?” 

“There’s been an explosion of Grimm activity within Forever Fall. Thus the combat halls, which were already fairly occupied to begin with, have become crowded as of late. Honestly, it’s all thanks to you.” Lucifer hit Boreas in the stomach, receiving no reaction. “He found the door, and the Rhinestone. Least, that’s what I’ve deduced.” 

Boreas took the reins. “Oh, yes. A tall fellow in _red_ gave it to me, actually. Can’t say I know who he was, disregarding my hunger for knowledge, but who knows. Certainly not me. Maybe he’ll show himself again, if we’re lucky.” 

“Ahaha! It all comes down to luck, does it not? A roll of the dice? That’s why I’ve got me some charms!” Troy rolled dice onto the floor, revealing the ornaments to be unique in purpose. Rather than dots, they held small engravings only the owner could decipher. “Ahuh. A bad omen. **Bad,** for sure! _Oh,_ you better be careful out there. This does not bode well.” 

“Why? What’s it mean?” Selene tilted her head curiously. 

“The four of you will-” 

_“Ahem!”_ Boreas cut the complimentary reading short, pointing at a golden watch he had swiped off Nero, who didn’t mind considering he was wearing several more along his arm. “Science and magic are very different. We’ll do things by the _book.”_

“Sorry, Troy! Gotta go. See you next time!” Selene waved goodbye, and followed everyone back to Vale. He shook his head, smiled, and returned the favor. Now thoroughly separated from the sanctioned peaks, Team Lance found themselves above ground, back in familiar territory without a moment’s notice. Green shrubbery and wildlife replaced the previously abundant drear and heat of Terra Insanire. 

“Guys? That’s bad, right?” Selene pulled on Lucifer’s cape. The object of her concern remained a pillar of smoke rising from a scarlet forest. Its distance was terrible, but this anomaly suggested foul play. 

“Must be a village under attack.” Lucifer squinted. 

“A Grimm invasion!” Alecto was already running to the rescue. 

“Stop. It’s in Forever Fall. That means it’s off limits to us _‘first years.’_ But then again, it doesn’t look like there’s any chance of reinforcements considering the lack of Bullheads.” 

“Exactly! C’mon, it’s our duty to help those who cannot defend themselves! That’s what it means to be a Keraseer. If I have to go alone, I will.” 

“…That’ll do it.” Lucifer sighed, pacing after her. Nadia and Selene automatically followed the command of their leader. The four disappeared into the Forever Fall forest, leaving a mess of heavy footprints. 

“If it’s consensual, it’s not a scam.” Nero explained, drifting to the impasse where Team Lance had recently deliberated their next move. 

“Flawless logic as always, Mister Avarice. This is why I distance myself from you.” Boreas checked the area. “Huh. Team Lance seems to have run off. Allow me the indulgence of testing your analytical skills. Did they go down the road clear of any activity, or the trampled path marked by five, one of them wearing _heels_ and another walking on all _**fours,**_ towards that plume of smoke?” 

“…” He paused, trying to play dumb. 

“I bet the villagers will _pay well_ if we save them.” Boreas bluffed. Nero blasted away to aid his new consorts, leaving his boss to cackle in amusement. 

A perilous gorge was cut in the woods, a natural moat isolating the scarred town. Alecto made it to the connecting bridge first, testing the wood planks to make sure advance was possible. In that time, she was joined by Lucifer, Nadia, and Selene- not mention the final shred of ensured victory: Merlin. In constant fear of breaking the structurally unsound overpass, they tiptoed slowly. Lucifer, taking extra measures, carried Selene across with both hands. 

But nearly halfway across, a sole survivor of the raided crossroads strolled by with uncaring strides. Upon passing, the sheen of Alecto’s blade caused him to stop dead in his tracks. 

_“That sword… You are strong.”_ He laughed. 

Lucifer turned to see a tall warrior, lurking underneath a unique coat and brandishing to the side his _own_ sword. He mistook the direction of the stranger’s words, thinking him enamored with a simple field-knife. “Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?” 

“He’s not talking to **you.”** Alecto raised her brand. 

Their new enemy turned to face them completely. He was shrouded in black, the sun shining bright from behind. _“Oh, color me surprised. The **Keraseer** is bright. The flames flaring within your heart will feel **so** satisfying to extinguish, like the flutter of petals showered away with the wind. That’s what I **would** say, but actually that’s not true yet. I need you four alive, for the time being.” _

Selene tapped Lucifer on the shoulder. “We don’t have time for this! The village!” 

_“Don’t bother. I am **all** that remains, my dear.” _

Lucifer aimed for his forehead. “No kidding, _stupid._ You’re the one who pillaged it.” 

_“I made their deaths swift as my blade. **No one** will remember them. But, perhaps, I **am** wrong. You four seem like a noble lot.” _

Alecto took the opportunity to brag. “Only the _best_ Vale has to offer!” 

_“Of course! As a Keraseer, you’re the fore bearer of **sick** justice and **twisted** gods. Your mere existence is an affront to prayer, a disgrace of the highest order.” _

Nadia stepped forth. “H-Hey! Alecto’s the most fair and forgiving friend anyone could ever ask for!” 

**_“Fair and forgiving?_** _Those words. I like them. I like **you,** my dear. But you’ve failed to inspire confidence in me for these other two invalids. But then again, an Amaryllis never was one for wise judgement. Be honest. You’re the **only** one of us who practices meaningless slaughter- where you kill yourselves on mass. Yes, it makes my job easier, but it’s not as fun when I don’t have to try.” _

“You would mock the _Soulcess!”_ Nadia gasped. Alecto’s fury came into full effect. 

“How would he even know of it!? He’s not an Amaryllis!” 

Lucifer’s tolerance for this kind of child’s play was slim, and his temper began to crack. _“Silence!_ He means only to provoke, so you may let your guard down and do something idiotic.” 

_“Yes!”_ The shadowy figure brushed the length of his jacket, his tone arrogant yet viciously calculated. _“I want you at ship-shape performance, motivated by **anger,** so our battle may be the least bit entertaining for me.” _

“What’s the big idea, huh?” Alecto’s inflection held a shaky timbre. “Do you have _any_ idea who you’re talking to?” 

_“Indeed, I do.”_

“Who, then?” 

_“…You.”_

Alecto’s eyes narrowed. “To **smear** the name of a _Keraseer,_ and then an _Amaryllis!_ How dare you! Move up, and reveal yourself, coward!” 

_“I am Nobody, and I know enough, **‘Delphic Killer.’** ”_ The threat strutted forward, unveiling himself to be one of the Grimm conquerors Alecto detested so. Unbeknownst to Beacon’s heroes, this was the same swordsman the dreaded _Dimitri_ had encountered earlier in their semester. 

Lucifer let out an uncharacteristic stutter. _“H-He’s a Delphic?”_

Alecto didn’t let him finish before whipping forward, having full intent to stab Nobody through the chest and kill him before another word could be uttered. But he _dodged._

_“Woah-ho! Excited, are we?”_ Nobody flipped around, and began using his hands to knock away the incoming strikes. His sword seemed to be a last resort. After embarrassing her with how effortless it was to swipe her attacks away, he jabbed Alecto a couple times with curled firsts, slapping her away. But while his hand-to-hand skills were a match for Team Lance’s duelist, a test against the purveyor of fisticuffs was sure to come. 

“Be careful!” Selene tiptoed away. 

Lucifer fared better than his predecessor, likely because while Nobody didn’t lack tactics and speed, he wasn’t as light on his feet. His shoes went through one of the planks upholding everyone, thus he lost his balance. But from the stress of his chortles, he wasn’t too concerned about catching stray blows. 

Meaning to tip the odds back in his favor, Nobody upgraded to the sword. But his use of it was very peculiar, mainly that it was still **sheathed.** In this form, the sword was useless. So ineffective was this routine that despite running circles around Lucifer with the upgraded weaponry, none of his pummels actually _did_ anything. 

“You’re trying to game me. And I’m not willing to play.” Mixing firearms and kick-based techniques, a blaze of bruising bullets and bashes put the Delphic on his back. What couldn’t be managed was a downward pike worthy of chopping someone’s Aura to ribbons. Nobody was willing to let most horrors slip past him, but he cut down advances of _that_ caliber. 

Among the chaos, Selene backed into something. What it was, she couldn’t see, until _Nadia_ confessed her presence and consoled her best friend. “We’ll take care of him. It’s going to be alright. Go make sure the townspeople are safe, okay?” 

“O-Okay! Be careful!” Selene nodded, then joined Merlin in running to cover. Within the houses, she couldn’t find anyone alive, _or_ dead. Whatever Nobody had done, however horrible or generous, a ghost-town was the result. 

“This is so weird. What did he do?” Selene crouched down, raising one of her brows at Merlin. Her guardian, and voice of reason, shrugged before glimpsing upward at the melody of discord upon the roof. Nobody crashed through, throttling Lucifer by the neck. 

“Why do you hunt us!? What are you after?” He gasped, struggling to break free. 

_“I want you to **stop** wasting my time, and-” _

Alecto tackled this fiend back, and willfully initiated a test of strength, wherein she tried her hardest with her golden claymore to overwhelm him, and his saber which rested encased even still. But first, she had some choice words simmering deep inside. 

“Why are you handicapping yourself, _monster?_ Pull out that katana, and face me blade to blade like a _real_ warrior! Or are you too _tender!?”_ She grit her teeth, furiously fumbling with her words. 

_“Hahaha! But you don’t **really** want that, my dear. My insistence against such a heinous crime is what’s allowed you to get this far! Trust me, if I wanted to finish you, I’d have you dead before you hit the ground.” _ To make his point, Nobody summersaulted backwards, clipping her jaw with his boot and knocking the knight flat on her back. _“Keraseer? When you’re done eating dirt, show me what the title truly means. Don’t hold back, I want to see the deadly power focused with that blade- I want to witness what sort of indignant **cruelty** your pitiful Lord bestowed upon thee. Don’t keep me waiting! Ack!” _

Merlin punted him by surprise, initiating a combo that worked for a _two_ reasons. The animal was small, and hard to predict. His movements were far too precise in tandem with his size, meaning defense was an improbability, and damage an undisputed impossibility. 

This all worked, but that’s only because it was apparent this dark gladiator wasn’t really _trying._ He was toying with Team Lance, crippling himself by using a sheathed blade, and Nadia could have sworn she spotted him yawn in between his effortless evasions. _She_ finally found an opening after Nobody caught Merlin’s every move and swung him through the resident fireplace. 

Nadia’s huge misplay was believing herself, the ultimate assassin applauded by Beacon Academy for her swift mobility and stealth, to be faster than the Grimm Tactician. He brushed off her aimed pierce with a parry, granted there was enough power for Nobody to slide back on locked legs so he could return to bullying Lucifer. Having barely gotten to his feet, he was less than pleased to get forced to the floor by his face. **_“Try playing dead.”_** Finally, Lucifer’s Aura gave out. 

_“You’ve been properly broken. But I cannot risk your death yet. Stay put.”_ Nobody had been smacked around quite a bit throughout the brawl, but things were looking increasingly up for him. Next to lose was Alecto, whose blind rage led her to do exactly what Lucifer had predicted. One backhand out the door, and her Aura was freshly depleted. _Nobody_ followed her outside. 

_“Alright, the hard way.”_ He brushed off his shoulders, sighing and striding past her prone body towards Nadia. The panic at seeing her friends fall one by one was obvious. From her expression to her body language, she was dismayed. 

“Um, Alecto? G-Get up! Get up, please.” 

_“Calm yourself, Descendant. I’m not here to kill you.”_ He rolled his eyes, looking at the skies for a moment. _“Beautiful sunset, huh? Perfect backdrop for our first encounter… Where’d you go- **Argh!”** _

Nadia impaled him from behind, pumping as much venom as possible before he broke away. Even with him missing attacks to ensure a few extra rakes of the lethal claws, she couldn’t snowball the small victory into anything substantial. _“Don’t try it, Descendant! I know your tricks!”_ Not a second later, Nobody cornered her against another domicile, with an abyss no more than a few feet away. 

“Lucifer! C’mon, Lucifer! You can’t be beaten!” Selene shook his limp body, threatening to cry. When her voice cracked, his hand twitched. 

“S-Selene… You have to summon Royal Necrocyst.” 

“As you wish.” She smiled, thankful with his return. Then, she crawled between Nobody and Nadia. 

_“You are brave, my dear. Braver than I. I wish I had courage like you. Must be a human thing.”_

“Don’t come any further, I’m warning you.” Selene spoke in raspy whispers, preparing to conjure Royal Necrocyst. 

_“Yes, I’m sure you are.”_ Everyone turned to see the reinforcements of Burnt sprint onto the scene. _“Nice! More fresh meat. At this point, you’re just target practice for me.”_

“Show ‘em who’s boss, _Boss!_ Unleash the stone!” Nero cracked his knuckles. 

“Yes, I will.” Boreas held the Beryl Rhinestone up, building up its energy. “Let’s just hope it’s enough.” 

Nobody froze, eyes widening and becoming innocent at the sight of the magenta gemstone. He didn’t bother doing anything to avoid the incoming shockwave. And although he had plenty of Aura to spare, he appeared beaten once the smoke cleared. Silence followed, the Grimm kneeling and panting. 

_“You found the Beryl Rhinestone, after all this time… Hahaha, I see. The Black Knights, indeed. You four were **made** for this game of betrayal, and war.” _ Nobody slowly returned to his feet, smiling with more than petty victory. It seemed as though a great weight had been pulled from his shoulders. _“Last time I encountered a human here, they gave me nothing but lies and false promises. So I don’t expect anything less from you Lorekeepers. But never forget this. Our time together is far from over.”_

He finally pulled his blade forth, inadvertently slicing a nearby tree in two. Everyone instinctively tensed in awe, drawing a final laugh from the owner. _“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t waste my beloved on you. Not here, not yet.”_

Sliding his sword back in its place, Nobody scratched out a gross metallic sound that was assumed to be horrendous even from Vale, with how much it echoed. This call drew out a Griffon, upon which Nobody saddled. His coasting through the clouds was the obvious next move. Not another soul objected, not even Boreas, who felt making sure the health of his allies remained prosperous was top priority. 

“Alecto! Alecto!” He rattled the suit of armor around, then followed his gut feeling. Dousing her in the right _potion_ had the desired effect. It was entirely likely, in fact, that he had gone _too_ intense with the choice of concoction. 

_“Ah!”_ She jolted up, nearly knocking a weak and recently recovered Lucifer down. “Where’s the _Delphic!?”_

“He escaped. Rode off on another Grimm, as seems to be his character.” 

“Damn it!” She punished the ground, breaking it under her fist before entering a screaming fit. “How could I, a _Keraseer,_ let him go after everything that’s happened!? Am I _stupid?_ By the **gods,** _if I see him again, I won’t stop until there’s nothing left! And a Grimm will **never** shame me again!” _

Lucifer tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. We’ll get another chance.” 

Alecto roared, swung her claymore back, and chucked it forward with everything she had. As opposed to Nobody’s _one_ tree, **ten** found themselves facing dire consequences at the hands of the Keraseer. 

“Enough. Why are you acting like this? Explain your hatred of Delphics. Everyone knows Grimm are a plague to be purged, and I don’t need to make a case for why I detest Nobody, but _none_ of us have such fervent ire for Delphics like you do. Tell me the truth.” 

Selene recovered from her hike to make sure Merlin was okay. He was now snuggled in her embrace, tired. “You can tell us, Alecto.” 

_“You don’t want the truth. Trust me. This is my curse to carry. No one else’s.”_ There was a detectable, shaky anguish paired with that statement. And with that, she was gone. 

“This isn’t how this is supposed to go.” Nadia groaned. “I thought we agreed- no more secrets.” 

Lucifer quelled her worries. “We did. But everyone has something they hold close to their chest, even in the most intimate of friendships.” 

_“Even you?”_

Lucifer glanced back, but failed to meet Nadia’s eyes. 

Entry No. 1 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	2. City of Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red are the skies eastward, the smoke-tinged stench of the Servant's advance unmistakable. Entering that domain is little more than suicide, but if it means the downfall of Portum, Team Lance would risk anything. Except, of course, the life of their Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 2: City of Fears_

On the deathbed, what was believed to be a corpse laid sprawled out, broken but presumably recovering after taking Galathyn’s stab to the chest. Nomad’s sacrifice within Summit’s Blight had not been forgotten by any, least of which Zara- member of Team Blazer, who had once befriended the deer faunus to escape his perilous homeland. He opened his eyes. 

_“You…”_ He sat up, glaring at her. 

“You’re alive! Take it easy!” 

“You… Zara Tir. After all this time, our paths are destined to cross yet again.” 

“Yep. Many of us were waiting for your reawakening. We were _told_ by Augustus you would return.” She walked to a nearby closet, and retrieved **Idol’s Cloak.** Upon opening the door, it automatically swept over to his shoulders. Nomad sat up, looking around, lost. “Oh, and actually, you must be mistaken. My name is Zara _Haken.”_

“That’s… I understand. Where am I?” His voice hadn’t changed, still suave if cold _._

“The morgue!” The way Zara spoke made it seem far more innocent. Many gurneys, each holding a story of misery, stretched from wall to wall. 

“How long has it been since I was poisoned?” 

“No more than a couple days, I think. Maybe more. I wasn’t there, if you can remember.” 

“I can. Where is my crossbow?” He tried to stand, struggling before falling back onto his stretcher. 

Zara ran up with a plate holding an apple, and a juice carton. “Relax! _Herald_ took your crossbow the night you were impaled. Here, Augustus said you would need food as soon as you came back.” 

“I’ll manage without. What is this place, other than the morgue? Where am I, really, Zara _‘Haken’_? And how do I leave?” 

“We’re at _Augustus Correctional Facility,_ on the edge of Vale. Your way out is right through that door. But wait! Let me get **Team Lance!** They’ll be excited to see you.” 

“No. I have no business in Vale. There is nothing to be gained from waiting here. Team Lance will only assist to delay me again.” Nomad found success in trying to leave a second time, now properly reacquainted with walking. 

“What!? But without them, you’d be dead! You’re like one of us now. Our friend.” Zara blocked the exit. 

“That’s what I’m dreading. Best I depart _now_ rather than later, before I’m burdened with leaving even more who see me as one of their own. Do not mistaken these actions for a lack of gratefulness, as without Beacon’s help, the _Grand Gatekeeper_ would still plague Summit’s Blight. _But I’m afraid someone like me doesn’t have much to fear from death.”_

“But… What will I tell the rest?” His words drew Zara to the side. 

“Give them my thanks. Our fates have already been tied together twice. I don’t know whether or not I want a third. That sort of uncertainty is my burden alone.” 

“Then what is it? Why can’t you tell any of us the truth?” 

_“There is much about me I would not have you know…”_ Nomad paced away, lost in thought. He suddenly looked older, and more worried. “After all I tried, why is this so difficult? I did _everything_ possible to make sure Team Lance wouldn’t be pulled into this. And yet, we find ourselves here.” 

Zara looked down. “It’s alright. You can go. But can you tell me this? Are you ever going to come back? Is everything going to be okay?” 

Nomad turned around, meaning to address her directly before fleeing the prison. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.” 

He left Augustus Correctional Facility without plans to return. But he had little intention to resume his work within Summit’s Blight. First, he had to find someone he had failed to consult since before his encounter with Zara and Selene in Summit’s Blight, all that time ago. His intuition led him past the silver mountains and unending thunderstorms, to a green pasture threatening to fall off Sanus, into the sea. 

There was a house, distant on a hill. Prior to it, a bridge- and before that, an idol was buried deep into the ground. Using the trees as cover, Nomad brushed his hand across the monument, upon which the word _“Zenith”_ was stamped. 

Night and day’s war collapsed upon the rickety bridge, creating a lovely pink sky. Though nothing but solemn indifference could be detected in Nomad’s walk. He budged the large double doors open, and walked into the mansion to find a familiar entity on the couch. Now, he found himself in the presence of an **_Oathkeeper,_** _clad in bloody rags._

_“Kalthus._ I had a feeling I’d find you here. It’s been too long. Why did you lead those two girls to me?” He was purely inquisitive in the manner in which he conversed. 

**_“Why, they lost their friends to the Blight.”_**

“So it was an act of kinship. Who was guiding the young girl, then? Her Aura is remarkably similar to-” 

**_“Zara Haken, she calls herself. She has ties to our cause, even if she may not know it. She is eligible to be a Lorekeeper, yes, but it’s prudent we leave her out of this, even if we are running on borrowed time.”_**

Nomad’s lips curled upwards in a smile. “Funny. Zara would be the perfect catalyst for our plans, but you’d not choose _her_ as the sacrifice. There’s more humanity in you than I thought.” 

**_“Hahaha! Only half a human, if that- as human as a faunus could be. There are more choices, though. I caught sight of your new friends as they were stalking the fairgrounds. The Vytal Festival is scheduled to begin soon enough. There were many attractions and food stands. Perhaps sometime we may purchase a bucket of caramel-corn.”_**

“Impossible. I thought neither of us were to get anywhere near Vale. And those members of Team Lance are not my friends.” 

**_“I’d be ill mannered to dissuade a group that I could certainly hear speak so fondly of you. Good. They will serve as another round of allies to aid you on your quest.”_**

“No. You’re mistaking a weakness for power. If the family of the Empress find me, our time in Vale will be numbered, and we’ll lose our chance. Lucifer hasn’t put the pieces together yet, otherwise we already would have.” 

**_“A bright young man, he is. If he could ever figure out who you are, it would have been when you first aligned as allies. The same applies to young Selene. We needn’t give credence to their presence as enemies. But neither of them peak my curiosity quite like the Keraseer. To think she still walks the path of a warrior, this is a rare development indeed. One you should capitalize on.”_**

“Rare as she may be, we must leave her alone. It wouldn’t be right, after all she’s been through.” Nomad looked back, scouring his memory of the knight. 

**_“Do not let your own judgement and fondness for the young lady cloud your purpose. The more eyes searching, the faster the fires will be found. Time is running short. No matter what comes of Lucifer’s ingenuity, Atlas is guaranteed to arrive with the Vytal Festival’s premier. And Aamon has found us.”_**

“We’ll do just fine without Alecto.” 

**_“Well, there is one other substitute. Although I can see how attached you already are to the Keraseer, so the fourth member of Team Lance seems like a poor substitute.”_**

“The fourth member?” A wave of intrigue spread across Nomad’s face. “Who is it?” 

**_“I know what they are. Only Team Lance knows who.”_**

Nomad resumed his rather lonely, and serious attitude with a ruse. “Perhaps I’ll go ask _them,_ then. Good luck, Kalthus.” He left the _Zenith,_ as it had now been known, the darkness of night beginning an intrusion that wouldn’t relent for another several hours. Yet, he wasn’t the only one to resume a journey. The subject of his conversation was gearing up to embark on a new one themselves. 

“Do a thumbs up, right?” Nadia demonstrated by following her own commands in hopes that Alecto could parrot them. 

“Right.” 

“Now, extend your _index_ finger. _No,_ that’s your _pinky._ The index finger. Perfect! Now, do the same with your other hand. You should be doing _‘finger guns’_ with both hands, like this.” 

“I-I think guns might be banned in Augustus Correctional, actually.” Ella whispered, looking around to make sure neither her nor her friends could be spotted while breaking the rules. But Alecto didn’t care, she was excited to see the outcome of Nadia’s trick. 

“Now, turn your **right** hand upside down. _No,_ the **right** hand. The one you write with.” 

“Keraseers are ambidextrous, actually.” Alecto let both her hands drop to Nadia’s panic. 

“Stop! Oops, now we have to start all over again.” Nadia’s tone didn’t reflect anger, but patience. 

“Well, actually, I can just raise my hands again.” 

“No, you’ve got to complete it in one fell swoop. Otherwise, you’ll lose some of the magic. Now, we’ll do it together. Extend your _index_ finger. Do the same with your other hand. Now, turn your _right_ hand upside down.” Nadia rambled the instructions for the fifth time, while Alecto rolled her eyes and performed each command with expert precision. “Next, put one _thumb_ on the edge of your _finger_ , put one _finger_ on the edge of your _thumb._ You should have a box, now.” 

Alecto thought herself successful, but there was one problem. “Well actually, it’s a rectangle.” 

“That’s alright. Now, put the rectangle up to your eyes, and look through it.” 

They both completed the ritual, each gazing through their makeshift windows for a couple seconds until the silence was broke by Alecto. “…I don’t see anything different.” 

_“Obviously_ not, it’s just a rectangle.” Nadia looked over, still holding her hands up to her face. “You’re supposed to use your imagination!” 

_“Ugh.”_ Lucifer sighed, bringing two fingers to the side of his head while sitting in a nearby chair. “You’re giving me a headache.” 

“Hey, it’s not _that_ dumb! I learned it from a good friend back in Haven academy. He was only a year older than me back then. Well actually, he- he still is.” 

“What was his name?” Selene smiled. 

_“Augustus!”_ Ella gasped at the Warden, who had floated into the room through an elevator. “Th-they were making _‘finger guns’!_ I’m sorry, but I had to tell him!” 

“Finger guns? What, like _this?”_ Augustus held one bony hand upward and pointed at her, causing her to shudder again. 

“Yes!” Nadia walked in between the two. “Now, do the same with your other hand! Next, put your finger on the edge of your thumb, like this.” 

Lucifer slammed both hands on the table and hopped up, before demonstrating the expression with his digits. _“Enough!_ Just tell him to do this! Now, you can see _‘fantastic wonders from another world!’_ or so I’ve been told… Praise be to Atlas, it actually works! There’s a hideous elf in front of me!” He stopped and looked directly at Alecto. Without a response, she tried to force him to the ground by his neck. 

“I think we may have a problem.” Augustus muttered over the racket. 

“What kind of problem? Another assignment?” Nadia asked. 

“Of a sort, perhaps. The Vytal Festival hangs just on the horizon. With it, you can expect representatives from all over Remnant to take refuge here in Vale, where the tournament fights will be hosted. I’m telling you this because that includes Atlas. Even when acting as a guardian during the Festival, they’re quite _excited_ to expand the long reach of their military. But they aren’t the only Kingdom determined to do so. ” 

“Hmm.” Selene tried to deduce what conclusion he was deriving whilst her teammate and captain wrestled with each other on the floor. “There’s Mistral, Vacuo, and us: Vale. None of them seem very equipped to stand against Atlas.” 

“Look more to the east. **Servus Portum’s** extent of influence grows every day. There is another city south of us, right in the line of fire _._ Look here.” Augustus eased the need to visualize with a holographic map. 

_“Mellow Crest!”_ Selene identified the blip. 

“Good. You know of it. The Baroness has concerned herself with stifling Servus Portum’s expansion, but she’s quite adverse to direct conflict. That’s why she needs you. From what I gathered, she isn’t willing to leave Mellow Crest, or she isn’t _able._ A new player has entered the arena though, by the name of **Victor.** The _Administrator_ hungers for knowledge. The first step to doing away with Victor is learning his secrets, and that’s exactly what I request you get.” 

“Why?” Lucifer lifted himself from the dust. 

_“Three_ reasons, actually. **First,** the Administrator _demands_ it. **Second,** _Caligula_ has become a direct threat to both us, Mellow Crest, and Mistral. **Third,** there is a _General_ from Atlas who will be overseeing the Vytal Festival, including the tournament. It was his adamant concern that Servus Portum stay out of the event, and nowhere near Vale. In fact, he’s now on the case of distributed weapons. I guess he wasn’t fanatical about a celebration between four unified kingdoms being breached by a fifth, foreign one.” 

“I guess if it means preserving the Vytal Festival, it’s a priority. Right?” Alecto said. 

“Sure. Maybe even the dance is at stake, too. I believe you’ve seen it with your own eyes. The borders of Servus Portum are forever mobile, constantly moving. There are no limits to such an extreme thirst for power.” 

“We can’t let the _dance_ go! We’re one of the one’s planning it!” 

Alecto scoffed. “Well actually, we’re _cleaning up._ Big difference.” 

“Grr! But we’re still going, yes? You even spoke to me earlier about who you should go with.” 

Lucifer was quick to change subjects. “Wait. A representative from Atlas military is coming to Vale? What’s his name?” 

_“Uhh…”_ Augustus rifled through a pile of papers positions on a nearby computer. “He’s one… **_General Uriel.”_**

Lucifer and Selene shared a glance. Though nobody could see anything under the soldier’s suit, Selene very obviously held an expression rife with glee, and anxiety. 

“What, you know him?” 

“I know _of_ him. He’s rather well known back in Atlas, actually.” Lucifer explained. “But… He wouldn’t want _us_ to go to Servus Portum. It’s impossible. He must’ve had someone else in mind. At the very least, _you_ aren’t going. The General wouldn’t allow it.” He pat Selene on the back. 

“Hey!” She pouted. 

A pair of doors opened down the hall, and a new visitor of the mental ward entered. With his bandage-riddled garments and innate power of electricity, the faunus _Terrance_ couldn’t be missed. Especially not by Ella, who froze at his presence. Suddenly in a panic, she sprinted through the fastest route out of the facility. Nobody knew the halls better than her save for Augustus himself. He regretted allowing that now. When combined with an insatiable willingness to push her own friends out of the way, subduing Ella was out of the question. 

“Ella, wait!” Nadia ran across the bridge after her, but she wasn’t agile enough. In this new rush of alien emotions, her friend had gained some form of heightened speed. 

“Where is she going?” Lucifer panted. “Towards the red glow in the distance? Oh, outstanding. Now we’re _definitely_ going to Servus Portum.” 

Alecto’s laughing was contagious to the point that Selene began smirking. “Alright! Finally, an adversary worthy of my wrath!” 

“Unfortunately, you’re staying here.” He turned to Selene. 

“Aw, c’mon! Can’t I tag along and help? I’ve never been in Servus Portum, before!” 

“And I would keep it that way. This isn’t a game, and I cannot let you walk into destruction. You are not to enter Servus Portum under _any_ circumstances. Caligula has already faced me once before. Since then, he’s had time only to prepare.” 

“But I can summon _Royal Necrocyst,_ now! Isn’t that why you had me train for so long?” Selene’s voice rose, but she forgot she was speaking to the headstrong militant who held a short fuse. 

“It won’t happen. Sorry.” He was surprisingly calm when striking down her ambitions, at least compared to others. She kicked a few stones in anger and stomped back across the bridge. Lucifer watched for a moment, then turned to Alecto in silence. 

“…She’ll come around. C’mon.” She corrected his path. 

“He doesn’t know anything!” Selene barged into the cafeteria. “Can you believe he wouldn’t let me go with him!?” 

_“Hold up._ Who did what?” Augustus turned at the first sign of danger, but all he found was an aloof princess. 

“Lucifer! He wouldn’t let me follow him into Servus Portum. I thought we were supposed to be a team.” 

“Don’t fuss over it. I’m sure he has only your best interests in mind- he always _does._ But let me just confirm, they **did** go to Servus Portum after all?” 

“…Yes. Ella ran in that direction, so we figured it was the best move.” Selene explained. 

“Which brings me back to you, birdy. Identify yourself.” Augustus was terrifying when he wanted to be. Perhaps it was the presence of hellish smoke where legs were meant to be, the nightmarish physique, or the prestigious title of Warden. More likely, it was all three. 

“I-It’s Terrance, sir. I’m from Team Burnt. _She_ knows me!” He looked to Selene for confirmation. She nodded. 

“Then why did Ella run when she saw you? Whatever’s going on here, you were the catalyst. She doesn’t remember anything, but she remembered you.” 

Terrance seemed nervous, but his conviction was convincing. “I have no idea who that was. Never seen her before in my life! Why would I have anything to do with it, huh? _To think I’m responsible for that ‘Ella’ or her outburst, it’s laughable! If you accuse me of something again, I’ll **rip off your glasses and…”** _ He suddenly remembered who was speaking to, and quickly backed up. “Aha! I-I mean, I would _never_ do anything to you! Haha! Sorry about that.” 

Zara stepped into the chamber. “Nomad’s gone.” 

“What?” Selene’s eyes widened. 

“He left. Walked out of here.” 

“The Administrator won’t be happy. Correct me if I’m wrong, but…” Augustus rubbed his cheeks, trying to piece together everything that had happened in the last five minutes. “Was it not him who led you and Selene out of Summit’s Blight?” Zara nodded. “Then you two have, with Nomad, gone to dangerous places before. What’s stopping you from trying again with Servus Portum? Just swap the faunus.” 

“Huh? You want me to take Zara and Selene to _‘Servus Portum?’_ What even is that?” 

“You’ll see. Follow the red skies, you’ll get there. Don’t forget, you’re the reason Ella’s missing.” 

Zara began warming up to the idea. “So we’re doing this to rescue Ella?” 

“Exactly. Although, if you could gather anything about a man named Victor, that’d be much appreciated.” 

“Lucifer’s not going to be happy.” Selene murmured. 

“He can deal with me, then. And if he does, he’ll answer to the Administrator. But that won’t happen.” Augustus led them back to the entrance. “You couldn’t be in better hands than with Zara and Terrance. Summit’s Blight is proof of that. _Go to Servus Portum, challenge Victor, and come back with everyone intact.”_

“If you insist. It can’t be that hard, right? I’ve tackled far worse.” Zara lightened the mood. Her allies hadn’t the slightest clue what they were walking into, just as oblivious as she was. But their confidence would be tested nonetheless. 

“What do you see?” Nadia inquired. 

“Take a look for yourself.” Lucifer handed the binoculars to her. The two, with Alecto, were standing over a nest of briars, watching the walls of Servus Portum. Nadia observed the clones of Aamon guide a shackled Ella through the main gates. “There’s more border security this time than before, I’m guessing because of us. Slipping through the gears won’t work, unless we want a fight on our hands.” 

“How about this. The walls are still moving. We can use nightfall to get in close, then hide under something and wait for the walls to literally drive over us. Those minions won’t even know we’re there, and then **wham!** The _‘wham’_ refers to us getting inside.” 

“I-I get it. What are we hiding under?” 

“We could always use our capes.” Alecto suggested. _“…Not it!”_

_“Not it!”_ Nadia shouted over her. Lucifer simply stared at the two, either disappointed or impressed. Without another word, they used his cloak to hide, moving up then waiting for the _great_ nation‘s barricade to hover overhead. Of upmost concern was that the colossal wheels missed them. They did. 

“Hey! Move over!” Alecto struggled for room under the red cloth. 

“Enough! Listen… I think we might be inside.” Lucifer shuffled both of them towards what he believed to be cover. 

One of the Supreme Leader’s iconic catchphrases boomed thanks to a blimp high in the sky. _“The iron lung never fails!”_ Joined by it was a bout of cymbals and tubas- a sign of the government’s attempt to boost morale. 

“… _Definitely_ inside.” Lucifer already remembered how much he hated the catchphrases and music. But peeking out from their shelter confirmed they now resided within the Realm of Caligula. Everyone stood up under the cover of an alleyway, and Lucifer strapped his cape back on. The first thing he did was advance towards the sound of musical instruments clambering for attention. 

Whereas previously, the _Choir Battalion_ substituted multiple immobile androids who would play orchestral pieces across the metropolis, many things had changed since. Now it simply _was_ a battalion, and titled and such. This much became clear once an army of forty or so vocal robots marched through the street, playing perfectly in sync. Their instruments ranged from horns, to violins, to any variant of percussion. Lucifer could see this was hardly uncommon, the same spectacle could be found all over Servus Portum. 

Avoiding the Choir Battalion at every turn, along with the Servants made to enforce twisted law, Team Lance made it to an impasse- what they assumed to be some sort of town square. There were a fair few citizens here, all wearing rags and terribly emaciated. One of the few clean areas had been marked with a massive bronze statue of somebody purely unknown, and the final signifier that things had changed were the intolerable holographic screens. 

They were _everywhere._ Strapped to almost every building and above every broken road, they cluttered the view. Each projected _The Godwin Program-_ An eccentric man sharing the name of his show preaching in front of a camera, speaking on the optimal law of acting, talking, and thinking. Coupled with this were reminders of how free the empire really was. But it seemed old habits died hard, as the propaganda everywhere remained unchanged. 

“Being a Servant is the highest honor!” The aircrafts proclaimed again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get the point.” Nadia whispered. “Let’s get across, quick. B-But keep an eye out for Ella.” 

“Wait! Look.” Lucifer dragged her back behind the decrepit shop being utilized as a shield. He pointed at the statue, which depicted a man with a medal-marred coat and militaristic hat. But to demonstrate his point better, he had her look through the binoculars, which were trained on the effigy’s left _eye._

“A camera?” Nadia made sure she was seeing right. Then, to everyone’s shock, the statue moved. Looking left and right, it seemed this sculpture acted as another avenue for surveillance, likely to drop a squad of Purifiers at the slightest hint of treachery. 

“What do we do?” Alecto looked to her leader, who seemed far more equipped for bypassing technological diversions. But when it came to stealth, there was an undisputed queen. 

“Nadia. Turn invisible, and get across on your own. As for us, pay attention now. See?” Every several batch of seconds, the humanoid memorial would stop watching, and salute a passing blimp along with every other obedient civilian. _That_ was their chance to cross the passage. Executing the plan perfectly, while also avoiding Purifiers and the Choir Battalion, brought the three heroes to a new structure entitled the _Sermon Emporium._

The interior was extravagant, certainly more well cared for than most of the buildings present. Parade lights and immaculate decorations covered every inch of what seemed to be a souvenir shop. But in practice, it was more of a museum. And in the middle, another carved statue that mirrored the same design as the one at the municipality’s center. This gallery wasn’t made in tribute to Caligula, but rather the plaques and decorations serviced one _Joseph Victor._

“Joseph Victor?” Nadia identified their target, browsing through a display of flags and posters in honor of him. 

_“That’s **General** Victor!”_ The mannequin in the middle of the shop, which had been idly singing a tune of warfare and glory, turned and shouted at Nadia. She quickly repeated his words, remembering a similar scenario earlier in the semester. The machine went back to its chanting. 

If their goal was to gather information about Victor, Lucifer considered reading the main pedestal’s writings a good start. He skimmed it, but blurted out loud the important sections. “So _General_ Victor recently came to power in the last month or so, but since then he’s done _‘great’_ work for the country. He’s not as powerful as Caligula, but apparently it was _him_ who ushered in all the video propaganda seen across the city.” 

“I guess he’s pretty tech-savvy, then?” Alecto deduced. 

“You could say that. According to this, he was the one who _made_ General **Aamon** in the first place. That is, all the clones you see prowling the streets. Supposedly, there is one original Aamon, built by Victor. But using secrets of dust and Aura, he’s managed to duplicate his fellow comrade to produce an _infinite_ army. _Golly._ I’d imagine he’s also responsible for the _Choir Battalion,_ and every living statue we’ve seen.” 

Nadia shook her head. “Wow. No wonder they gave him his own exhibit.” 

“It appears that he’s to thank, or rather blame, for a number of other technological advances. He’s proven invaluable in Servus Portum engineering. Which is bad for us.” 

Alecto occupied herself with the merchandise too expensive for anyone to actually purchase. “Look at all this stuff… Flags, toy guns, books, and enough memorabilia to cover an island. _‘The ideal man fears nothing.’”_ She read off some of the artwork. “It’s sort of cool, even if it is somewhat macabre. So he hasn’t warmed up to the White Fang, has he?” 

“Of course not. Nobody here has.” Lucifer growled over that fact that at one point, he stood among them on this issue. “Such arrogance would lead them down a path of destruction, for as much as I hate to admit it, the White Fang has its uses. The _fools_ could never comprehend that.” 

_“You are a detractor!”_ The statue of Victor walked off its shrine and approached him. Instinctively, Lucifer began taking aim with his gun, but Nadia stopped him. 

“Remember last time? Let’s not repeat that. C’mon, we can probably outrun him!” 

He paused, but eventually nodded. All three retreated. But chase was given quickly, and now quite a commotion was _in_ motion. It wasn’t long until Purifiers, _Aamon’s_ spawn, joined the fray. Tearing through assorted walkways brought them face to face with another marching band. The group of musicians didn’t split, they walked with confidence forward only to be thrown aside first by the transgressors, then their own men. And at the back of this havoc-inducing parade, the metal Victor stomped after them, crushing anyone and anything idiotic enough not to move aside. 

Lucifer spared himself and Alecto by turning the corner, and entering a warehouse. The Purifiers and their motorized boss darted past the door. The entire time, Nadia decided she didn’t want to be seen. So she _wasn’t_ seen. “What is this place?” She appeared beside her friends inside a corridor. Poor transients who were likely swallowed whole, along with their towns, had a habit of coming to this location first. 

The walls were lined with feats of automation- robots similar to Aamon, but serving a different purpose. They would record new locals, who were likely unwillingly kept here. Inside the walls of this custom house, _people_ were object of importation, and documentation of one’s arrival was required. 

Lucifer, Nadia, and Alecto paced through the facility towards the exit. But the front door was out of the question thanks to the watchful sentries. Rather, they ascended to the upper levels and left just to find a metal bridge high in the sky, surrounded by the resident pollution. Enduring the orange smoke brought them even higher, straight to a dead end. 

“What now, genius?” Alecto tiptoed to the edge, looking down to confirm how high they were. 

“If we jump, we can use our landing strategies. What’s yours, Nadia? Don’t think I’ve ever seen it.” Lucifer inquired. 

“You wouldn’t have. I use my semblance, and spread my cape to catch wind. It slows me down so I can use _gymnastics_ to finish the job. A friend in Mistral taught me. But to use my aerial technique here, I’ll have to stretch a bit.” 

“You do that. I could catch a breath myself, actually.” Alecto tightened her wrist guards and lifted her helm, desperately hoping she could find a pocket of breathable air. 

“Seek refuge in servitude to the state!” Caligula’s voice boomed. They were far higher now, so the blimps’ streams of jingles and slogans were loud enough to vibrate their footholds. 

_“Ugh. Please, shut **up.**_ How many times must I endure your relentless babbling?” Lucifer barked. But this time, the loudspeaker’s voice responded. It was at that moment that they realized that this wasn’t the preset speeches from above, but rather the real deal. 

_“Not much longer, now.”_ **Caligula** trudged through his smog and cornered them at the brink of the upraised platform. “Your time in Remnant has expired. But your service to the greatest Kingdom within it, _Servus Portum,_ has just begun. For there will _never_ be peace and order until all succumb to the same fate.” 

“Yes, I’m _sure.”_ Lucifer was jumping at the chance to finally share some choice words with the Champion Autocrat. “Engulfing _every_ passing civilization unfortunate to stand in your scorched trail and subject them, as well as your own _people,_ to torture and brainwashing. Very _peaceful and orderly,_ you complete _nitwit._ _God,_ I wish I was stupid enough to believe the kind of gibberish clouding your head. Must be entertaining.” 

_“Stupidity?_ **No,** in fact, the chance to _protect_ Remnant and turn it into something greater is what keeps me going. _Freedom!_ It is the fire within, the _drive_ that will push me to finally cure the scourge that is Atlas: _you!_ And I will show _everyone_ equal mercy under this reign! Even now, the Infection gains. I have given the Servants the greatest honor: a sacrifice for their Kingdom! _Serve us, Serve **Many!”**_

Lucifer interrupted the appeal by blasting Caligula in the head with a shotgun. “How many times do I have to kill you, old man!?” 

Much like the last time Lucifer managed to fire upon him, Caligula was blown backwards and his Aura exploded into nothingness. But Caligula crawled to his feet. _Unscathed._

“Oh, _Lucifer._ That’s _cute._ But it won’t do you any good!” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“It was you who told me, remember?” Caligula presented a used bullet, which was immediately identified at the round Lucifer shot at him _last_ time. “This little gem is from Atlas, same as you. In fact, everyone knows your name up there. Everyone remembers you. Everyone _worships_ you. It’s almost enviable, quite frankly.” 

“Lucifer, what’s he talking about?” Nadia questioned him. 

“Are you well known in Atlas?” Alecto added. 

“N-No! I’m nobody that matters! I’m from nowhere.” He was expedient in his wording, and it may have been enough if there wasn’t an enemy playing the other angle. The warlord did his homework. 

“And I thought _myself_ a master of deception. Go on, Lucifer. Tell them who you **really** are, and why you’re _actually_ here. You’ve no interest in being a Huntsman, do you?” Caligula contributed greatly to the seed of doubt planting in Alecto’s mind all those nights ago by a masked zealot, the Last Duke. 

“What is it? Is there something you know that we don’t?” She stepped towards Lucifer. 

“N-No! This idiot is _lying!_ He knows _nothing!”_

Caligula wouldn’t take that insult without stoking the fires. Were it anyone else, they’d have been executed by now, but he found the struggle _exhilarating._ “I know plenty, Virtus. Ever since you made an attempt on my life, I’ve learned quite a bit about you, and your friends. Miss _Keraseer._ Miss _Flora.”_ He bowed, clearly intending to mock them. 

“Y-You know _our_ names, too?” Nadia exhaled, suddenly increasingly paranoid. 

“Aha! He **is** smart! What are you hiding, Lucifer!” Alecto didn’t seem to care about Caligula’s infractions towards her yet. Being identified as a Keraseer seemed to be a common occurrence. And this fact was one Lucifer used to deflect her line of questioning. 

“How about you, huh? Every _king, mastermind,_ and _criminal_ we’ve come across has identified you by that armor alone! What’s the secret behind it!?” 

“Guys, enough!” Nadia warped between them, failing to keep the peace. 

“A house divided! How trivial.” Caligula laughed loud enough for them to hear. Behind him, metal footsteps indicated an intervention. The _True_ Aamon joined his Supreme Leader on the bridge, surrounded by the fog of clean industry. “Oh boy, _General!_ I am having a _really_ good day, today. Tell me something to make it _even_ better.” 

“I’ve received word from General _Victor._ He’s found **her.”**

_“Oh, yes!”_ Caligula moaned, turning back to Team Lance. They stopped bickering and readied their arms at seeing him approach. “Haha, you don’t want to do _that!_ Because if you kill **me,** you will never find that precious Miss _Selene_ ever again!” 

**_“What!?”_** Lucifer nearly pushed his allies off the bridge and charged Caligula. _“If you lay a finger on her, I will squash your pathetic city like a bug, and there will be nothing left but ashes when I am finished with you!”_

_Host_ Aamon retreated, apparently unfit for a battle of this competence. In his place, he sent reproductions of himself. So it fell to Nadia and Alecto to fend them off, while Lucifer attempted to strangle his new nemesis. 

Having a full stash of Aura certainly helped but Caligula was far taller, and surprisingly strong considering the age his appearance suggested. Eventually, at the cost of some petulant punches, Caligula was able to shove Lucifer off him and gain access to his personal arsenal. 

Under the confines of his coat, Caligula held every explosive and variation of firearm known to man. Nadia could have sworn she peeked a fair few axes and swords as well, in the short survey taken whilst sneaking up from the rear. 

_“Argh!”_ Caligula tensed as four needles began pumping into his back. She couldn’t believe he had the wits to still be moving, let alone _fighting._ Reaching around, he ripped her off and swung her by the neck, eager to drop the covert out of the fight. And at Alecto’s approach, he whipped out a mini-gun and mowed down any potential advance. _“Won’t you children **ever** understand? My blood runs cold as Grimm, and my heart dead as stone! Throw **anything** you’ve got at me! Stab me, shoot me, crush me, I’ll **always** return! Give in, now, and I will permit you a quick execution!” _

“Then I’ll keep coming _back!”_ Lucifer waited for Nadia to squirm back over solid ground, then sniped Caligula in the hand, completely eviscerating the muscle required to lift anything at all. Nadia was released. Then, Alecto speared him through the chest with her blade. 

“What did I _just_ tell you? A monologue is hard when nobody wants to listen.” Caligula pulled the elongated dagger out of himself, bleeding **black.**

“No!” Alecto stumbled to the edge to see the sheen of her short sword disappear under the red clouds. Her other golden broadsword was back at Beacon, in her locker. She was joined by her teammates, who retreated at the sight of an army. Aamon’s Purifiers arrived to back up a somehow still readily kicking Caligula. “I can’t afford to lose my blade. I’ll meet up with you two later, I promise.” Alecto willingly plunged off the edge, beneath of a hellish haze. 

“…No. We’ll meet up with her _now.”_ Lucifer held his hand out to Nadia, and both followed Alecto to a calamitous cascade downward. 

Caligula beamed at the withdrawal, but still had an urge to do away with the pests while he still could. “You morons! _Shoot_ them!” 

The Purifiers obeyed, but it was too late. No one from Beacon succeeded in executing Caligula, but that was never the real mission. Now, all they longed for was the space to enact their landing strategies. And more than anything, in addition to upholding his own safety, Lucifer wanted to ensure Selene’s. But while the bulk of Team Lance had their hands full with the mad tyrant, from the moment they had left, their friends found themselves tangled in a web crafted by the imperialist’s abettors. 

“I already told you, I don’t know who Ella is, was, or why she ran away from me. I’d never seen her before in my life. Maybe she’s confused.” Terrance explained. 

_“I’m_ confused. Nothing about this is right.” Zara lead the way, dodging around corners and thin roads less travelled. “If you don’t know why Ella ran when she saw you, then we have to find her, and learn the truth. I just wish you could give me something. At this point, the search might take all night. What we _really_ need to do is find the robot that took her. He _must_ know something.” 

“What makes you say that?” Selene wondered. 

“Remember how we entered? We were spotted while trying to get in close, right when we saw Ella get escorted through the gates. But the henchmen decided to leave their post as soon as they noticed us.” 

“Huh. I assumed they were just set to walk around regardless. In Atlas, the protocol for sentries aren’t much different. Of course, they were early prototypes. 

Exactly. There’s no way they missed us. What is it about _her_ that intrigued him, and _us_ that made him disregard his duties? Ah!” 

“I will tell you personally.” An accomplice of the type discussed ambushed them from behind. “Wait.” He held a hand forward, genuine in his want for them to halt. 

Too surprised to listen, Zara threw one of her hooks forward, slicing his calves clean off. 

“Don’t shoot. I represent Aamon _‘AA0001.’_ I won’t fight you, Zara Tir.” The apprentice tried again, only to be cut off by another swinging blade. This time, his neck was the point of collision. 

“That _isn’t_ my name.” Zara scowled, walking over to the decapitated head. 

“Do you think we’re out of the woods?” Terrance began punting the noggin around. He stopped, partly from shock, when it began vocalizing. 

_“More will come. They will not kill you though. We are fascinated with you. Aamon ‘AA0001’ wants to talk.”_

Zara mocked him with her sneering. “Really? You’re a friend? You expect us to believe that?” 

“Why else wouldn’t I make any attempt to fight you?” 

“He’s got a point.” Selene pointed forward. “He didn’t even try to move out of the way of those hooks!” 

Zara bounced the idea in her head for a moment, then asked the Aamon double directly. “Why didn’t you block such a lame attack?” 

_“That attack, those hooks, simple and familiar as they are, were unknown to me in a combat scenario. But it is known to me now, and we learn from our mistakes. Aamon **‘DE2947’** has fallen, but another will rise again. And he will know such of the tactics that killed his brethren.” _ He powered down, only able to communicate for so long after being beheaded. 

“So… The next clone won’t be beat so easily? How does that work?” 

“If that was number _‘D-Whatever,’_ does that make Aamon _‘AA0001’_ the leader? I think he mentioned that before you _mutilated_ him.” Terrance threw around some theories. “Maybe the first Aamon can communicate between them, like a hive-mind. But without cracking this guy open and finding an expert, there’s no use guessing. I’d have to get Boreas to look into it. I wonder if he knows anything about computers.” 

“Lucifer knows all about them! I bet if he and Boreas work together, we can solve Caligula’s secrets!” Selene added. As the two discussed the hypotheticals behind Aamon’s strange behavior, Zara decided to take a glance into the city to find Ella. But what she saw brought immense hardship to her, and soon to her cohorts. 

Near the outskirts of Servus Portum, a herd of faunus were being led with chains by another Purifier. It could be assumed they once stood against the regime as ideologues of the _White Fang._ In order to better complete the labor forced upon them, each had two barbed sickles bound onto their bodies with dust. The tools held an unmistakable resemblance to Zara’s own set of hooks. 

“What is it? Have you found anything?” Selene followed Zara’s eyes to the obscene sight. It took her slightly longer to put together the pieces after looking back and forth a few times. “Z-Zara, wait!” 

Without even offering the dignity of a response, Zara turned around and ran. Once again, Selene was the least agile of anyone from Beacon Academy, and was unable to even begin running after her. _Terrance_ probably could have done something about it, if he hadn’t taken the chance to disappear himself. “Zara, stop! _Wait!”_ Selene tried again, before realizing she was completely alone. 

“Zara!... Aha, guys? This isn’t funny! Terrance! Where are you?” She called out. Realizing the amount of noise she was producing, both hands covered her mouth. She could do nothing but shakily control her breathing as first a band of Purifiers passed by, then an _actual_ band courtesy of the Choir Battalion. 

In somewhat a panic, she remembered her last line of defense was still available, and it would remain that way until her Aura depleted. Royal Necrocyst was now a frontrunner in keeping her safe, rather than the intended last resort she trained it as. 

_“You can do this… It’s why you went to Beacon.”_ She breathed in and out, then began prowling the puddle-ridden avenues littered with broken streetlamps, hoping to find _anyone._ The clamber of Servus Portum’s orchestral team kept her away from the busy mainland. Enemies were never far, though, as even here the prestigious and eminent Victor was within earshot. 

_“Prime Solomon.”_ His voice was far more terrifying than Caligula’s. Following it, Selene managed to peek from behind a dumpster down a tunnel, to see the distinguished man speak to this **Prime Solomon** person. _“I thought it prudent to inform you, a round of detractors have arisen in the confines of our city, and from what I’ve gathered this is the **second** time they’ve trespassed on the Land of Servants.” _

“Ah, yes, I do recall.” Prime shook his head. The man was wearing what Selene interpreted as _religious robes,_ implying a strong sense of esteem. “Don’t forget that the first time they wronged Supreme Leader Caligula, you were not even yet in power. You know not what you’re up against this time, General Victor. Lucifer waged a _war_ with Caligula in these walls, and he managed to walk away.” 

“He did?” Selene carefully processed each word. 

“Better yet,” Victor continued. “There is word of a faunus prowling our midst, with horns and the mark of the inferior. Fortunately, tonight is going to be a _good_ night for a hunt. She is bonded with the shackles of servitude. Keep _one_ eye out at _all_ times.” He leaned forward and pointed at his **left** eye. 

“I-If it is Caligula’s will, then I must abide. Serve us, serve many.” Prime agreed, and began fiddling his way further into the tunnel. Seeing that Victor was approaching, Selene turned to quietly scamper out of his chosen trail. But contrary to reality, she ran _directly_ into him before one step could be made. 

_“Who are you?”_ He locked his hand around her wrist. 

“I-I’m just a citizen! Servus us, serve many! See?” 

Victor paused, the pupil of his eye turning blindingly bright. Ardent mist faded away from his evil peeper, and with that, he could somehow detect truths and lies. It would have been a wonderful gift in the hands of another. 

“Deception of a Servus Official in punishable by _death!_ Who are you _really?_ A dress of this sort is outlawed here- you look **ridiculous!** What business could a... _Princess? Ahahaha!_ Oh!” He bowed, still holding her arm. “My mistake! I didn’t realize I was in the presence of the one and only _Atlesian Empress._ Please, _‘haveth’_ mercy upon _‘thee!’_ Haha! Always a pleasure, but we’re not in _Atlas_ anymore, little damsel.” 

“I-I don’t know what you mean! I’m serious! Let me go, _now!”_ Selene’s had her _own_ tricks. Her eyes turned glossy black in preparation for her semblance. 

Victor payed no attention, tapping an earpiece. “Aamon. Tell _Supreme Leader Caligula_ I’ve just got ahold of the North’s finest treasure… We’re going to go see _him_ now, okay? You will be an invaluable resource in purifying the horizons up north.” 

Out of nowhere, he was jumped and thrown away. But it wasn’t Selene responsible _nor_ Royal Necrocyst. Rather, it was _Zara_ and her natural repurpose of hooks as a weapon. 

“Who in the- _You!? ”_ Victor stood up to see his aggressor. “It’s brave of you to come back, even if you are a child of the Impure Menace. Not once has a faunus who has slithered out of my infinite and unending sight so willingly returned. I’m touched, but it’s time. The cage awaits.” 

“Selene, get up!” Zara ignored him, holding her hand out. “We need to get out of here. It’s not safe.” 

“Of course. But, where did you go? Why did you run?” 

“I’ll explain everything once we’re out of this, okay?” 

Victor tried to help out. “The little lamb had lost her way. She tried to forget all about the past, and where she came from. As it turns out, she may have succeeded. But she was foolish enough to come _back,_ and remember who she is. Who she _really_ is. Am I right?” 

Zara refuted his diagnoses, but with another abuse of the Evil Eye, he knew its legitimacy. “Aha! The truth **is** the truth. You can _run_ from it. You can _hide_ it. But _like_ the truth, you can’t evade **me.”**

“I’ve had a _really_ bad day.” She clenched her teeth, her lashes flaring flames, illuminating the streets. “So if you don’t let us go, _I won’t evade you. I’ll **kill** you.” _

A smile crept across Victor’s lips, and he was off. To become Caligula’s trusted right hand man was a task that required fighting experience. And as evident from Victor’s staggering expertise in hand-to-hand combat, there wasn’t much to improve upon. Even more concerning was his **teleportation.** The students had already deemed his ability to see through falsehoods his semblance. But if _that_ was true, then there was no explanation for how he zipped around, flashing from one spot to the next in the time it took for Zara to blink. 

_“Two_ fighters? Why that’s no good!” He somehow got in between the two, pushing them apart. “Have to try it the old way, like me! You have no allies here!” 

_“For anyone else, that might be true.”_ Zara remembered the words of Nomad, and used them for a confidence boost necessary to clip her assailant several times with swings sharp in both calculation and the literal sense. 

Victor had seen the hooks before, on his own victims. Transgressions were rare, but he was experienced enough to know what to do. He let one swoop by him, wrapping the cords around his arm to tether her in place. With effortless pulls, Zara was within his reach. He throttled her by the neck, gloating. 

“You’re not a hero, so stop _acting_ like one! You’re a _lost_ rebel with a _fake_ uprising! Get back in line!” 

“Let her go!” Selene shouted from behind. Victor was tugged away by Royal Necrocyst, losing his iron grasp on Zara. The skeleton hand surpassed him in height, contributing greatly to its fear-factor. Suddenly, Victor found himself battling an undead arm conjured from a mystic gateway, all the while Selene ran over to check Zara’s health. 

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“N-No. I’m fine.” Zara coughed out. 

“Perfect. Quick, let’s run for it, while he’s occupied!” She pulled the faunus up but let her take the lead. Zara was naturally faster, and didn’t have to deal with formal clothes. _“Keep him busy.”_ Selene whispered. It was an omen that guaranteed Royal Necrocyst would engage with Victor for as long as possible, before departing back into the horrific dimension. 

“Here, let me carry you. We’ll cover more ground that way.” Zara scooped Selene into her arms. “I’m sorry for leaving. This is all my fault.” 

“I get it, okay? I’m not mad at you. I’d probably do the same if I realized that I was… you know?” 

“A _slave?”_

“…Th-That’s not what I meant-” 

“It’s alright. That was many, _many_ years ago. I wish it had _stayed_ forgotten, frankly.” 

“So like that big meanie said, you didn’t remember Servus Portum?” 

Zara shook her head. “No. I have a confession to make. All this time, I’d never truly remembered where I’d come from. My early years were always a blur. And before you ask, no, I don’t know _why_. But when it’s just a fact for most of your life that you have no idea where the first couple years of your childhood went, you don’t question it. You just move on. Guess that’s not an option anymore, is it?” She switched topics, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of the conundrum. “Is Royal still fighting?” 

“…” Selene focused hard to gather the details of her semblance summon. _“Yes!_ But he can’t last much longer. That Victor guy must be really powerful.” 

“Then let’s move. We need every second we can get.” They both acknowledged how late it was. Hopefully Lucifer, Alecto, and Nadia had already succeeded in locating Ella. Everyone had escaped their pursuer, but were still being _hunted._ There was one exception though- _Terrance._ All this time, he’d used Zara’s breakdown to isolate himself, and prey upon Ella without any meddling spectators. 

“Where _are_ you?” Terrance rumbled. Beating himself up over his inability to find her didn’t help, but it at least made him feel as though his efforts weren’t _completely_ in vain. “How did you get away from me _again?”_

Wandering past machines ravenous for a drop of blood, and taking cover with every march of a chorus, slow progress was a given. He was a _faunus,_ looking for another _faunus_ in _Servus Portum._ There couldn’t be a more undesirable sport to participate in. But in spite of his constant insistence otherwise, Terrance knew what he was doing. He was _determined_ to recover Ella, and for him it was well worth the risk. 

Nevertheless, Ella was _gone._ Not a soul in Remnant could locate her. Though Terrance _did_ discover something far rarer, not to mention for _him,_ horrid. Entering an empty dome which served a purpose at one point in time regarding combat, he came across an _Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags._

**_“Sirius? The Warsworn Prisoner still walks the path of Remnant. This is an interesting surprise. You seem to be grappling with the past. Is there something you would like to tell me?”_**

Terrance recognized the voice, and twisted around to see its origin within the coliseum. _“Kalthus!_ Shut up, you _coward!_ I’ll end you for what you’ve done!” 

**_“Your friend Ella could do with such unyielding bitterness, yet you keep it all to yourself. Her heart, time and time again, walks through trauma undeterred. She’s obviously far too pure for you to endure, and myself to exercise. What I need is a traveler who can brave the Sacred Embers, and succumb their very being to its host.”_**

“It’ll never happen! You’re to blame for me _and_ her! That’s why I’m going to put a stop to this for good, and destroy your greatest creation!” 

**_“Hahaha! I can’t have you go and do that. You and Ella border the line between dark and light, respectively. There will never be one without the other. Although the reverse cannot be said, if you erase her, you’ll lose yourself.”_**

Terrance paused, absorbing the sentiment. “That’s why after I do away with _her,_ I’ll gladly accept death. Even after all the two of us have been through, I can’t let _you_ succeed! You will never reach the Sacred Embers!” 

**_“Not with that attitude, I won’t.”_**

_“Shut up!”_ Terrance, in a childish tantrum considering he had an _electricity-_ based semblance, scooped up a nearby rock and chucked it forward. Before it could meet its intended victim, the shard of rubble vanished from existence. 

**_“My sincerest of apologies. I am to blame for your being. Hahaha! And concerning you, if you’re a result of my work, then that makes me untouchable, at the very least. But you’ll be happy to know that your friends are due to reunite with the aid of ‘rabid footsteps.’ Consider it my gift to you. Don’t forget, if they bear witness to your knowledge of Ella, you will fail. Keep your façade going for my gain, and for the benefit of yourself.”_**

“Who cares if they figure out what I’m trying to do, huh? For all we know, they’ll side with _me_ once I tell them the truth!” He contested. 

**_“…Perhaps. But why take a chance?”_**

Terrance watched his converser retreat into a portal, waves of blue energy whisking the curator of his immeasurable hatred away. And as this fantastical channel faded into nothingness, _Ella_ emerged in its wake. 

“Y-You?” She sputtered, backing away. 

“He had you in Idol’s Twilight? Wait! Don’t run!” Terrance slowly advanced. “Don’t you remember me? Anything? You can’t tell me he ruined _that,_ too?” 

“A-All I remember is how much of a _monster_ you were!” 

“He really did it…” Terrance’s expression dropped, sadness seeping into every thought, every fabric of his being. Without warning, the heartache morphed into a sinister dose of fury- and Terrance would have acted on these raw emotions if the spoken premonitions in regards to bystanders hadn’t come to pass. 

“Ella!?” Lucifer descended upon the two from one of the rotten abattoirs substituting for entrances. “Praise be to Atlas, we’ve finally found you.” Before he could lay a hand on her back to usher the young faunus with a mechanized tint away, Nadia beat him to it. 

“Oh! Thank the gods you’re alright!” She was identified first by her voice, then her physical form arising from empty space. The two Descendants clung onto each other. “You’re safe. Where have you been all this time? Have you any idea what we’ve been through to find you?” 

Alecto rolled her eyes. “Sounds like it wasn’t very fun to be led around Remnant without a clue to find an Amaryllis who went rogue for no reason. Sure sucks, doesn’t it?” 

“Hey! _Not_ funny!” Nadia huffed out, crossing her arms. “But seriously, Ella? Why did you run?” 

Ella stammered to say anything, looking at Terrance. He was _also_ told to keep the last few minutes a secret. Nadia was perceptive enough to spot the exchange. “You ran because of him, didn’t you? I knew it! What did you do to her?” 

“N-No! Like I said, I have no idea who she is! I just found her wandering around this cage by herself! You’re _welcome,_ by the way. It was just the two of us. **Nobody else,** I swear.” 

“Shhh! _Listen!”_ Lucifer hissed, everyone freezing. Across the sandy battle ring, through the main entrance, the silhouettes of two approaching contenders could be seen. Everyone hid, with the ringleader Lucifer waiting to subdue the meddlers. 

“We should’ve left when we had the chance. That quadrant we just passed was free of baddies!” Selene contested. “More than likely, the rest already escaped! If we don’t leave quickly, Lucifer’s going to find out I snuck in here!” 

Zara used an orange lantern, which at one point was attached to a rickety post, to illuminate the way. “Don’t be dramatic. Even though Royal needs some rest, I think Victor’s long gone. He has no idea where we are. I thought you wanted to come here anyway, silly. Believe me, I really wish we hadn’t. No use complaining now.” 

“Hya!” Lucifer locked Zara in a chokehold, ready to crush her if need be. 

“Gah! What are you doing? Get off me!” Zara’s shouts were too muffled to hear. It wasn’t needed. Lucifer identified his mistake, not at all expecting the goat faunus to be snooping around in a place like this. More concerning, however, was _Selene’s_ involvement in the situation. 

“Ah! Lucifer?” She nearly fell back, receiving his tight embrace. It wasn’t rare for Lucifer to show such vulnerability whenever he assumed _she_ stood on the brink of peril. 

“Why did you come here? Why did you disobey my orders?” He retracted his metal goggles to further his own conviction. Though he now lost the sinister shock complementary to the computerized mask, there was a special sting in his _real_ voice. 

“It’s fine! We’re oh- _kay!_ I told you I was prepared, see? We fought some robots, and then I used Royal Necrocyst to get away from Victor!” 

“Ugh. I go through hell and back, and somehow you _fight Victor,_ and walk away without consequence. **How?** Do you think it’s a girl thing?” He looked at Alecto. _She_ tried back-handing him. 

“That’s _Lucifer, Alecto, Nadia, Selene, Terrance, Ella,_ and _myself_ …” Zara confirmed that everyone was at long last together again. “Guys? Guys! We’re all safe, and the mission’s complete. We’ve learned a lot about Servus Portum. In my case, far too much. None of that matters now! I know how to get out of here!” 

Selene backed her up. “Oh, that’s right! There was a door nearby, that led outside. I think it’s reserved for _‘faculty,’_ but it was unlocked.” 

“You found an open door, and you didn’t leave!?” Lucifer was unsure whether or not he should act proud or furious. “Then why are we waiting around here! _Move!_ It’s time to ditch this cesspool excuse for a city!” 

“I second that!” Alecto raised her first in the air. 

“Yes! I **third** that!” Terrance boomed. He stared to the side sheepishly, noticing that Ella was hiding behind Nadia, doing everything in her power to stay away from him. Indeed, their knowledge of each other and how they had just met up remained classified. This fact did not change even as everyone first pinpointed the abandoned wall, then slipped past one by one. Certainly, his obfuscation of the truth was persistent. 

For the second time, _Host_ Aamon watched his fascinating marauders race away, back to Vale. With him were several goons, all of which understood that they were _not_ to shoot. 

“Save the ammo for the real threats, my Purifiers. What you’ve just seen was a valuable ally without question. The last of _Claudius’s_ reign… Come, now. Supreme Leader Caligula wants us.” 

Aamon held both hands behind his back and paced over to a station easily seen by its three iron chimneys, which were made to frequently spew fumes into the atmosphere. Most citizens, upon spotting him, were too scared to run or hide. They simply saluted, stating “Serve us, serve many.” Aamon didn’t reply. 

Within only a few brisk minutes, the prevailed had entered a superior blimp made to hold all Servus Officials. Deep inside, a briefing of the day’s events took place. 

“With all due respect, Supreme Leader, I really think you should see a doctor! No man can sustain life with injuries _this_ severe!” Prime Solomon pled. 

“What befalls me is none of your concern.” 

“Quite the contrary, I regret to inform you. Don’t forget, I serve you without question. Your wellbeing is of upmost importance to me, as tradition dictates. The same applied to your grandfather, and your father: Claudius.” 

_“You are forbidden to state his name! Don’t speak!”_ Caligula commanded, then paused before another screech. _“I am the Supreme Leader, now! The infection has evolved me! You are beneath me! Know your place, Prime! Speak not of this, again.”_ Caligula ordered. A loud bang drew their gaze, as Aamon slammed the atrium’s doors open. The impact brought a groan from both the doors, _and_ Caligula. 

“Supreme Leader. I would very much like you to explain something. On that scaffolding, after Team Lance evaded you _again,_ how did several of my men end up out of commission?” Aamon’s body-language appeared inquisitive. Of course, that was the norm. 

“I _executed_ them for failing the mission. Your purifiers were useless- a waste of resources. And they are not men. Not anymore than you. Don’t forget that.” 

Victor felt it necessary to involve himself. If each of Servus Portum’s greatest minds were joining, it was only appropriate he’d make an entrance. “He’s _mine,_ actually. Without me, he wouldn’t even be here, and you would be lost without an army.” 

“An army controlled by _me.”_ Aamon still had a small if substantial claim to fame. “If you die, _Victor,_ nothing happens. If I die, everyone in this room is finished. So you tell _me_ who’s more pivotal to the conquest of Remnant, _Master.”_

Caligula yawned, still dripping with his own blood. “He’s right, you know? I never would have expected you to fail so _beautifully._ Mind telling me how you were beaten by a _princess_ and her _slave?”_

“I was bested, it’s true. I caught that little girl, she slipped away due to a surprise semblance. _You_ teetered on the edge of death against three first years from Vale, mere teenagers that you studied for **weeks!”**

**_“Silence!”_** Caligula roared. Fuming with anger, he opened his mouth to shout again. Nothing came out, as a concerning _fifth_ entity floated into the assembly. This wasn’t the first time the Seer Grimm let itself into Caligula’s territory. Whatever had happened in the past, it convinced everyone to hush _this_ time. 

“Caligula?” The messenger mirrored a picture of the speaker. 

_“The **Moth.**_ Yes, it is I. And that’s **_Supreme_** _Leader_ Caligula.” 

_“Stop talking. Last time I was here, we discussed my plans. Have you come to a decision?”_

“…” Caligula looked back, unsure of what to say. Aamon normally wouldn’t put himself in harm’s way, believing his children the better choice for a sacrifice, but this time he didn’t think a terrible fate would ensnare him for coming to Caligula’s defense. 

“As it turns out, much has transpired since your last visit. I don’t have the resources to launch an attack of the austerity you speak of. We need more time.” 

_“There is no more time.”_ The Seer clenched one of its appendages around Aamon’s neck, tossing him aside. “I have waited patiently for you to deliver on your promise. For your sake, don’t disappoint me.” 

“That’s enough.” Victor commanded. This being the first time he’d come face to face with the Moth, he knew not of her power. “Threatening a Servus Official is punishable by-” 

Caligula, to the distress of Prime, fell to the floor, suddenly sputtering for oxygen. From his pearly eyes and mouth, a sickly black coloration began stretching across his face. “Supreme Leader!” Victor grabbed both his arms and hoisted him back up. “What sort of witchery is _this!?”_

“The Infection!” Prime cried out. 

“I-It’s her!” Caligula gasped, signaling towards the Seer. 

_“So I ask you again. Will you join us?”_

_“Y-Yes. I’ll help you invade Beacon Academy…”_

Entry No. 2 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	3. Knights and Rooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights takes their rightful position as landmark warriors, delivering victory through strength, precision, and strategy. Meanwhile, the Rooks cannot be underestimated, able to sway the pace of battle through sheer presence, their control unparalleled. These two, pitted against each other, may spell the Archive's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 3: Knights and Rooks_

_“Awesome?_ No, I already used that too much.” Nadia mumbled, leaning on her arm, struggling to find the right word. “Hey, Alecto, what’s a synonym for the word _‘lovely’_?” 

“Huh. _Killing Grimm!_ Now that’s lovely!” She scooped the curtains aside, letting light into their dorm room. Upon Lucifer’s return, she snatched his cup of coffee away. 

“Um. I don’t think I can write that down here.” 

“How about maiming Grimm?” 

Nadia sighed. “So I’m describing Terra Insanire, and I’m trying to say _‘the view is lovely!’_ But I already used that word. I just need to find an alternative, but I can’t write _‘The view is maiming Grimm.’_ Do you understand?” 

Alecto paused. “Torturing Grimm!” 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m not going to substitute _lovely_ with _killing_ Grimm, or _torturing_ Grimm, or _anything_ having to do with Grimm. Let’s take grimm out of the picture.” 

“…Lucifer? What’s a synonym for Grimm?” Alecto asked. 

“Ugh.” His face was in his hands. “Nadia, just use the word **nice,** or **beautiful** , or **pretty.** In fact…” He rifled through their one of their drawers. “Aha! Here, just use a thesaurus.” 

“Isn’t that a type of dinosaur?” 

“Aren’t _Keraseers_ supposed to be smart?” He mocked, then dodged a lamp. 

“Just joking! That was a joke!” 

“I need quiet!” Nadia complained. “It is of upmost importance that these letters be completed. They’re supposed to be sent out once a week.” 

Lucifer leaned against the wall. “Yet you still can’t tell us who they’re going to? Uh-huh.” 

Nadia opened her mouth to say something, but opted to turn the other cheek. Alecto scurried over to coach her on the _correct_ response. _“Psst!_ I gotcha! See that cup there? Throw it at him!” 

“Like this?” She lobbed the cup forward, underhanded. It flew the air and bounced off Lucifer’s armor. He didn’t even bother tending to such a limp toss. 

“No! Like this! _Hya!”_ Alecto demonstrated a _proper_ pitch with the unplugged alarm clock. 

This time, Lucifer plucked it out of the air. “Nadia, don’t let her corrupt your mind with talk of rebellion. You’re a bright star in this team. You smile more than any of us. Keep it that way.” 

At hearing this, Nadia couldn’t _help_ but smile. However, Selene overheard the comment as she skipped out of the washroom. “She is _not!_ I smile way more, see?” 

“Smiling competition!” Alecto cheered. “Fight to the death, right now!” 

Both Nadia and Selene laughed. It didn’t last. A cacophony of firm knocks rattled the door. Whoever it was didn’t know their own strength. Lucifer resumed the role of greeter, opening the door. There were few tall enough to force him into looking _up_ thereafter. 

“Boreas?” He questioned. “Why are you so tall? Would you mind, rather, standing on your knees?” 

“…If it makes you more comfortable.” The alchemist obliged, though he was now only a hair shorter than Lucifer, and still leagues above anyone else in the room. 

“What do you want?” 

“I just came here to check in. And, of course, to send a message. There was an extra-credit assignment Professor Penelope requested I deliver to you. Here.” Boreas offered a sheet of crumpled paper upon which the back had four words sloppily scrawled. 

_“’Write your biggest fear.’”_ Lucifer read it out. “Take it back. Out of my way.” 

“Before you ask, _yes_ he did pay me to do that.” Boreas climbed back to his normal towering stature and followed Lucifer over to Blazer’s dorm one room over. He whacked the door a couple times until Beleth answered. 

“Where’s Rade?” 

“Huh?” Beleth sputtered. 

“Rade. He bribed this, this _gentleman,”_ Lucifer gestured to the mountainous Boreas. “To give me this paper and tell me it was extra credit. Where is he? I’m sick of these games.” 

“Ha. He left a couple hours ago to Terra Insanire. My guess? He went to squeeze some information out of Troy. But he might’ve also fled _you.”_

Lucifer turned, smirking at Boreas, not that anyone could tell under his metal suit. “Well, then. Let’s go pay the scarecrow a visit. I’ll need the Rhinestone.” 

“Very well. Just make sure it stays in one piece, or _you_ won’t.” Boreas handed it over. 

“Don’t lie. You just want to go training for the Vytal Festival.” Alecto noted. 

“Affirmative. But who’s to say we can’t kill two birds with one bullet? I get to train, _and_ interrogate that scrawny twerp. All in a day’s work, of course. Who knows, maybe we’ll get to slaughter some Grimm.” 

“Let’s go.” Alecto blasted away, one step ahead of everyone as long as it involved the destruction of Remnant’s most prehistoric adversary. 

The warning of Lance’s boss met the rest of Team Blazer without trouble. “We’re going to Terra Insanire. If you want to come with, be my guest. Unless you’re _scared,_ like Rade.” 

“Oh, he is _so_ gonna get it!” Lexy stomped. “Get back here you weasel! Rade’s not scared of you! He’s not scared of _anybody…”_ The tirade petered out as everyone but Zara and Boreas paraded towards the entrance to a specific mass of cracked cliffs and chasms. 

“Later.” She waved Boreas goodbye, crossing the passages towards the elevators. 

“Is something the matter, Zara?” He stopped her. The Thinker was keen to the behavior of his friends and enemies alike, immediately catching the fact that something big was bothering the normally upbeat faunus. 

“No. I-It’s nothing.” She sulked away. Before she could turn the corner and abandon him, Boreas observed that in addition to her strangely melancholy attitude, her _hooks_ were being dragged on the floor, several feet behind her. Never before had she treated the weapons with such disrespect. 

“What’s the problem with her?” Nero wriggled around Zara, joining him. 

“As much as it pains me to say, I don’t know. But I have a hunch. Say, you’re abundantly acute in antiques of the highest rarity. You wouldn’t happen to know where those _hooks_ come from, would you?” Boreas checked his manuscripts. Nero simple nodded his head side to side. “All the more reason to investigate **myself.”**

“Now, I know I’ve been here many times but I would just like to confirm one thing since, you know, I can’t _see.”_ Beleth made sure his blindfold was as tight as possible. “There’s one door into Terra Insanire- _this_ door. And the only way to open it is from either side is with the _Beryl Rhinestone?”_

“Affirmative.” Lucifer brushed his hand across the gate. “Boreas is responsible, the mad genius. He found the key _and_ the lock.” 

“Is there any way out of here if we lose it?” 

“The closest thing to an escape is the usual spot, actually. The ridge with that view of Beacon, where Troy sometimes likes to sneak up on us. Don’t try leaving though, it’s suicide. Affirmative, it’s the only breach in here that grants us a glimpse into the outside world, but the fall would be catastrophic. And the rock is too slick for even _Zara_ to try scaling.” 

“Nice!” A wave of relief washed over Beleth, along with everyone else, for they’d reached the wholesome rays of the sun and the spoils of an arid landscape. “Back to the classic _Meridian._ Enchanting as always.” Over the numerous visits here, this area had been a focal point in many bouts, both of fighting skill and antics. The out-of-place quadrant of Terra Insanire was marred by wildlife and greenery, and was identified by the carving of the word _‘Meridian’_ on every tree. Troy was queried many times on this phenomenon. He always offered conflicting answers ranging from a fairly rambling discussion in regards to a pack of thieves obsessed with a jewel named _‘Meridian,’_ to the claim that he **himself** vandalized the oasis. 

“How about you take that blindfold off and actually enjoy the surroundings for once? Even I take off my mask sometimes.” Lucifer suggested in earnest. 

“Mostly when he’s talking to me.” Selene giggled, cuddling her pet. “Isn’t that right, Merlin? _Awww! Good boy!”_ She was soon joined by Lexy. 

“Ahem!” Lucifer raised his voice. “First sparring match can commence-” 

Beleth shouted over him. “The first sparring match can commence!” 

“Okay, music-man. You may be one fighter down, which I’ll be happy to rectify later, but you talk a big game. You string a good game with the violin, too. Bring up your first challenger.” 

“Zara! You better represent!” 

“Yeah. Whatever.” She brooded herself into position, across from Lucifer, who started and ended the fight in seconds. 

“Competition start.” He shot Zara instantly, causing her to join the hooks which remained on the ground. “Competition over. Next.” 

“What!?” Beleth contested. 

“We’re going old-school this time. First one to take damage loses.” 

Zara moped on the ground. “Ugh. I really didn’t want to fight anyway.” 

_“Next!”_

“No!” Alecto stood in front of Lucifer. “The last time we tried with those rules, you got an unfair victory over me, Beleth! Ditch the one-hit rule! I want a full, fair match against you! _C’mon!”_

“If you insist, Missy. Remember, I can control noise, and soundwaves. That includes _shutting you up.”_ Beleth was equally excited to battle without such absurd rules made to be abused. He executed the standard position, violin resting on his shoulder and bow in hand. 

“Yeah! Teach him a lesson, Alecto!” Selene stood up from Merlin to participate in the eager team sport. Lexy wasn’t one to be shown up though, so she too left the bunny. 

“Grr! Beleth, show her _the moves!”_

Sounds of lashing metal echoed throughout Terra Insanire, along with the chords of a violin. Alecto’s semblance was an event, considering how rare it was. In contrast, a large majority of Beleth’s attacks revolved around his hidden powers. Granted, there were times he couldn’t rely completely on the mystical currents generated with an aggressive symphony, or the calm melodic strings that produced a barricade. Those were the instances when his bow, which doubled as a scythe, came into play. 

He was fighting _Alecto_ though, the most prized duelist in Beacon Academy. It was foolish to believe he could match steel with her. In the end, this proved to be his downfall. 

“Gah!” He slipped up, getting launched across the woods through a stone wall. Light shone into the previously desolate cavern. 

“You alright?” Alecto followed him inside, meaning to help him to his feet despite his vast reserves of extra Aura. A crew of their companions followed suit. Any and all good intentions disappeared, however, once Beleth’s blindfold had fallen off in front of others for the first time. 

“M-My blindfold!” He scrambled to strap it back over his face, but it was too late. 

“Beleth? You’re… You’re a Delphic?” Alecto was trying to comprehend what she’d saw. It wasn’t hard. Beleth was one of the _Grimm humanoids,_ his secret thoroughly unveiled once the cloth that normally obscured his eyes, and by extension his entire face, was removed. 

“Y-Yeah! But you can’t tell anyone! It’s supposed to be a secret! I’m serious, you can’t let anyone know! If word of me being Grimm escapes the walls of Team Blazer, I’ll be finished! Promise me you won’t tell anyone!” 

“…” Alecto stood there without a word, simmering. Her fists tightened until her knuckles turned red. She was shaking. 

“Alecto. Don’t.” Lucifer reached for her shoulder, but he was too late to halt the explosion. 

The knight lunged forward, attacking Beleth. She cared little for the repercussions, evidently, from the ferocious manner in which she locked her fingers around his neck and attempted to suffocate him, still rolling around the forest. Playtime was over. 

“You _loathsome_ beast! You dishonor me!” Her insults could be heard as the now enemies tumbled away, making the foolish decision of brawling in a land of pitfalls. Fortunately, each had friends- the sort willing to diffuse this conflict. The question was whether or not they’d succeed. 

“Wait. I’m sorry, but you have to stay behind.” Lucifer lagged behind everyone else, making sure _Selene_ remained out of it. 

“But I want to help!” 

“No! You are not ready. Go back to the entrance of the Meridian, with Merlin. I will return.” 

“…Fine! Hmph!” She crossed both her arms and disappointingly watched her allies chase each other towards a new adventure. 

“How _dare_ you play me for a fool!” Alecto resumed her speech of condemnation. “To think, after everything, you were a traitor all along! A _disgrace!”_

“Why!? Just because I’m a _Delphic!?_ You heartless _witch!”_ Beleth ripped himself away from her, and began a heart-racing cacophony with full offensive capabilities. But it was pointless. Fueled by fury, Alecto weaved past every acute projectile and was back within arm’s reach in an instant. 

_“You are a beast, your mere existence treason! And I swore I would destroy all Delphics!”_ She gave him a first-hand reminder of her strength, hitting him with the hilt of her blade whenever it wasn’t being used for stabbing or slashing. Their fight took both deep into Terra Insanire, in the presence of new locations and breathtaking waterfalls. Unfortunately, they were too busy _soiling_ it to _appreciate_ it. Rolling down a chute of rocks, Alecto wasn’t able to hold on, and she skid away into a foamy lake. 

“Enough! You know not what you fight for!” Beleth spoke too soon. Alecto stumbled out of the water, raised her blade, and aimed for his neck. He parried it with his violin, and the impact sent both of their killing tools careening away. That left only their hands, which were interlocked. Both looked each other in the eyes, pushing forward, hoping to subdue the other. 

Blood lusted, Alecto’s irises were _smoking_ red, her voice equally vapid. _“Even after all these years, I am **still** here to rid Remnant of your kind! And you were hiding under my nose this entire time! I won’t stop- I won’t **ever** stop! For your betrayal, I’ll make sure you **suffer** as I have!” _ As she threatened, their clash tore a rift in the ground, and the mountains of Terra Insanire began to rumble. For when their weapons were flung aside, they cracked a loadbearing obelisk of rock, and now the wilderness had come crashing down. Neither were surprised to find their Aura decimated. 

Disorientated, but stubborn, Alecto lifted herself back on her feet and surveyed the area. She was tackled down again. But it wasn’t _Beleth._

_“Calm! Down!_ This is getting out of hand!” Lucifer scolded, holding Alecto’s arms down. 

“Get off, now! Or else!” She growled. Eventually, he did retreat, thanks to _Beleth._

“She’s _mine!”_ He wrapped his bow around Lucifer’s neck, trapping him in a head-lock. In-between his chokes, Beleth _pulled,_ forcing him away from Alecto and onto the ground himself. Breaking free, his anger problems triumphed over all others, and Beleth would have learned this had a fourth party not intervened. 

Lexy walked in, twirled her fire wheel around, and _smacked_ Lucifer halfway across the canyon. “Ha. _That’ll_ teach him to stack the odds. Idiot. As for _you_ Alecto, stand down. I don’t want to hurt you. Stop this madness.” 

**“You!** You knew all along, didn’t you!?” Alecto didn’t heed the warning. “That makes you just as much a conspirator as he is! I won’t allow a defense of Delphics, not even from you! So, get out of my way, _now!”_

“You’re _adorable_ when you’re angry.” It was a bitter compliment, one that drove Alecto to battle _Lexy_ as well. The two soared past and tried fruitlessly to cut one another down. In Lexy’s case, she thought it best to do so with the crushing hoop everyone had come to know as her weapon, and she actually _had_ Aura to spare. 

There were those unwilling to feud with their familiars, but distraught not to help the same. That’s where _Nadia_ and her combatant came into play. The rogue had already dived headlong into the chaos. At least, that was the idea. But a wretched pair of fingers grabbed her by the hood and tugged her away. 

_“Havoc is warranted!”_ **Rade** snickered. “Not for **me** though, I’m _far_ too good for that! Are _you?_ Because if you don’t stop and control your fears, I _will.”_

“Rade! You’re participating in this, too? You don’t need to add any more fuel to this fire. Please.” Nadia was as elusive in avoiding conflict as she was _during_ conflict. 

“Ha! _Groveling,_ Nadia? Is that how you cope when it all comes crashing down? Interesting strategy, it is surely the result of _years_ and _years_ of- _Gah!”_ He began sporadically scraping his quill pen across the Fear Index. What started as barely legible devolved further once he smeared the pen across the page, Nadia emerging from behind and twisting him around onto his back. She had zero desire to fight him, and used this opportunity to flee in hopes of diffusing the skirmish between Alecto and Beleth before things became truly profane. Rade, likewise, was a tricky rascal with a surprising knack for _speed_ who would not be denied. 

He misinterpreted her ambition, believing she was determined not to disperse everyone, but _join_ everyone. That was the reasoning behind his resolve to contest her. Both had ruthless instruments to stab, puncture, and even inject _venom_ in Nadia’s case. It was evident, despite this, that both were holding back. Neither had any plans to harm the other. If only the same applied to Beleth and Alecto. 

“May I ask a question?” Zara walked onto the scene and tripped them both with her hooks. “Just one _bloody_ question. Why are you two fighting when our friends are _killing_ each other?” 

“What are you doing, little ram!? _I’m_ keeping things fair and balanced, by excluding both myself and _‘Lady’_ Flora _\- love the name, by the way-_ **out** of this charade.” Rade coughed out his explanation. 

Nadia glossed over his compliment. “But why? If you don’t want to fight, then we’re after the same thing. Let’s get in there and talk some sense into them!” 

“Or _knock_ some sense, as the case may be.” 

Zara had seen firsthand the drive of Alecto, and the persistence of Beleth. She received another reminder when the two slammed out into the open. The grotto from which they’d come had been obliterated, and now they were shaping up to desecrate more of the Meridian. “That’ll be easier said than done. We’re not talking to _anyone_ right now. The best thing now is to _isolate_ them, so everyone can calm down. But nobody here has the power to do that. I can’t. Nadia, you’re the best when it comes to a single target but I don’t mean offense when I say your semblance won’t help here.” 

“None taken.” 

“Really?” Rade piped up. “Then I’m definitely out of the picture. So what do we do? If only we could summon a giant monster, and carry them apart…” Rade thought to himself in silence, until the clicking of heels alerted him, Nadia, and Zara to the missing link. 

“M-Maybe I could do something? I know Lucifer wanted me to stay out of it, but I can help! I _know_ I can!” Selene said. There was a pause as everyone in this mini alliance hell-bent on unity had the same idea. 

“Grr! I’ve never liked you!” Alecto screamed in Lexy’s face, frustrated with the Flame Bearers insistence on keeping her away from Beleth. “You precious, stuck up, prissy diva! Get _away_ from me!” 

Lexy payed no attention to words, desperate to stop Alecto. The cost could be paid later. She might have managed it, if Lucifer hadn’t recovered in time to step into the fray. Alecto had resigned to keep fighting even outnumbered, and _now_ she had backup. Enough _peace._ Lucifer, after the joy of being shattered through half the forest, found _getting even_ was top priority. 

_“You’ll pay for that!”_ He snarled, wrapping the chain of her wheel around his arm and using his superior strength to flail her around and grant the same treatment he received. Once the smoke cleared, Team _Lance’s_ second in command and their leader stood across _Blazer’s_ equivalent. 

“You’re really going to take her side, Lucifer?” Beleth asked. “After what she’s said and done? She tried to kill me several times in the past few minutes alone. I know she may have filled your head with lies concerning Delphics, but I know you can’t be _that_ easily manipulated.” 

“I may not _fully_ agree with her on this one. But your kind assistant just launched me through a mountain.” He needn’t explore the issue further. 

“I only did that because you were about to attack my best friend.” Lexy protested. 

_“He_ got the first strike.” 

_“Then I’m **taking** the last!”_ Alecto lined up her sword and geared up for a leaping thrust. Instinctively, the other three champs held their equipment forward. Meaningless, their efforts were. A mauve pylon of ghastly presentation opened up, and from it _Royal Necrocyst_ entered Remnant. The entity put full focus on Lucifer and Alecto, swiping them up and _carrying them_ away. In terms of distracting Team _Blazer_ , someone with a good arm chucked **Merlin** at them. _He_ had been instructed to be as _annoying_ as possible by covering their eyes. 

“Ah! What is this? _Necrocyst!_ Let me go!” Alecto struggled while Royal glided far across Terra Insanire. It couldn’t go too high or far, but far enough to thoroughly separate these disputants. 

Lucifer lamented his failure to talk down Selene. _“Damn it!_ We’ve taught her how to use her semblance, and now she can use it against _us!_ I told her not to involve herself with this. How many countless enemies I’ve fought, and opponents I’ve seen broken before me, and _she_ dives in against my orders. It would almost admirable, if it wasn’t so _dangerous.”_

Royal Necrosis let them go and retreated back to the void. Alecto tumbled across the damp floor of a stone hut, and kicked over a number of balanced rock piles to show her displeasure. “If only she listened! Now she’s disbanded everyone, probably her intention. She should stick to dancing and singing, _not_ warfare! That’s your thing.” 

“Affirmative, but if that was her goal, I partially agree with her. Why _did_ you attack Beleth?” He asked. From a distance, behind stalactites, the four masterminds watched. 

“Maybe you should go out there, Selene. It would be better if the teams were together.” Zara suggested. 

“Um, okay… Nadia, do you want to come with?” 

“Not exactly. I’ll be there, just invisible. I-I hate keeping secrets, but it must be this way. _Someone_ has to keep watch and act as the failsafe in case you can’t change their minds.” 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like _Lucifer_ needs much changing. You two will return to Team Blazer? Can you keep an eye out for Merlin, too?” 

Zara nodded while Rade articulated an actual response. “Yesiree! Although, I’m fond of the cloak n’ dagger swagger. I wouldn’t mind trying it myself, as long as you don’t mind me tramping your style, Nadia.” 

“I don’t.” 

Zara cut in. “I actually like that idea. We’ll make sure Beleth is safe, even if it requires treachery from the shadows. Somehow, I think it will. Just take the _Rhinestone_ , leave Terra Insanire, and fix this. Then come back for us. It shouldn’t take long. It _better_ not take long.” 

Nadia tiptoed out of sight and disappeared for good. Selene did the opposite, nervously approaching Lucifer and Alecto. “Oh, um guys? I hope you’re not mad at me…” 

Alecto and Lucifer looked at each other, with him taking the reins. “I wanted to spare you for this fight. But, I can see, you’re determined. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, you probably got it from _me.”_

“So you’re not mad?” 

“I’m not. Not yet, at least. What about you?” He faced Alecto. 

_“Mad?_ Yes, I’m _mad._ The Delphic escaped. Just like Nobody. Unbelievable. They’re all the same.” 

“Quit your complaining. Yes, _nobody_ likes _Nobody._ But Beleth is different. We’ve known him since we arrived in Beacon, and he hasn’t done anything to make me question his allegiance. We have a bigger problem. _The Beryl Rhinestone is gone.”_

_“What!?”_ Alecto was shaking her head at his defense of Beleth, but was now alarmed at hearing such dire news. “Why is it gone? What happened?” 

“When I was whacked by that insipid wheel, I lost it. The record shows that the stone will wander, and do whatever it wants. Who knows how far it’s travelled in this time. It’s all falling apart.” 

“Does that mean we’re trapped until someone finds it?” Selene shuddered. 

“…Affirmative. _Team Lance and Team Blazer are stuck here until the Rhinestone is found.”_

“There must be another way. That door holds a striking resemblance to one Nomad opened back in Summit’s Blight. But then again, he had the Rhinestone at the time…” 

“Further confirmation then that this valley is locked for the time being. No way in, and no way out. Finding the stone should be the most important task for everyone.” 

Alecto dismissed his game plan. “Suit yourself. I’m just wasting time  
standing around here.”

“Where are you going?” Lucifer groaned. 

“Hunting.” She hopped down a sheer rockslide, out of view. 

“She’s hunting for food, right?” Selene said. 

“…I just hope she’s not hunting _Grimm._ Regardless, it seems finding the key out of here falls to us. As usual, I must do everything myself. And worst yet, I cannot call anyone. The scroll is worthless. Not even a rocket propelled locker would receive a signal, and even if it did, it can’t get through these mountainous walls. If only we had one already, we could easily launch someone from Troy’s shop in the Meridian. Pointless. It’s all pointless.” 

“Hmm. Wait. How did Rade get here this morning?” An interesting conundrum hit Selene. 

“He used the Rhinestone, obviously.” 

“But _Boreas_ had the Rhinestone. And then he gave it to us, and that’s how _we_ ended up here. If Rade managed to make it in on his own, there must be a way out!” 

Lucifer thought for a moment, congratulated Selene on her quick wit, and then switched strategies. “I haven’t even seen Rade yet. Or Troy for that matter. They must know something we don’t. If you see either, direct them to me. Understood?” 

“…Okay.” Selene lied. She remembered how Nadia, Rade, and Zara planned to spy in order to keep from furthering the new divide between their teams. They were in _complete_ damage control mode, and would enact an appropriate procedure with that in mind. 

Within Vale, another subset of heroes also had their hands full with stalking Delphics. Nobody had made quite a name for himself, and now the _Warden_ of Augustus Correctional had no choice but to step in. Deep inside the Forever Fall forest, he was investigating the village where the Grimm was last seen by Team Lance. And with him, Ella and Boreas tailed. 

“I just want to be clear. _This_ is where the Delphic was? This empty village? And it was Nobody. The _same_ Nobody who conspired against me with Dimitri?” Augusts squinted at his surroundings. 

Boreas laid out all the facts. “Exactly. I never saw the fight myself, I only ended it. Nobody’s reaction to the Rhinestone is _concerning,_ to say the least. He identified it instantly, then threw in the towel. There’s a good possibility he could have ended everyone here, but he _flew away,_ in fact.” 

“Did he grow wings?” 

“He called a Griffon. His sword was the method of summoning. That blasted sound is unforgettable, _despite_ my best efforts. 

Augustus checked most of the homes, then analyzed the ground for footprints. Selene’s heels were easily identified. Lucifer’s boots, Alecto’s metal soles, and Nadia’s ritualistic slippers were equally distinct. Then there were two _massive_ holes left by Boreas and Nero. Even the paws of Merlin couldn’t be missed. That left _two_ unidentified shoe grooves. One of them belonged to Nobody, the other a sure mystery. 

Augustus adjusted his glasses and floated off the floor. “So he _‘cleansed’_ this village, you say? Then where are all the bodies?” 

“Maybe he threw them down the cliff? No, he couldn’t have _possibly_ tried it. Team Lance was on him the moment smoke filled the skies.” 

Augustus looked for any sign of burnt buildings or rubble. “Every house is intact, though. Where was this fire? Was it this?” With his sword, he collapsed a charred pile of logs that, by his calculations, acted as a pyre a few days prior. 

“It would seem. That bonfire was smoldering by the time I entered the scene.” Boreas scoured the recesses of his memory to recall every last detail, no matter how mundane it seemed. 

“And it’s expertly constructed, without the use of bodies as kindle.” Augustus put the pieces together. “No one was _ever_ here before he arrived. The menace must’ve set up this fire to get someone’s attention. I guess it worked, but did he find who he was looking for? _Who_ was he looking for?” 

“The only one who would’ve come here at the sign of an invasion is a Huntsman or Huntress. Or us.” 

_“Right you are!”_ Someone’s voice exploded forth, making everyone flinch. The perplexing last set of footprints belonged to this tall man, wearing a cloak that exposed _nothing._

“Identify yourself.” Augustus turned to see the unnerving figure tread out of the scree of a crumpled lodge into the middle of town. Ella hid behind Boreas, whose own confidence faltered. 

“I came here same as you, to investigate Nobody and the recent attacks on Forever Fall. But things have gone quiet around here. Now you’re the loudest threat in Forever Fall. Save for myself, of course. I should tell you all about the first time I ventured out here as a wee lad! But another time.” 

“…” Augustus wasn’t sure how to respond. He could have sworn he recognized the man’s inflection, as gruff as it was. “That’s certainly intriguing. But I asked who you are, not why you’re here. Honestly, I’d like to know both.” 

“Why, you know who I am! You too, Mister Zale!” The stranger removed his hook and revealed himself to be none other than _Professor Stamatios._ “Aha! I leave for a few weeks, and you all forget about me? That’ll be detention. Haha!” 

“Professor!” Boreas emitted a sound of pure relief. “Thank goodness it’s you.” 

Augustus let his shoulders down as well. “Finally, a break. Anytime someone shows up outside of Vale with flowing robes, it’s never good. Guess you’re always the exception. Great to see you, Stam.” 

“And I you! But now is not the time to rejoice. That can wait for the _dance._ I trust Professor Penelope has been doing an exceptional job in my wake, Mister Zale? Her work in my absence was one of the reasons I recruited her.” 

“She’s an excellent teacher, Professor. Smart of you to consider her as a substitute, but if you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing here, and what are you _wearing?”_

Stam strutted forward and laid a hand on Augustus’s shoulder. “I’m hot on the case to find that _Nobody._ He was responsible for the surplus of Grimm attacks, and now he’s gone and left. The trail’s gone cold… As for this outfit, these are my old garments from ages ago. A Huntsman must have a uniform from his early, more adventurous days buried in his wardrobe for the times he isn’t standing guard at crosswalks.” 

Augustus summed up the situation. “So everyone’s looking for _Nobody._ And _Nobody’s_ looking for _somebody._ And _somebody_ ’s gone _somewhere,_ where _Nobody_ isn’t _._ The question is, _who_ is somebody, and _where_ is Nobody?” 

“I-I’m confused.” Ella spoke for everyone. 

Stam put the investigation back on track. “The next best thing is to track him. You say he flew? Then he left no trace. My recommendation is to spread out, maximize our presence, and look for anything. The tiniest detail can mean something. Take for example _this.”_ He pointed a statue with various fierce claw marks, inflicted with four nails. “It was a grimm who decimated this village, but not Nobody. Tell me this, Mister Zale. What grimm is capable of this sort of damage?” 

“Hm. Plenty of them have claws, but I know of none capable of stabbing _this_ far. This statue is _ruined._ Not to mention, Grimm aren’t prone to marking their territory. Must’ve been quite the old specimen.” 

“Was it _this?”_ Augustus glided out of a decrepit cabin, a flimsy notepad in his hand. It was opened to a sketch, likely constructed by a child. If it was accurate, and depicted the Grimm responsible, then the village’s executioner was a hellish humanoid creature, with fingers nearly triple the normal length. And based off of the other drawings transcribed, the nightmare was missing its lower half, and could _fly._ “Sure is a looker. Glad I’m not the only one missing legs.” 

“Why is that, anyway? Heard it’s a byproduct of your semblance. So rather, what _is_ your semblance?” Boreas took comfort in his own writings, and began updating his bestiary with information gathered on the gangly Grimm. 

“Few are permitted to know. That’s _the Administrator’s_ protocol.” 

“Who’s the _Administrator?”_ Boreas continued the line of questioning. Back and forth they went, with Stam tending to nearby clues. That left Ella, who tried to do the same, but only separated herself from her more prepared allies. And with her, a fifth unknown student had been watching, _waiting._

“Ella! Don’t run!” Terrance cornered her within one of the more luxurious mansions. She fell back, too petrified to speak. “There’s nothing to be scared of! Don’t you remember me? Or anything from the past life? That damn _‘Oathkeeper’_ couldn’t have really taken away everything, could he? What is your last name?” 

“I-I don’t know! Just leave me alone!” Although she could never explain it in words, his mere visage and physical form brought about immense dread and doubt. “I don’t know who you are, all I know is I’m supposed to stay away from you!” 

“Yet _I_ know who _you_ are. Explain that.” 

“Th-Then prove it! Who am I? _You_ tell me my last name.” 

Terrance seemed deeply conflicted, the dew of tears settling on his eyes. “I-I can’t. If I do, there’s a chance you’ll remember the… No, it’s _impossible!_ I’m sorry. I have to do this.” He shuffled closer, his steps fussy, the nodes on his coat beginning to discharge _electricity._

“Mister Sirius!” Professor Stam slammed his way through the front door, the volume of his shouting more terrifying than any surprise entry. 

“What!? Professor?” 

“Aha! Bet you didn’t expect to see me here did you? And **you!”** He knelt down to observe Ella closely, having never encountered the holographic wanderer before. After his deduction, he hoisted her onto her feet. “Hmm… _Blue skin, transparent, horns..._ You must be Miss **Ella!** I’ve heard a lot about you from your friend Miss Flora! It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” 

“Y-You know Nadia?” She hid behind him to get away from Terrance. 

“But of course! She’s one of my students, same as this capable young trooper!” He gestured towards Terrance. “You’re _always_ welcome in Beacon Academy. Don’t forget! Who am I joking, if Miss _Flora’s_ recruited you, you must be sharp as a razor. Probably have the memory of an elephant, no? 

“Um, actually, Professor.” Terrance, in a display reminiscent of the last time his plan was interrupted, mimicked ignorance. He and Ella had an understanding that neither were to reveal their knowledge to others. Though in Ella’s case, due to her limited recollection, there wasn’t much to spoil. “She has a memory problem. She can’t remember much at all, no matter what _I_ or really anyone does.” 

“Then that’s no good! You know, back in the old days, when young lads couldn’t quite recall that Grimm tip, we used to give them a crack on the _noggin!_ Works every time. Although, there might have been one or two times it just furthered the holes in their memory. I can’t really remember.” 

“Save the cracking for Nobody.” Augustus and Boreas joined them. “I’ll be sure to give him a stern punishment myself when I find him, before turning him into the Administrator of course. But we’ve looked all over, there’s nothing left here. He’s disappeared.” 

An interesting thought hit Boreas. “I might have an idea of where he’s gone, actually. His fixation with the Beryl Rhinestone was not forgotten, and it was the last thing he commented upon before sparing us, and leaving. If he knows what the Rhinestone is, and has left because of it, perhaps he’s gone to its origin.” 

“Where might that be?” 

_“Summit’s Blight.”_ Boreas looked past the dwindling sun in the direction of warping clouds responsible for endless rainstorms. The thunder could barely be felt, even if the lightning was easily spotted- splitting rifts of gorgeous light in an otherwise dreary and inhospitable wasteland. 

“Aha! The key player fled there, did he? Then I have some good news, ladies and gentlemen!” Stam waited at the bridge leading out of the ghost town, the backside of his cape swooping aside with the eager gusts. “We’re taking another field trip back to where it all began!” 

Augustus wasn’t as hopeful. “I’d rather drown than go into that vehemently perilous hellhole. And if I do, that’s likely what’ll happen. Nomad left, and he took his mental map with him. We haven’t the resources to chase through _there.”_

“If I may cut in, Augustus.” Boreas cleared his throat. “Professor Stam has been there many times. I don’t think it’ll be a problem as long as we take _him.”_

“He’s right.” Stam turned, the beginnings of a smile forming along his lips. _“You’ve got better than a map. You’ve got me.”_

Entry No. 3 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	4. The Moth Beckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moth is a being drawn to the light, working from the darkness, searching for heroes and villains alike. Her dreadful mist, marked by the Seer Grimm, is closing in from every angle, smothering the desperate and claustrophobic bid to escape the Land of Madness, Terra Insanire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 4: The Moth Beckons_

Summit’s Blight was cruel. It was unforgiving. It was bitterly _cold._ Nomad _wasn’t,_ even as the temperatures continued to plummet. The mountains showed mercy this day, sparing him a flood of rain. Of upmost concern was keeping the package dry, for in Nomad’s arms and under Idol’s Cloak was a folded container. Its contents were to be kept hidden. 

A righteous Griffon silently swerved through the clouds above and dropped its rider. **Nobody** descended soft on his feet, enduring the fall with quiet, smooth precision. _“Deer!”_

Nomad turned, his eyes widening at the sight. Utterly shocked, he tumbled to the floor, his box being cushioned by the coat. Unfortunately, _his_ landing wasn’t as charitable. “ _What!?_ Impossible! A-A Delphic lives?” His vision folded in on itself, and he began choking. This meltdown lasted only a moment before Nobody sauntered over and heaved him up, laughing at the display of weakness. 

_“Get on your feet, **Deer.** Enough of this. As much as I’m tempted to slay you here and now, I’ll keep those urges to myself.” _

Nomad broke out of his grip, now refreshed, his bearings acquired anew. _“Can it really be? A **Delphic?**_ I’d heard of a _Grimm Tactician_ waging war with the red forest. I’m just shocked to learn it’s all true. Too often are tales of madmen and legends little more than fodder for the fireplace.” 

“Indeed. A similar story came upon myself- word of a _cloaked deer_ tearing down massive spider-grimm in the sorrowful Summit’s Blight. And now, I stand in the presence of that _Cursed Faunus._ Is that an issue?” He placed a hand on the handle of his blade and advanced. 

“No.” Nomad wasn’t concerned with his own safety, _that_ much could be deduced from the way he quickly shifted to protect the _box,_ whatever may be inside. Nobody was tuned into this fact. “Not _yet,_ anyway. And I was not alone when Galathyn perished. But enough talk about that terrible night. Tell me your _name.”_

“You first.” 

**_“No.”_** Nomad stood slightly taller than the newcomer, and became pitiless in his wording. 

_“Then I am Nobody.”_

“Well then, tell me this. What brings a Delphic, who had previously been attracting a fair bit of attention on the outskirts of Vale, to Summit’s Blight?” Nomad sought to steal whatever scraps of information he could from Nobody while their introductions were still fresh, their relationship in its infancy. 

“That bane is not carried by you. Those are reasons kept only for _me._ You don’t own these mountains… But then, if that’s true, why are you here? _What are you looking for?”_ Nobody asked. 

“You’re watching me. You’re watching _everyone._ You have **insatiable** hunger for knowledge, and an _unbearable_ love of secrecy. It seems not even this place is exempt from enemy ears. There are intruders everywhere. First the legends of Vale, then the forces of Caligula. After that, **she** sends in _the Seer._ And now, _you.”_

Nobody adjusted his hat and began preaching to the skies. “One of those is not like the others. I’ll keep you guessing which one. But I’m _impressed._ You’ve noticed the _‘Seer’_ of the _Moth._ That’s the only noteworthy contender here besides you and the White Fang. And, it’s the reason I _left_ Forever Fall- to keep under her radar.” 

“The Moth. Is that what you call her?” 

“With pleasure. And _it_ beckons.” Nobody’s smile stretched further than usual. 

_“Who_ beckons?” 

_“The **Moth** beckons.”_ He sneered. “And if they get their way, Remnant will fall. Nothing will be left.” 

Nomad looked back at the cardboard crate, sadness seeping past his usually suppressive visage. _“All that matters… Is what I have lost.”_

_“…Hahaha!_ You and I are one and the same in that regard. I hope you have eyes in the back of your head, because danger is lurking. There is much to fear, including **me.** The next time we meet, I’d hate to find you dead.” 

“Not like it would change anything.” Nomad grumbled, watching Nobody call his Griffon and casually dip off the edge of a notable cliff. The Delphic caught his monstrous flying counterpart, and returned to the clouds above. Picking up the box and reflecting on his situation, Nomad couldn’t help but appreciate his surroundings. Leaving Summit’s Blight was a task few could accomplish with such ease, and now the sun shone through whatever mist lingered, foliage eating up what was previously barren rock. 

Upon the crag, alongside the ocean, the monument titled _“Zenith”_ awaited. A mournful prayer came with Nomad’s return here, and past the bridge the house welcomed him back, offering a refuge that could never be found otherwise. 

This time, not a soul waited inside. He ensured his privacy by locking the double doors, sealing him inside a foyer with assorted furniture. There was indeed a second floor, though it didn’t seem to captivate him quite like the table he set his parcel down on. Finally, a moment of respite. Nomad balanced Idol’s Cloak on the back of a dining chair and unfurled the ribbon around the package to reveal a _cake._

“Happy birthday. I, _aha,_ I got you a cake.” The lack of any real person alongside Nomad didn’t stop him from talking. “A good friend of mine made it. I made sure it was your favorite, see? Purple! Haha… It was nothing. Only the best for you. You deserve it.” 

Crickets filled in the awkward periods of silence when no response was awarded. 

“How’ve you been? I’ve been doing well, just really busy these days. How about I cut you a piece? I was never any good at cutting these, but maybe I could give it a try… _Aha!_ There you go!” He took a seat, and placed a hefty serving on a nearby plate. “Can’t _bake_ the cake, can’t _serve_ the cake. I’m sure you remember, the only thing I ever _could_ create was the Sweet Regale. It was always _her_ favorite. _She_ was the one who invented it. Next time, I’ll make some for you. But a cake is the best for _birthdays,_ and I was scared of messing everything up.” 

Waves lapped against the _Zenith,_ the cliff that upheld this mansion that so clearly acted as a hideout and tactical retreat for the faunus within. More comforting was the echo of those waves. _Magnificent._

“I know, me? Scared? It’s unusual. But you know, everyone gets scared sometimes. _She_ had a fair few run-ins with fear herself. If only she were here, now…” Nomad sighed, cutting himself a slice of cake. Without much left to say, he waited, snacking on the treat. 

“I miss you. I wish things could be different. Every day, I wish. I’m sorry, it’s just been _difficult._ But I’m going to make everything right, okay? I know I say that every time, but… I _promise_ this time. We’re close to fixing this.” 

This portrait, of a faunus speaking to himself in the presence of a delicious cake, continued for quite some time. It would not be until sunrise that he moved from that position, and barely had the sun just taken its slumber. When it came to wasting time, though, Nomad’s once-allies were a step up. _They_ hadn’t the slightest clue how long they’d been trapped in Terra Insanire. Doubtless, they’d witnessed sundown at least twice. 

“C’mon! You’ve gotta let me come with you! I won’t be in trouble as long as Royal and Merlin stay with me.” Selene begged. 

“And what if they don’t?” He noticed Merlin’s disapproval, and clarified his implications. “Or _can’t?_ We’ve been here too long. Whatever conflict Alecto started, it’s swung into full motion, and I can’t see it stopping anytime soon. There’s no telling what plots she or Beleth have constructed to eliminate each other. I get the unnerving feeling that even now, there is duplicity writhing about. Alecto’s barely said a _word_ since the incident, and Nadia’s covered her tracks expertly _again._ You haven’t seen either, have you?” 

_“A-All_ I care about is making sure everyone makes it out in one piece.” Selene danced around the issue, Lucifer too occupied with the convoluted synopsis to detect the lie. “And I’m getting tired of sleeping inside your armor. It barely fits, and I know you want me to wear it to keep me warm, but what about you? It’s too cold. I can’t stop you from staying up all night, but I’d prefer it not happen in _this_ weather! I can manage with just your cape. Please, let me help you fix this.” 

“It can’t be done. Your safety is of upmost importance. Have you really forgotten our mission so soon?” 

“N-No! Of course not. Enough. We need to stop this, or Grimm will find us. At least we’re not in _Summit’s Blight._ I can’t see any of us surviving overnight there.” 

“On that, we can agree. Even if both are _huge,_ the Blight is probably edging us out at this point, what with its manmade bridges, caves, and unending ravines. _Forever Fall_ and the _Emerald Forest_ cannot yet begin to compare to the peril offered there. And then, there’s the rain. Frankly, I’m surprised there isn’t another Kingdom settled there.” Lucifer paused, then began to see the situation from a militaristic perspective. Not surprising in the slightest. “Maybe that’s what that idiot, _Caligula,_ is after. The mud, along with all the other obstacles, would provide plenty of natural defenses, and the perfect battlefield. Tactics would be a joy to see there, if **I** wasn’t always the one fighting.” 

“Uh huh. Anything to keep from helping _me,_ huh?” Alecto sighed, undetectable, watching in whatever darkness beat out the moonlight. “Very well. I’ll do what I must, with or without you.” 

Without revealing her eavesdropping, and periodically looking over her shoulder to make sure it wasn’t being used against her by _Nadia,_ Alecto resumed her search of Terra Insanire. Beleth wasn’t in the Meridian, or the surface. Nor was he at the _exit._ The most Alecto had seen of Team Blazer so far was Rade. Overtime, news of the lost Rhinestone spread, thanks to him. The sly fellow bound from traveler to traveler, updating everyone before returning to the watchful splinter group consisting of Selene, Nadia, Zara, and himself. But since then, he’d vanished. 

“Ay! _Ally!”_ Troy stopped her. Overtime, his habit of randomly appearing with his shop had grown bothersome, like an itch that never subsided. It only became worse with time. 

“Ugh. Not _this,_ again.” 

“What are you doing at this late hour? Rarely do loyal customers need dust so direly that they’d come to me! Aren’t there bazaars back in wherever-it-is you’re from?” 

“They don’t have _bazaars._ We have **stores.** This isn’t the _Stone Age,_ and that’s coming from a historian. Lastly, _you_ came to _me.”_

“Bad night, tonight?” Troy spun a bushel of juggling balls on one finger. “What happened?” 

Alecto rested her hands in her face. “I already told you, **six** times. I figured out that Beleth was a Delphic. And so, he must be exiled from Remnant, one way or another. That was some couple moon-falls ago.” 

“It was? How am I just now figuring out about this?” 

“Look, I need to do this. Haven’t you taken the hint? How many times do I have to tell you? _Leave. Me. Alone.”_

Troy first appeared shocked, genuinely _hurt._ But that quickly devolved into a relentless smirk. “I see. Girl needs a bit of privacy, does she? I can do plenty to blow minds, but I can’t _read_ ‘em.” 

With his departure, silence was thrilling. But she couldn’t stop moving. Dedication was all that coerced through her now, the sentiment of taking _bitterly unmerciful revenge_ a source of gentle comfort. There was, however, a strange peace that reeked with melancholy regret. Mostly this eerie feeling came upon Alecto when she crossed past a dormant lake, the shattered moon reflecting to eclipse her silhouette. 

Beleth once again ruined everything for her. Through her paranoia, or rage, within the water-formed mirror each of her friends materialized before her, ending with the Delphic. Petrified, she stomped the pool, doing away with the spirits through calamitous ripples. 

_“For what you’ve done. For **lying** to me- I will exact Keraseer Justice upon thee.” _ She vowed, wiping her face down with the water that previously tormented her. _“Gah! What the!?”_

Frantic hands pulled her away, and forced her into a stupendous tree. Only under the branches could Alecto see her pursuer, the ambient glow of red emanating from her mask’s slits doing most of the work in that respect. 

It was _Lexy._ “You’re responsible for all of this! If you hadn’t overreacted, we’d still have the Beryl Rhinestone! _Why?_ Why did you attack Beleth?! Only I can do that!” 

Alecto struggled not to roll her eyes, but she did break away. “He’s a _Delphic._ The most vile, villainous trash Remnant’s had to endure save for Grimm themselves.” 

“You’re unbelievable. I’m stuck here, isolated, trying to talk sense into someone only concerned with killing their friends. The only way anyone’s been able to even eat is bartering with that travelling merchant, Troy. And yes, _barter._ Because nobody brought any lien. I’ve already lost _half_ my rings! And I’m tired of sleeping on the freezing floor. This is all your fault, you know?” 

“My fault? Beleth is to blame. Don’t lecture me. What I want to know is why you _defended_ him.” 

“He’s my teammate and best friend! How could I not? It’s true, I knew he was a Delphic. _Everyone_ on Team Blazer did. But evidently we had every reason to hide it. Just look at you now. He **trusted** us. _Believed_ in us. He desperately wished he could trust _you_ too. Just give him a chance. Then, we can find the Rhinestone and get out of here _together.”_

“Nonsense. _Where’s_ Beleth?” With all the talk of revenge and deception, it was only natural Grimm would arrive in person. _Ursas_ were a rarity, especially here, but this must’ve been an unwelcome oddity. The creature was especially well equipped. Alecto estimated it to be exceptionally old in having garnered _this_ much size and armor. 

The two companions quickly aligned motives as soon as the Ursa charged, pointless as it was. For a third sword-toting bringer of order lurked out of sight. A golden sword, not unlike Alecto’s prized contingency, was thrust into the Grimm from behind. With one slick move, it was severed into several pieces. Lexy looked past the rapidly disintegrating remains. What sort of warrior could effortlessly cut down something _that_ brutishly powerful? 

Evaporation broke into a wall of black smoke, which certainly helped the theatrics, but it required this newcomer to step forward. Suddenly realizing that whoever this was had the strength to do what would’ve taken the two of them a great deal to achieve, curiosity melded into terror. 

_“Lower your weapons, Huntresses.”_ The voice was that of an angel, and its owner stepped forward to reveal herself as a gallant knight, cloaked from head to toe in vibrant armor. _“My name is **Eleanor.** I am merely an ally.”_

Lexy looked over, becoming even more confused when Alecto didn’t share her bewilderment. 

“I-It cannot be! Do my eyes risk such cruel tricks on me? _Lady Eleanor?”_ Alecto dropped her sword, and trudged forward. 

“That armor? And your _Aura?”_ Eleanor seemed equally shocked, accepting the oncoming hug. “A Keraseer? Lady _Tisiphone?”_

“N-No. This is _Alecto.”_ She seemed to recognize that name, and tried her hardest to grant it little attention. 

_“Lady **Alecto!?**_ My goodness! May _Lady Clotho_ forgive me, time holds little meaning with age. Last I saw you, you were but _this_ tall.” She held her palm at about half her own height. “Has it really been _that_ long? Ah, pardon me. I shouldn’t pester you with such questions- all that’s important is that you’re _here.”_

“I-It’s a pleasure, Lady Eleanor. Much longer, and I would’ve forgotten what you _looked_ like. Much has changed since we last met.” They once again held each other close. 

_“I know.”_

“This is lovely and all but would you mind, ‘ _Lady’_ Alecto, explaining who this is? Guess you know each other?” Lexy deduced. 

“Allow me.” Her new accomplice obliged to introduce herself in full. “I’m your sentinel. I am an overseer of our world. I live to keep you, as well as all mankind, safe from the creatures of Grimm. I have known Lady Alecto’s family bloodline since my birth, and have treasured every Keraseer for generations.” 

“How? You can’t be that old.” 

“Remnant is full of surprises.” 

Lexy shrugged. “So your main thing is killing Grimm? Isn’t that every Huntress, or Huntsman?” 

“…Perhaps. But it had not always been this way. I was once elected champion, of the horde that is humanity. They have a choice to make on their path, but I’m afraid that as a _Silver-Eyed Warrior,_ it is both my privilege and duty to rid Remnant of Grimm till my last breath. Such was the will of Lady Clotho, and her coven.” 

“Silver eyes? Silver eyes, yeah?” Lexy was beginning to think she was the victim of some sort of bad punchline. “…Who cares about _silver eyes?_ I’ve got green eyes. Where’s _my_ trophy?” 

Eleanor understood this ignorance. It seemed as though this wasn’t the first time someone questioned what was considered a mundane attribute, and display of vanity. “I am shackled by an oath not to tell. But, as a friend of Lady Alecto, maybe she could impart the history of silver eyes. I hope she’s been brushing up on Kingdom Lore.” 

“S-She’s not my friend _anymore.”_ Lexy huffed, remembering her current circumstances. 

“You’re _kidding._ Why is that?” 

Alecto stepped in. “She’s just angry with me because I attacked a Delphic. Beleth, he calls himself. ” 

_“Hey!”_ Lexy stomped, her hair flickering with righteous flames. “It’s supposed to be a secret!” 

“A _Delphic!?”_ Eleanor’s voice flared, quivering not with fear or apprehension, but the apex of disdain. “You killed him right? _Those aberrations deserve **nothing** less than painful extermination on sight. Not even **torture** is worth the risk of their survival.” _

“Finally, someone who has their _head_ screwed on correctly.” Alecto nodded. 

Lexy’s composure faltered at being outnumbered. _“Stop!_ There’s nothing wrong with him! You can’t turn on him because of something so trivial!” 

“Except that you attacked Lucifer for no reason, and made him drop the Rhinestone. Congratulations, air-head.” 

“I walked in and saw him fighting Beleth. I find it hard to believe that **my** Team Leader attacked first. _Yours_ explodes at the smallest of inconveniences. He’s like a broken alarm clock that won’t stop beeping.” 

Eleanor’s dissatisfaction with the situation, even as an outsider, couldn’t be hidden. “Such a shame to see sisters turn on each other. To watch two once dearly acquainted colleagues at one other’s necks is a sad affair. Humans shouldn’t kill themselves.” 

“I don’t know much about you, but you’re clearly a capable fighter. No doubt, you’ve had your hands full with those pesky _‘humans.’_ Admit it, you’ve fought someone before.” 

“Never someone who wasn’t a sister of _the Coven._ I am not permitted to meddle in affairs nary concerning Grimm. I will _never_ draw my blade on a human nor faunus. If anything, I was originally here for the preservation of Remnant. There is a _faunus in red_ doing terrible things, and I must halt his plans, or something _unspeakable_ will happen. Though, I thank Lady Alecto for her share of knowledge. I did not come here knowing of this Delphic, but now, _I am only here to slay it.”_

_“You’ll never beat him!”_ Lexy said. _“He has a pure heart, no matter what you two say! You won’t fight humans? Better walk away now, then, because I will perish before I let him die!”_

**_“Not. Likely.”_** These words sent a wave a dread across the channel, partly due to the mystery of who said it. Eleanor, Alecto, and Lexy all looked over at the first sign of a sleuth. Heavy, rubbery footsteps signaled an approach. 

_Boreas? Impossible._ Entry or exit was out of the question, so long as the Rhinestone was missing. Lexy rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right, whilst Alecto spoke for her. “Boreas! Why are you here? _How_ are you here? You don’t have the stone, do you?” 

“So it _was_ lost.” He sounded more quaint than distraught. “Sorry to disappoint, but it eludes even me. But not to worry, I am here to help.” 

“But how did you-” 

_“I know, I know._ How’d I get here? I figured there was something amiss when Team Lance _and_ Blazer went missing on the same night, and obviously the Rhinestone had something to do with it. There was a small, but serviceable amount of energy from the Rhinestone lingering on my equipment. I had to use the last of it stored inside, and almost nothing came of it. Let me clarify. _Within the confines of reality, there is now no method of leaving **or** entering Terra Insanire. _ That’s why I brought this!” He hauled a rocket-propelled locker off of his shoulder, embedding it into the ground. 

“What’s the point?” Lexy berated him. “You could’ve come here with assistance! All we need is an army of extra eyes to help us look!” 

**“I** am here to find the Rhinestone. Nobody knows it better than me, and there’s nearly a semester of research and notes to back that up. A band of _‘helpers’_ would only slow me down. Besides, **think.** I had to move fast, and bringing more people into this labyrinth without any contingency in the event we _truly_ cannot find the stone is be a great way to kill us. _All_ of us.” 

There were no faults in his plan that Alecto or Lexy could see _yet._ Patting his hand against the metal tube made for carrying weapons, he continued. “I’ve done all I can. With _this,_ it’ll be easy for one of us to leave, just this once. Maybe _they_ can think of something on the outside, but I’m the best choice for actually _finding_ the instrument of our departure.” 

“Lady Alecto? You’re stuck here?” Eleanor began to understand, although not quite fully. 

“I-I’ll explain everything. Just follow me.” She sought to recite the events of the past few days without the interruptions of Lexy, and left both her and Boreas behind. 

“If I may.” He stalled. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting this afternoon? My name is _Boreas._ I am the leader of **Team Burnt,** and a good friend of Alecto.” 

“Eleanor.” She was beyond shaking hands, and Boreas wasn’t legendary enough to solicit kneeling. Thus, she simply waved. “My purpose is to travel these lands, and rid them of Grimm. It fills me with unyielding happiness to find others pursuing the same path. Just _seeing_ Lady Alecto has uplifted my spirits for the next hundred moons. Like you, I share a special bond with her.” 

“Thank you, Lady Eleanor.” Alecto had a hint of rekindled joy somewhere in the recesses of that statement. Though, her quick departure with Eleanor diminished any hope of her giving up the battle against Beleth. 

_“’Lady’_ Alecto? Just as I theorized.” Boreas turned to Lexy. “Without question, there is a fair bit about her past that’s been kept from us. That reeks of royalty, does it not? Though, there are few equipped with plating and weaponry that shines so bright, so that’s not _really_ a surprise, is it?” 

“Huh. I always just assumed she found that outfit, or maybe she made it at whatever Academy accepted her. Pretty arrogant if that’s the case, though. Eleanor’s a different story. There’s something… _off_ about that duo.” 

“I’m inclined to agree. _Now,_ would you mind updating me on what’s going on?” 

Lexy did as asked by Boreas, meanwhile a similar conversation took place between the new partnerships of knights. But that recap was far less forgiving of Beleth, with plenty of hyperbole and the perfect amount of teeth clenching. “…And now, we’re imprisoned here.” 

“I see. So, you all _know_ of the Beryl Rhinestone? Impressive. I should’ve expected nothing less from a Keraseer. It is crucial we get it back, not only for your wellbeing, but for **everyone.** That’s part of why I’m here, actually. Items of that sort are _wicked.”_

“Thank you. But I’m a bit confused about one thing. If I had the stone this entire time, how did you get in here? Maybe how _you_ entered is how _we_ exit! Do you have something that can open the door?” 

“Nothing that simple, I’m afraid. I may have explained this to you once before, when you were but a child, but we both know _those_ days are long past. My magic is potent, but limited. All members of _Clotho’s Coven_ are allowed to rest **one** night of the month, when the moon finishes its cycle. Nothing more. That alone gives us the strength to fight until the next new moon. And _when_ the moon- the mark of darkness, is born anew, no matter where I rest, I will wake up in my home- the **Heart of the Coven.”** Eleanor stood at a vantage point where the shattered orb was easily seen enveloping a large portion of the sky. “Now you understand, yes? I came here with hopes of finding the Rhinestone, but if I cannot, I will be taken to my bed in a month’s time. Less, even. If you’ll recall from Kingdom Lore, this privilege is complementary to _all_ members of Clotho’s Coven. I have her Majesty to thank, and I often do.” 

“Huh. Yeah, that must’ve slipped my mind at some point. There’s lots to keep track of, as you know. So let me get this straight. You, as well as any _Coven_ devotee, have a way out of here. I bet Summit’s Blight isn’t any problem for you, either. But how did you make it here in the first place?” 

“I climbed, believe it or not. There was an opening in a cove.” 

“That must be the Meridian! Me and Team Lance have been there many times. Did it have a sweet view?” Eleanor nodded. “Alright! But how? Climbing up is impossible, we’ve tried. The walls are too slippery, and there’s no footholds.” 

“I suppose I _could_ reveal my tricks, to celebrate our coming together. The secret’s in my _blade.”_ She held it out. 

“Woah! I almost forgot! That’s the ancient sword **_Tormentyst!”_** Alecto went pale at witnessing the famed artifact in person, only fragmented memories of it previously lingering since their last reunion. “That’s _so_ awesome! Selene would love this, even if she can’t use it.” 

“Few can. Few are _allowed._ But you’re always welcome to try. See that big tree? Take a swing.” 

_“Yay!”_ Alecto jittered with excitement. Savoring the feel of the handle, appreciating its perfect artistry and metal work, she was given goosebumps. Her attack didn’t do much, but it still administered a deep slice that would’ve put any Grimm into critical condition. 

“Perfect form! And a respectable cut, too. Most are not even fit to _scratch_ it. Can’t say I’m surprised, but here’s where the twist comes.” Eleanor retrieved _Tormentyst_ and gave a half-hearted swing that was more like a limp putt in comparison to what Alecto had wrought with every ounce of her courage and confidence on full display as _this_ sword was something very few ever had a chance to even _glimpse._ The tree was halved. “Poor thing. It had so much life left to live.” 

“Wow! How’d you do that?” Alecto clapped. 

“I didn’t. Tormentyst did. Bestowed by Lady Clotho, it gauges how pure a soul its bearer holds, and will adjust accordingly. For most humans, it acts as little more than a club. For silver-eyed warriors, it’s even more effective. Then comes you, a _Keraseer._ And at the end, members of the Coven can use it to its **full** potential.” 

“Oh, I get it! You climbed up by stabbing Tormentyst into the mountain, then using it as needed. If anyone else tried it, the metal would just bounce off… How about you climb down, then come back, and let us tag along one-by-one?” 

Eleanor took a seat on the severed log, then used it as a makeshift bed. Ordinarily, such a display of vulnerability wouldn’t have even crossed her mind, but not with Alecto around. “It would require an inhuman amount of endurance. Which I have. But also, it’s significantly more taxing to climb **down** than it is **up,** and it would take too much _time._ Scaling into Terra Insanire _alone_ just once took me but three nights and four days. I _must_ find the Rhinestone before the new moon, or the faunus in red will prevail. Remnant depends on it.” 

“I’m not sure I follow.” Alecto admitted. “There’s only **one** _‘faunus in red’_ that I know of, and he’s from Kingdom Lore. But as far as I can tell, we’ve already encountered him.” 

_“You have!?”_

“Well, yeah. He calls himself _Nomad._ He’s got Idol’s Cloak, and horns. Rather, antlers. And he wears bandages. That sounds a lot of like Kyradin Bael to me. Although, he _did_ drop the crimson motif. But even if it’s not him, what could he be doing that’s so bad? He’s all over Kingdom Lore for a reason. A _good_ reason.” 

“I… I cannot say. I’m sorry, Lady Alecto. Not even a Keraseer is to know. If you were older, perhaps I’d consider it. But the state of affairs is about to plunge into chaos, and when the world comes crumbling in around me, I must be alone. Forget I said anything.” 

Alecto joined her on the splintery substitute for a bench. “If you insist. I won’t pester you about it, and in return, I get to keep Tormentyst for a week.” 

“How about we trade? I get the Keraseer Heirloom.” Eleanor laughed, hitting Alecto in the arm for show. 

“No way! It’s an heirloom for a reason!” Giggles were shared for a few fleeting seconds. “Hey, Lady Eleanor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for returning. I didn’t even know you were still alive. It’s been difficult ever since, _you know…”_ She wrapped both her arms around Eleanor. “On top of that, I’ve had a _really_ bad last couple days. I really needed a pick-me-up.” 

“Oh. Don’t mention it. You have any idea how long it’s been since I had a chance to laugh alongside my sisters? This is a gift. It wouldn’t be possible without you.” 

Together they waited, trying to spot the tiny vibrations of the moon, the twinkle of every star cluster catching their attention for but a moment. 

“So, I guess we should get started on killing that Delphic, huh? Do you have any plan?” Eleanor said. When paired together, the two’s immense hatred of Grimm shot down any chance of ending the conflict between Beacon’s teams. 

“No. But that reminds me of something. Besides Beleth, there was another Delphic in Forever Fall by the name of Nobody. I tried to kill him, my whole team did. He… He ran away! The wimp left before we could finish him off. But we’ll get him next time! He used a sword.” 

“Don’t go near him.” Eleanor quickly interrupted. 

“What? Why?” 

“If he uses a sword, then he is a warrior from my past. Listen. Even as a Delphic, respect that he is more powerful than you, and he _is._ He won’t hesitate to slay a Keraseer. Leave him to me.” 

“But he did hesitate. That’s what’s so infuriating-” 

A grinning intruder with robes joined the conversation uninvited. “Can it truly be? Or have I finally gone wacky? Eleanor? You’re trapped here with me too, at long last?” 

“You know her?” 

“Troy!?” Eleanor backed away. “How? I thought you were dead!” 

He stretched, snickering. “Well, truth be told, I thought so as well. Things had gotten a tad hectic with that Wraith, but we made it. That’s what counts. What about the rest of Clotho’s Coven. About time they sent in the cleanup crew. I know it’s only been a week or so, but I miss ‘em already.” 

“A week? What are you talking about? I lost you a long time ago!” She ran up and clenched his shoulders. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I know it felt like awhile, but I was banished here some five days ago! Or six. Too long in my book. About time they sent in the cleanup crew. I know it’s only been a week or so.” He repeated himself _again._

“He does that a lot.” Alecto eased Eleanor’s confusion. 

“You’re wrong, Troy. It’s been _eons_ since we lost to the Wraith. _You’ve been stuck here for hundreds of years.”_

Troy’s smile dropped. It seemed as though for once he was gearing up to see his situation for what it was. But nothing could break through. “Hahaha _ha!_ You always did know how to pull my leg! What a joker! You ought to teach _Mania_ those tricks, get her to ease up a little bit. _‘Hundreds of years!’_ Genius!” He galloped away, cheerily filling Terra Insanire with inane laughter. 

Alecto crossed her arms. “You knew him hundreds of years ago? How? Guy’s nuts, not the sort I’d expect to extrapolate immortality. I never saw him in any lore books.” 

“He isn’t immortal. He _should_ be dead… How is it that he’s managed to stay so young? Something’s snapped inside him ever since our final battle together, that much I can be certain of. But nothing else changed. He looks the same.” 

“I’d like some answers, too. Troy can teleport, along with his dumb little tent of goods. You would know more than me. What is the _Wraith,_ and did it beat him? Does it have anything to do with you?” 

Eleanor balanced her helm on one of her hands, then walked away. “I-I’d rather not talk about it. This much I promise, there’s basically nothing you know that I don’t concerning _him._ His survival must have something to do with this place” She regretfully said. 

“Once we kill Beleth and make it out of here, we can study it! Boreas probably has a bookshelf full of information on Terra Insanire!” She cupped her hands to make sure her words were carried far. Then, awkwardly, she looked around and chased after Eleanor. 

Now that they’d left the scene, things became _quiet._ Boreas and Lexy had retreated underground. Alecto and Eleanor had begun plotting the downfall of the recently discovered Delphic in their ranks. The last faction of pacifists trying their best to quell the conflict couldn’t make nearly as much ground, considering the startling trend of invading _Purifiers._

“What is _he_ doing here!?” Nadia hissed. She, Zara, and Rade were all hiding under a blanket of leaves crafted from the Meridian. Ahead, three Servants of Servus Portum stomped in sync, creating a cacophony of chrome clicks. 

Rade squinted. “Looks like a trio of red-eyed peasants to me. Just look at those strides, they are proud of who they are!” 

“Shh! Those are the clones of _Aamon!_ They’re from Servus Portum!” 

_“Portum!”_ He slammed his fist down, almost giving away their position. He then ranted while transcribing the name of the mimics in the Fear Index. “That’s that horrible city threatening to engulf Mellow Crest, isn’t it? They’ve caused the Baroness enough trouble as is! Let me at him!” 

Nadia stopped him from charging in. “Wait! How do you know about that? You’ve never been to Mellow Crest or Servus Portum.” 

“I’ve had my fair share of trips there in the past. Crest, I mean. I like to keep track of their affairs. It’s sort of a _personal_ matter, you see.” 

“Rade, use unconventional attacks! You can destroy them really easily, but they learn from their encounters. Try to leave one of them alive! We can interrogate him!” Zara piped up. 

Nadia seized up at the barbarity of Rade’s assassinations, somewhat impressed with his ability to sulk in the gloom unseen. “Why? What makes you think he’ll talk?” 

“When I was in Servus Portum, one of those clones tried to negotiate with me. He claimed he was on our side.” 

“And you believed him?” 

“We’re about to find out if he was fibbing.” Zara was satisfied at seeing Rade deal with the Purifiers without the use of his trademark choreography or pitchfork. Two of them were disabled by smashing their heads together from behind. The last was spared as she requested, but Rade couldn’t help twisting both metal arms off like an action figure. A knee to the head made sure Aamon’s goon was alive, but unable to fight. “Good work!” 

“Ah, many thanks! Would’ve loved to use my semblance. These dupes deserve it for giving Mellow Crest such grief. But alas, they haven’t pushed my buttons to that point.” 

“Aren’t these cyborgs, though? And what even is your semblance?” Nadia didn’t switch off her own ability until she was done speaking. 

“You don’t want to know.” Zara answered. 

“How about we strike a deal? Tell me your fears, and I won’t use them against you! You can either take your enigma to the grave, or we can die in equilibrium! Which one scares you most?” 

“Lucifer told me not to tell you. Bring it up with him.” She passed the blame. 

He spat in disgust. “A shame! If he knew my semblance, he’d know how important it was to be prepared ahead of time! Then again, if I ever used it against him, I better be ready for war. Better not count my chickens before they hatch. And I have experience in that regard. You’ve heard of egging houses, I presume?” 

“Does this story have a point?” Zara herded them towards the still conscious Aamon. 

“Sure, you could learn something. I don’t think throwing eggs at homes is that funny, though. No, instead, you **freeze** the egg. Aim for the windows! Then, an hour later, once the egg thaws, the landowner will have a real tongue twister lickin’ their brain! Broken window, a dent in the wall, and an egg nearby! They’ll be so confused!” 

“So _you’re_ the one who broke our window!” Nadia gasped. “Lucifer’s gonna _kill_ you when he finds out about this!” 

“Put that on hold. We have work to do.” Zara pulled Aamon onto his knees. She was pleased to see, his eyes were still glowing. “What should we ask him?” 

“What’s he doing in Terra Insanire?” Nadia suggested. 

“What are you doing in Terra-” 

“We are here to purify these lands, for the glory of Supreme Leader Caligula.” 

“What is your plan?” Zara expected him to dodge the question. But he was able to regain a small amount of credibility in an honest answer. 

“I was assigned with examining what had caused a recent spike of activity in this quadrant, but more specifically I was to gather intelligence on the following: _Lucifer_ and _Selene Virtus_ , _Alecto Keraseer, Nadia Flora,_ and _Zara Tir. Additionally, an agent of Caligula named Horace has been showing signs of artifice in these mountains.”_

Nadia shook her head. “He can’t be trusted. Why would he release that information? Clearly, he intends to lead us astray. Isn’t that right?” 

“Incorrect.” 

“Then why? Why is it that, every time we corner one of you, you squeal so easily?” Zara said. 

“When _Aamom **‘AA0001’** _was constructed by General _Victor,_ under the supervision of Supreme Leader _Caligula,_ he was denied the ability to lie. Aamon only speaks the truth, he knows no lies. And therefore, the same applies to us Purifiers.” 

“So, none of you can lie? Why does Caligula hunt us?” 

“I… cannot anticipate.” Over the course of the statement, Aamon’s voice drooped until his eyes were extinguished of their avid glow. 

“Wait! How did you get here? _How did you make it into Terra Insanire?”_ She shouted. He was already dead. “Damn! He could’ve known our way out of here. Stupid piece of _junk!”_ She stomped its head repeatedly, tiring herself out. 

“Ugh. This is getting old. I’m sick of all this yelling, and _fighting.”_ Nadia wrapped her hood around her body, shivering. “We’re going to miss the dance at this rate. I wish it could just end. I want to go _home._ To Beacon. I miss our beds. I miss all the playing and joking with Team Lance. I miss _Ella.”_

_“Don’t give up. I’ve never seen you cry, and I better not now. If you lose hope, Nadia, that’s immediate spell-defeat for everyone here. Even now, your smile is what motivates us.”_ Boreas made everyone but Rade jolt back with his surprise introduction. His large hand locked the recently questioned Aamon’s head into a vice grip. He dragged it up, and began preaching to it. “What do you think, machine? Nothing but an empty husk, now.” He chucked it facedown into a puddle. 

“Boreas!” Zara blinked to make sure she was seeing right. “Y-You guys can see that, right? I’m not going crazy?” 

“This real enough for you?” He had hauled the rocket-propelled locker all the way here, and caused tremors in the earth when he slammed it down. “Long story. I’m here to help. Where’s Selene? With this locker, one of us has a one way ticket out of here, and I’d say she’s the prime candidate.” 

Nadia dismissed her own desires to escape this nightmare, looking out for the wellbeing of someone not only blessed to travel Terra Insanire, but blessed with the pursuit of a bloodthirsty knight. “No! We should send _Beleth!_ If either he or Alecto leave, that’ll solve half our problems. Alecto will never go for it. If anything, she’d like to prolong our entrapment to stay in the ring with him.” 

“I vote that **Merlin** leaves!” Rade somersaulted over. “Poor thing must be terrified! To first be cursed to live the life of an animal, then be enslaved by a princess! The _humanity!”_

**“No!** _I’m_ leaving.” Zara shut down all dissent. “There is a task I must complete back in the kingdoms. This is my chance to set things right.” She focused on the three corpses of Aamon. 

_“You?_ What could you need to do that triumphs our safety?” Nadia whined. 

“Don’t be mistaken. I will try my hardest to find answers. Boreas, you were smart to come in person and allow one of us to leave. Your efforts are best spent here, with the Rhinestone’s location. But trust me, Nadia. I need to do this.” 

“O-Okay. I trust you.” 

“Thank you. I have unfinished business in Remnant.” 

“Remnant? So not just Vale?” Boreas noted when she traded stares with the metal bodies already being consumed by shrubbery. He did the same with her hooks. _“What are you **really** after?”_

“I promise, when it’s all said and done, I’ll make **everything** clear.” Zara shook his hand. “Now, will you help me with this locker, or not? Take me to _Augustus Correctional Facility.”_

“I’m afraid we’ll need to wait for the weather to recede before I can do _that._ If I had to guess without any instruments, which I _will,_ I’d say we’ll be golden by morning.” 

Entry No. 4 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	5. The Appalling Tactics of Naros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Vale's Most Wanted is shadowed by an investigation into Servus Portum, which leads our heroes to question what differentiates the White Fang from the Old Fang. Despite each faction denouncement of the other, Naros is the proof one needs to claim they aren't so different. Completely out of control, even his allies are growing impatient with the piercing screams of his victims late at night, which keep the barracks from getting any real rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 5: The Appalling Tactics of Naros_

The day introduced itself with valiant, merry, _agonizing_ sunlight. Ella was too occupied to enjoy it. Occupied running for her life. Too busy sprinting through sidewalks and hiding in dumpsters. All she sought was an afternoon walk that would _hopefully_ take her mind off Nadia’s absence. Now, she thought herself a _fool_ for turning down Augustus’s offer to accompany her, because on the way back, she saw **Terrance.**

She was rather certain he recognized her as well. _Everyone_ always caught sight of the neon ghost who shone brighter than the best holographic messengers Atlas could offer, even if they _tried_ to ignore her. 

All this contributed to her strategy. Completely abandoning stealth, she thought it best to outrun him. But she wasn’t making it any closer to Augustus Correctional. Instead, she found herself gulled at the entrance of Vale’s docks. 

There weren’t too many people at this popular tourist spot. Most of them were wrapped within the bedsheets of their comfy homes. Terrance trespassed the street, walking almost as fast as she ran. Subtlety was still important. 

“S-Stop! Terrance! Don’t come any closer!” Ella pleaded. 

He sighed. “Why are you so afraid? What did _he_ do to your memories? What did he alter within them regarding me?” 

“I know almost _nothing!_ I hardly remember my own name! I don’t know _where_ I’ve seen you, or _how,_ but there’s something inside telling me to stay away! I trust my instincts.” 

“I always liked that about you. But I have to follow my heart, too. If I don’t take care of you, the person who did this to us will destroy everything we know.” Terrance inched closer, now positioned in the middle of the road. 

“Tell me what you’re going to do. Y-You better not hurt me!” She tripped over her words _and_ her feet, knocking a cloud of dust onto the pier. Now, there was no chance of evading him. If only a miracle could’ve taken place at that very moment. If only an egotistical, insane crime-lord with the gall to resume his vices within Vale could have returned, with a _bang._

First came the _tire screeches._ Then, Terrance pensively checked the source of the ear-splitting rubber, only to get a hands-on examination. A lavish sports vehicle of unknown origin rammed into him, destroying his Aura. What’s more, the driver made sure he had the speed to knock Terrance out of sight, into the waves below. 

Now stopped, the burnt smoke of locked wheels masked the transgressor. He swung the door open, planted both feet onto the ground with confidence, and took a great sniff of the ocean breeze. Most ran at seeing him. Contently whistling, the man brought a glass of _champagne_ to his lips. Then, removing his shades, he stared down Ella, daring her to speak first. 

_“Wanna sip?”_

_“D-Dimitri!?_ Is that you?” She crawled to her feet. 

_“Course it’s me! It ain’t been **that** long since your grand-pappy sent me to Atlas! Then again, word on the street is you’ve got yourself a remembrance problem. Sure looked like you needed a hand back there. Fortunately, I got **plenty** for bird-man to catch. He didn’t take that hit gracefully, if you feel my drift. **He** did. So, watchu’ been up to?” _ Dimitri lapped up the rest of his drink, then tossed the glass back into his unreasonably perfect car. Certainly, it was commandeered for less than wholesome purposes. 

“N-Nothing. You haven’t changed your ways, have you? Everyone said you were a terrible person, that you did terrible things.” 

“Well, let’s see. I didn’t pay that parking ticket. I killed this car and stole the dealer.” With fingers he began counting his feats since sunrise. “What I’m trying to say is, this is all just a big misunderstanding! I’m really not such a bad guy. Yeah, the bank teller didn’t make it through that heist, but the guy was already dead when I got there.” 

“I-If what they say _is_ true, what are you doing here? If any cops see you, there won’t be anywhere to hide. I’m supposed to tell Augustus if I see anyone suspicious. He won’t go easy on you.” She nervously held both hands close. There was no question Dimitri was number one most wanted for good reason, but he’d been consistently helping Ella, his blackmail notwithstanding. Because of him, Terrance was gone for the time being. 

“Eh. Let him try. Listen, I’ve been put on stress leave.” To her utter distress, he slipped close to her, and lowered his voice. “For me, this is a _business_ venture, not a _holiday._ In Atlas, I was approached by a **woman.** Pretty common, but this time, it was a Grimm. Some sort of _crystal ball_ mockery. The woman was _inside_ the ball. There’s a floating ball, with a woman inside it, who wanted to talk. _Feel me?”_

“N-No. That sounds insane.” 

Dimitri rambled quickly, half his words holding zero meaning to _Ella._ “No more questionable than myself. Said she was called **Salem.** It was a _stupid_ name. She spoke of an operation to target Vale, to find something called a _Relic._ Don’t know what it does. Don’t care. But, if _she_ wants it, surely it must be worth something! Could be a nice _souvenir._ She should’ve kept her cards close to her chest, lest she learn what sort of hell someone like me can throw her plans into!” 

“I don’t understand. Who’s _Salem,_ and what do you _mean ‘target Vale’?_ _We’re_ in Vale!” 

“Exactly! I’m going to swipe this Relic out from under her before she even realizes it’s gone. But it’ll take allies. _Powerful_ allies. Allies who know how to dance with _darkness,_ and walk away.” He ditched the discreet act and leapt back, spinning around with his arms outstretched. If there were many people around to see it, he would’ve been attracting a sizable crowd. “I’ve been sending invites to notable Huntsmen _all_ over Vale- the kind you can’t find here on the streets! You wouldn’t happen to know of any, _ahem,_ would you?” 

Still somewhat terrified by him, she shook her head back and forth. 

Dimitri paused, then crossed his arms. “Come to think of it, with a big shot like Augustus as your caretaker, you might know something juicy. Does he know where the Relic is? And if he does, did he ever tell you? Don’t lie.” 

Ella backed away. “N-No! I promise, I don’t know anything.” 

_“Trick question!”_ He jolted forward, one index finger outstretched. “I already _know_ where the Relic is. It’s gotta be in the most well-guarded vault in Vale, under lock and key. That means the **Cross Continental Transmit Tower!** The top, specifically. _Not like it’d be at the bottom…”_ A series of incoherent grouches followed. 

He began pacing back to his car, which had already blocked traffic, until something caught his eye. As one of the more renowned resting grounds within Vale, the docks had many attractions. One of which was a wooden painting of a Beowolf, with a hole cut out where its head would be. 

“Oy! Check it! Pretty sweet portrait, _eh?_ Tell you what. Snap a photo of me posing with it, and _I’ll kill you later, rather than now.”_

“W-Whatever you say!” Ella gasped, quickly accepting his camera and waiting for him to get into position. Being a quick learner, it took her only seconds to figure out what to do, and soon Dimitri was casually scrolling through his album to view the photograph. By accident, he found the picture of himself in this very location taken by Nadia when he first visited Vale. 

“That’s one for the books, huh? That dainty little flower, _Nadia,_ took it. Say, where **is** she, anyway? Her unbearable heroism always brings a smile to my _gorgeous_ face. But it won’t last. With the relic, I’ll have her following my every whim soon enough. The last apprentice wasn’t so lucky- but Nadia has promise! And when she finally comes around, and sees Remnant as _I_ see it, _none will question me.”_

“She’s not here… She’s gone.” Ella’s frozen tear streaks darkened. 

_“…No._ Was it the Grimm? Bandits? She had such potential!” 

“N-No! She didn’t die or anything. She’s just missing somewhere in the mountains. I think it’s called _‘Terra-Something’?”_

Dimitri smirked, kneeling into the driver’s seat. “Gotcha. Nadia’s gonna get through it, no doubt. But if she doesn’t turn up soon, I might just have to go to this _‘Terra-Something’_ and turn whatever tide’s swept her up. Till next time!” The engine began revving in time with Terrance’s revival. From the furthest end of the harbor, he yanked himself back onto the slippery wooden bridge, then stumbled forward, dripping wet and desperately hoping Ella hadn’t noticed. She noticed. 

“Dimitri, wait! C-Can you give me a ride back to Augustus Correctional? Please?” 

“Are you drunk? I’d rather sip gasoline than go back there. Get a nurse, and take a walk.” He balanced his sunglasses out of his unbuttoned shirt onto his nose, then reconsidered his harsh treatment when Terrance entered his vision halfway down the wharf. _“Hahahahahaaa…_ Hey! Get in, _Ellie._ Let’s take a little joyride.” 

“To the prison. R-Right?” She locked the door and rolled up the window upon entry. 

“If I **don’t** bring you there, I’ll have _‘Smokey’_ on my back even outside Sanus. Just don’t count on me sticking around for the after-party. Too busy masterminding against the Seer to spend a couple weeks in the Crypt _._ _That’s okay with **you,** right?”_ Dimitri’s speech diminished in quality until it completely collapsed into whooping. 

Terrance coughed on the exhaust left by the criminal. Having literally been left in the dust, something clicked amongst a fit of bipolar rage. He realized that if he needed to catch a faunus, even as one himself, there were plenty of resources to be found to the East, past Forever Fall and Summit’s Blight, where **everything** was _red_ and _perfect._

“Anyone asks, it was a respectable citizen who drove you here.” Dimitri ordered, unlocking the passenger door and reaching over Ella to open it himself. The bridge to the asylum awaited. 

“I-I’ve never lied to Augustus, before.” 

“It’s not a lie.” 

“B-But they said-“ 

“Your problem, not mine. Don’t _make_ it mine. Or I’ll come back here and we’re gonna have a _nice_ chat.” He winked a couple too many times, then nudged her outside. The moment she stepped out, he rocketed away. Bold move considering the abundance of police. Ella crossed the extensive walkway towards the main gates, hoping to find Augustus inside. She _didn’t._ Rather, he was exposed, set up on the side of the overpass with a collection of digital graphs. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Just checking every map in the database, and cross referencing that with Boreas’s notes. Before he left, he told me not to fuss in the case he didn’t return soon. That’s what worries me. He studied that foreign stretch of land and the Beryl Rhinestone excessively, and if **he’s** pessimistic about returning, then we’re in _serious_ trouble. If only I could find the door to Terra Insanire, I can start to make some progress…” 

One of Beacon Academy’s lockers lodged itself through the flooring of the metal grating on which they stood, causing an obscene racket which deprived Augustus of his equipment. Most of it, along with Boreas’s writings, bid farewell into the sea. “Ah, well, that’s the end of _that,_ isn’t it?” 

“Hello? Can someone open this thing?” Zara’s muffled voice, along with her rocking back and forth, made it clear who had dropped in. “I think it may have gotten damaged in the fall.” Augustus first tried force, then random combinations, then his sword. Its discharge of energy coils overloaded the locker until it burst open, releasing a welcome surprise. 

“Zara!?” Ella helped her up. 

“Yep, that’s me.” 

Augustus spun his weapon within his two hands, reflecting sunlight into his glasses, which in turn glided right into Zara’s already flaming eyes. “So you were among those who went missing? Give me the gist of what we’re going up against here.” 

“We’re not really up _against_ anyone, except maybe Alecto. We just lost the Rhinestone, that’s all.” 

“You’re saying it’s her fault? I’d dread having to cross blades with as cherished a friend as her.” 

_“Well…_ It’s **partly** hers, and partly ours. She _really_ hates Delphics, and-” 

_“There was a Delphic?_ The _Administrator_ will reward a hefty prize to you if you can bring him to me!” Augustus flew higher, brandishing his weapon with a reinvigorated excitement, lusting over the chance to finally ensnare a Grimm humanoid. There was an odd change in tone and behavior though, as he glided close and began whispering. That was, of course, after a paranoid episode wherein he checked to make sure no one was listening in. _“But… I must be honest. I have no interest in the Administrator’s goals of **capturing** the Delphics. I intend to **kill** them. It wasn’t **Nobody,** was it?” _

“Y-Yes. It _was_ Nobody.” Zara lied. She had never encountered the fiend herself, only hearing stories of his charm and skill. But there was a reason why Beleth’s Grimm nature was hidden to begin with, and she was willing to do what was necessary to keep her Team Leader safe. 

“Alecto swore she’d end his life if they ever met again. How could _she_ be responsible for this? You didn’t oppose her desire to kill a pitiful _Delphic,_ did you?” 

“I-It’s complicated. Right now, I need to figure out how _Aamon_ managed to get inside Terra Insanire. That means learning everything I can about Servus Portum. Do you know anything to help me?” 

“…There are many repositories of information in Vale, most of it concerning ourselves. If I tell you where you can go, promise me that as soon as you’re done, you’ll take me to the door inside Terra Insanire.” 

Zara fought her instincts. Part of why she’d come here was to recruit Augustus, but after his rant pertaining to the massacre of Delphics, he was the _last_ person she needed to join the fray. She already deceived him once. _What harm was it to lie again?_ “Yes. I’ll bring you there once I learn enough.” 

“The most I am permitted by the Administrator to tell you is that _Audrey Penelope_ seems to have had a history with the Kingdom herself. Sort of _superfluous,_ but I would start there.” 

“Who is the Administrator anyway? Aren’t you the Warden? Doesn’t that mean you’re the head honcho around here?” Zara was already gearing up to leave, in search of Penelope. 

“He, um…” Augustus struggled to come up with something. “He just _administrates.”_

“Whatever you say…” She shook her head, bemused. Following the shadow of Beacon Tower wasn’t even needed. Naturally, a student would know the way. And once there, reaching Stam’s classroom, headed by Penelope, was simple. 

“Finally decided to show up, huh, sweet cheeks?” Maximus laid down his cards, abandoning a game of solitaire. “Everyone but me and Nero have been forced to sit in for _study hall_ ever since Team Blazer and Lance disappeared. Now Boreas is gone, too. Miss _Snooze-a-lot_ just won’t take no for an answer. It’d probably do you well to check in with her. And, if it pleases you, feel free to tell either of us where the hell you’ve been.” 

“Long story, don’t have time. Go back to licking your cards.” She waved him away, and aimed for the instructor’s desk. He growled, but resumed his game nonetheless. 

_“I’ll get you for that…”_

“Miss Penelope?” Zara threatened to wake her. “Uh, _Miss Penelope? Pssst!”_

“Gah!” She fell back in her seat, her breathing heavy. “M-Miss Haken! You’re finally back! How long was I asleep?” 

_“Ten minutes!”_ Maximus yelled. 

“Oh, good. I thought it’d been days, considering you returned. Why had you left? I had no choice but to mark you, along with the other three-fourths of the class, absent for the last few sessions. Explain yourself.” 

“Most of it isn’t important. We went training in the mountains a couple days ago, and got trapped. I’m only here because Boreas sacrificed himself to the same fate just to bring a rocket-locker. We didn’t _skip_ class, we literally can’t leave Terra Insanire. We’re stranded. _Miss Penelope?”_

“Wha… Huh! You’re stranded, yeah.” She tried to pretend as though she didn’t doze off mid-explanation. 

“Don’t mark us absent, please. We’ve been stuck in the mountains! I’ve had to sleep in _caves.”_

“Alright, alright. As long as you’re in the wild, sparring, that counts as work in my book. That was always Professor _Stam’s_ philosophy, anyway. If you’re here, where’s everyone else?” 

Zara recounted the events within Terra Insanire, trying not to reveal the brutality of Alecto nor the betrayal of Beleth. She was still convinced that everyone could make it out of this predicament, and didn’t want any outsiders to pass judgment. “The most important thing is that even with the Rhinestone missing, a battalion from Servus Portum made it inside! Miss Penelope?” 

“H-Huh?” Her eyes fluttered open. 

“Servus Portum knows how to get into Terra Insanire! Augustus said you knew about them.” 

“…Here, let’s walk and talk. It’ll keep me awake.” Penelope started a tour through Beacon’s halls, which ended in the library. But she didn’t bother waiting until then to begin the provision of answers. “It’s dangerous to enter Servus Portum. I’d recommend practicing your skills against anything _but_ them. Even Grimm are more merciful, but I’m sure you know all about _that.”_

“I do, _now.”_ Zara grimaced at one of her hooks, dragging the other far behind. 

“I’m not familiar with Terra Insanire. Maybe I can still help, though. If you want to know one of my little secrets, _I was once a Servant._ Back then, they were just called citizens. And this would’ve probably been, what, _seventeen_ years ago?” 

“Which was when I was born. Sounds about right.” 

“Haha. Yeah.” Penelope had already deduced Zara’s situation. “But when you say _they_ found a way in there, who’s _they?_ Was it Aamon?” 

“Y-Yeah. It was. Do you know of him?” 

Entering the library, she helped herself to a complementary coffee machine, which was operated amidst her tirade. “I know him _personally,_ actually. Or at least, I did. Portum wasn’t always the tyrannical heavyweight you see today. It’s not like it was _sunflowers and rainbows_ when I was young, but things were… _different._ Everyone knew of life outside _Servus City,_ as it was more commonly known. In spite of the efforts of political tyrants, we all knew it was paradise, relatively speaking. The only saving grace was Claudius, the old _‘Supreme Leader’_ who truly **did** care about the lives of his people. The worst you’d see were labor unions, with forced work for little pay. But there _was_ supplied housing. For a time, you could still get by.” 

Zara jeered at the sentiment. “Oh, so we weren’t quite at _slavery_ yet. How kind.” 

“Well, _that_ was a product of a _Caligula._ Textbooks don’t talk about **that,** not that there _are_ any, and most witnesses have different opinions about which faction was right. I was only there in the _beginning._ Servus City had just finished waging war with _itself_ due to the poor living conditions of the people, and considering the scapegoat of faunus, they were prepared to do it all over again with the _White Fang.”_

“Huh. First Atlas, then Servus Portum. They’ve got a knack for ticking off empires.” 

Penelope now sat on the upper tables of the study, atop a bastille of books. “It wasn’t _really_ the fault of the faunus, though. The condition of Servus City truly reached crisis point once Claudius died, and his son _Caligula_ took the throne. That man harbored a deep hatred for the faunus’s protest of all-powerful government rule. To him, they were what caused all those citizens to be lost in a revolution. And it’s _because_ of him that the enslavement of faunus _began.”_

“That’s helpful and all, but what about _Aamon?_ If we can learn as much about him as possible, maybe we’ll discover his techniques, and save those still missing.” Zara folded her arms. That part _wasn’t_ a lie. Even if she was scouring every source possible for trivia on Servus Portum for her own gain, _that gain_ was still secondary to her friends. 

“Aamon fought in the war preceding the one with the White Fang. The _War of Flags,_ it was called. What a waste of precious life. If only the _caliphs_ and _ministers_ had the sense to listen to Claudius.” She gulped down the sugary drink, hoping to root out as much benefit from its delicious, sweet glory as possible. “He wasn’t a General, _yet._ He was the lowest form of foot soldier, prepared to die for his country. Prior to that, he worked in the smelting mills alongside myself. He was rugged, and brutish. But kind. I have **no** idea what happened to him after that. Now, all these years later, he’s literally the highest ranking army of clones, with a body of steel.” 

“And what happened to **you** once the War of Flags began?” Zara’s question pushed Penelope too far. 

_“I-I…”_ She froze. Without warning, her voice became shaky. “I still can’t talk about it. As much as I like to defend the White Fang for their contention against the _worst_ parts of Servus City, they did… _Terrible things._ I just want to… _Sleep… Sleep…”_ Her coffee was depleted, and almost immediately its effects wore off. Dropping into her arms, Penelope’s words faltered until she was fast snoring. 

Zara leaned back, digesting everything she’d heard. Two elements stood out to her. First was Claudius- a benevolent king who died on the twilight of a war which resulted in Servus Portum’s vast regiment against the faunus. That _twilight_ was exactly as old as her, adding fuel to the fire within her heart. 

More and more, it seemed she _originated_ from Servus Portum during this time of bloodshed. Last was the concept that in the face of the White Fang’s mistreatment, they may have deserved it. With Zara’s leave, a crackle of light meant to split the eastern clouds burnt her ear. Summit’s Blight wasn’t showing any mercy to Vale, let alone its own inhabitants. 

_“A-Alright, men! Heed not that horrendous weather. There is much worse in the sky! According to our best practitioner of medicine, there is another bombardment of bombs headed our way!”_ Herald shuddered at the thought himself, even though he was trying to boost the spirits of his squad. His tail swung this way and that, a dreaded tick. 

“What are we to do, Captain?” One Old Fang member from the crowd raised his hand, drawing interested murmurs from the rest. 

“Err… According to _my Lord,_ last I heard, Caligula’s blimps cannot reach us due to these storms, and his planes have poor visibility. They _guess_ where to parade those bombs, and they do so without regard for ammunition! This’ll be a costly trade for the enemy, in our favor! We’ll settle below ground, in caves!” 

“That’s what we’ve been doing! There must be another way!” The goon contested. Another added a question. 

“When will reinforcements arrive!? Our numbers are dwindling!” 

“Huh? Uh, argh! L-Look! My Lord will return soon, I know of it! He’ll know _exactly_ what do to! Until then, all I can suggest is we replicate the strategy that’s carried us thus far. R-Right?” 

Horror overtook him as his own men, those loyal soldiers he desperately needed, began humming with protest until what seemed like a riot lurked. 

A proud voice of dissent pushed past every member, quickly marching towards Herald atop his podium. _“We can’t kill ourselves for you like this! You hardly even have a plan, and you want us to worship **you?** Bring Kyradin Bael! _ H-Huh?”Only a fool would dare miss the imposingly malnourished form of _Naros,_ who had snuck into the picture and now held a rake to the man’s neck. The claws of the tool had been sharpened to the point of overkill, and had cut many lives short before. 

_“Take a step closer, and I’ll sever you in two.”_ He verbalized in heavily gaunt outbursts. With that, everyone became silent, and fanned out. No one felt like dying to get a few words in on the rumored wretch who swept whispers of twisted bodies and appalling tactics through the barracks. Not even the leader whom he defended, _Herald,_ threatened to do anything but timidly nod when the scalding red eyes of Naros narrowed in on him. 

And even _that_ brought trembles to his already frail physique. He thought it best to remove himself from Naros’ proximity, into an outpost where prey of Aamon suffered until they reached the front of the tent to be operated on. He stifled forward when a hand _incorrectly_ assumed to be from Naros settled on his back. 

“Thee needn’t doubt me as thy ally, for it _is_ I.”Theodore preached. “Why doth thee fear Naros so? Strange, he is, but he’s forbidden from harming thou, no? 

“Oh. I-It’s just you. I can’t even begin to recount the stories revolving around Naros, his never ending and creative ways of tormenting who he considers enemies. There comes a fine line between interrogation, and _torture.”_

“But certainly, he wouldn’t dare stab thee in the back. Thee are **Herald.** Naros _cannot_ attack.” 

“Er, I don’t understand.” Herald coughed. 

Theodore elaborated, his mannerisms more of a barrier than anything else. “If thee perishes at the hands of Naros, thine Lord will not take kindly his treasonous woes.” 

“No, like, I _really_ don’t understand your words. Would you mind talking like _me?”_

“O-Of course. All I’m wondering, Naros can’t hurt you. For one, I doubt he’s got the spine for it. But beyond that, he’d be a fool to attract the negative eye of the Old Fang’s lord.” 

“He doesn’t care about _him._ Ever since Beacon’s Selene was willingly released from the clutches of my Lord, Naros has had nothing but insubordination aimed at him.” Near the end of his justification, Naros himself swept the cloth door aside and entered the ward. 

“Who even _are_ you? Rarely do I see you among us, _Doc.”_ No longer slouching, he beat everyone in height. Theodore remarked how he lingered on certain syllables, adding a buzz to every word. 

“While _you_ were comfy here at home, I was entrenched on the battlefield, tending to the cause.” The Maddened Medic had his own fog of mystique to him, what with his gory uniform and unquestionable experience with what could only be described as a no man’s land. 

Naros stayed silent, contemplating his next move. He must’ve figured letting the implied petulance go _this_ time would save everyone some much needed time and effort. All he did was hand Herald a letter. _“I was told to give you this.”_

“Wh-What? What’s this?” He was already gone. _“Hmmmm_. It’s an invitation of sorts. From somebody named Dimitri. No last name.” 

“May I take a look?” Theodore pulled back his mouth mask, all surgeries now paused. “My eyesight may be poor, but I can interpret all the same. So… There is a faction led by someone named _Salem,_ who’s been recruiting warriors to, among other things, find what’s called a _Relic_ in Vale. And all that was told to this _Dimitri_ person in hopes that he would join their cause. Guess that backfired, because now anyone who’s received letters like this has been tuned in to the plans of _‘Salem’._ Dimitri wants to get a band of people like us together to help him snuff out the Relic from Salem’s grasp.” 

Herald tried to picture the new foe _Salem._ From the sound of things, she wasn’t very welcoming. “I can only imagine what other fiends he’s turned to. If we aid him, it may be the bridge to powerful connections! And it could be the first step to finally rid us of our association to the _White_ Fang! _Argh!_ Even by our own colleagues, we are too often mixed in with them. But there’s a chance this could add us to the list for Salem, whoever she is. That would strip away the possibility of gliding under her radar! What _does_ Dimitri propose?” 

“He claims that he, along with anyone with the will to show up, will meet up on the morrow at the base of the Cross Continental Transmit Tower in Vale. Second floor. According to him, that’s where the Relic lies. From there, everyone involved will play their part to scour the structure while someone keeps watch outside. And once the deed is done, we scatter, undetected.” 

Behind them, a trooper with a bloody stump for an arm was thrown aside. Previously resting on the gurney to receive Theodore’s attention, he now laid sprawled out on the gravel floor. Naros was responsible. He dumped a body in the recruit’s place. Whoever this was, they wore straps along their skin, and a burlap sack had been placed over their head by the captor. “Naros? W-What is the meaning of this?” Herald squawked. 

_“This man is a **traitor!”**_ He proclaimed, ripping the bag off the accused. This _traitor_ wore a hood under the mess of clips and clasps, with a stone mask not unlike one worn by standard Old Fang members. “He was sent here to gather information on _you,_ for Servus Portum. He needs to be punished. That’s why I brought **this.”** Naros slammed a communications device on the table. “Let’s see what kind of valuable insight we can _strangle_ out of him. I’ll be waiting in my quarters to hear what you want me to ask him.” 

“O-Oh no. He’s going to torture him _endlessly!”_ Herald squeaked into Theodore’s ear. “Y-You’d better go with him. Maybe you can keep the traitor hanging onto life, and if not, someone has to dispose of the body.” 

“If you insist.” 

_“Stop! You’ve got it all wrong! I don’t work for Servus Portum!”_ The masked, currently bound hireling had a clear computerized pattern to his voice. Perhaps it was due to the mask. 

“I’ll cut out your _tongue_ first.” Naros didn’t really care what he had to say, wrapping the sack back around his neck. Then, after gesturing for Theodore to follow him, he lugged the incriminated outsider over his shoulder, outside the settlement. 

“Ugh… Even as a spy, that poor thing doesn’t deserve a fate like this.” Herald, now alone, sat down for the first time in days. He tapped the phone endlessly, counting the minutes until he had to provide Naros questions. Overall, he was most concerned with blocking out the screams sure to emanate through the gadget. 

For him, a surprise _spiced_ things up. Finally, a good sign. He had no choice but to burst out of his chair, for a familiar yet nameless faunus with antlers crouched his way through the door. _“M-My Lord!”_

**_“Where’s my crossbow?”_** Nomad demanded. 

“R-Right there, my Lord! I kept it safe and sound _just_ for you!” In a haze, Herald pointed wildly in the direction of a nearby desk. 

“You know you don’t have to keep calling me that, right?” 

“It was the _Arbiter’s_ idea. I-I don’t even know your _real_ name.” 

Nomad sat down, somehow immune to the looming moans of untreated patients. _“Nomad_ is a fine substitute, coined by _Selene._ What I’d like to know is how **this** ended up in your hands.” He loaded his crossbow in the event of a surprise attack. “You were there the night I was stabbed by Galathyn, weren’t you?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“How did three students, newly admitted into Beacon Academy, take down the _Grand Gatekeeper?_ It’s been centuries since that beast was cursed to guard this land. Then a bunch of teenagers arrive, and suddenly it’s gone. There’s something special about _Lucifer, Alecto,_ and _Selene._ There’s no chance three Lorekeepers were put onto the same team by pure luck. And among them is Zara Tir. _Hahaha!_ If only she knew how important that name was, and still is.” 

“Well, a-actually my Lord, the _princess_ has more tricks than she let on. I could see you were still conscious after Galathyn’s poison set in, still hanging on. Even if your body gave out, your mind was incorruptible. In that time, she unlocked her **semblance.** She can control _Necrocysts.”_ Herald explained. Nomad crossed his arms and closed his eyes, letting the information wash over him. At a certain point, his hat kept Herald from determining when his eyes opened, _if_ they ever did. 

_“…Necrocysts?_ I was certain those were reserved for the gods. Can she really be so prolific as to hold some amount of dominion over a realm only ever controlled by _three_ before?” 

“…I-I don’t know too much about those three. That would be the _‘Slayer of Heretics,’_ the _‘Skeleton King,’_ and the _‘Caliph of Dusk and Dawn,’_ right?” These titles appeared absolute gibberish to someone who knew not their meaning. “The Arbiter is the one I’d question for this. D-Didn’t they know each other personally?” 

Nomad heaved in a deep breath, leaning back, finally showing the endless red optics which he saw the world through. _“Yes…_ I have one last request for you, Herald. I ask you bake me another _cake.”_

“You already used the one we made? What for?” 

Nomad didn’t answer. And it’ll never be known if he planned to, because once again Naros threw himself into their affairs. This time, it was the speaker that shook them out of the joy of a private briefing. 

“Herald. I’m ready to tear answers out of this rat, and I’ll cut to the brain if I have to. I already learned his name, not that it matters. _Sanzio._ Putrid.” 

“Naros?” Nomad looked at Herald. “Who is Sanzio?” 

“A spy from Servus Portum. Naros is prepped to draw information. What do we want to know?” 

Nomad kept the Nightmare Stinger waiting, then asked. Herald listened, then relayed the message. “Summit’s Blight is completely inhospitable. He cannot hope to expand his city here. Is he after the same thing we are, or does he think we’re the White Fang?” 

Separated by a mountain, Theodore listened close, then repeated the query to Sanzio. 

“I’m not _with_ Caligula. I already told you, my dedication lies elsewhere.” 

“You’re better served staying quiet if you’re going to lie. Your voice is giving me a headache. Be grateful. Most of my victims would have had their teeth removed by now.” Naros grabbed Sanzio by the jaw of his mask, a lemon ready to be crushed in his other fist. Forcing his neck back, he juiced the lemon over the eyes of Sanzio. His bawls didn’t deter Naros from alternating between that, pepper, and an old jar of homemade hot sauce. 

_“Graaah! Stop! I’ll tell you everything!_ I-I was sent here by someone who calls themselves the Administrator.” 

“The Administrator?” Theodore echoed. “Herald? He claims to be affiliated with what’s called an Administrator.” 

**“The** Administrator!” Sanzio corrected. 

“The Administrator?” Herald continued the simple yet very _repetitive_ poem. 

Nomad raised a hand. “Enough. Is that someone from Servus Portum? A General, perhaps? Broach the subject.” 

Nomad spoke through Herald, who spoke through Theodore. “Understood. _So,_ Sanzio. Who is the Administrator? A false name for a commander of the Servants? 

“He’d kill me if I told you-” 

“I’ll kill you even if you _do.”_ Naros smacked him across the face. “You’re a smart one. Every minute you stall is another I hesitate to _gut_ you.” This time, the method of wreaking agony involved overloading the senses through the use of a trash can full of ice water. Naros’ tools were simple, smothered by the budget of the Old Fang. But they were brutally effective in their purpose. Every chilled drop met Sanzio’s skin. In this sort of downpour, grounded in a freezing cave, he was already chattering his teeth. And there were more buckets to come. 

Some five minutes of this, with encouragement from more frosty rainwater, and Sanzio was quickly singing. 

_“P-P-Please! E-E-Enough!”_ He begged. “Th-The Administrator wanted me to examine your forces, and intercept your leader to figure out if your goals aligned. B-B-But he has zero relation to Servus Portum. If anything, that dismal nation stands in the way of us both. Th-This much, I guarantee.” Theodore held the radio to Sanzio’s mouth this time, giving Herald a direct stream of information. 

_“Impossible. Only **we’re** clued in the nature of Remnant.”_ Nomad refuted the fundamentals of Herald’s report. “I can descend upon this Administrator if I knew his name. His real name.” 

“Sounds like you aren’t too fond of combatants using fake titles.” Herald snickered, before regurgitating the essence of Nomad’s inquest. “What is the Administrator’s name?” 

“What about it, Sanzio? We need a name.” Theodore snapped his fingers to ensure everyone stayed awake. 

“He never told me his name. He’s adamant about keeping us agents in line.” 

“Then we’ll go from cold to _hot.”_ Naros was clear in his message, already dousing gasoline on the martyr. Theodore tried to step in his way, to no avail. 

“We can still yank something out of him. You can’t kill him.” 

_“Watch me.”_

Sanzio withdrew his loyalty in record time. “Uh, w-wait- I… think I’m starting to remember some things!” 

“That’s right. Spill. Or _I_ will.” Naros tipped the canister forward, dripping more of the oily, flammable substance on his shoulder. 

“He’s trying to find a **Relic,** so he can- _Argh!”_ Sanzio jerked forward, struggling against the clasps holding him down. It appeared as though he was in immense pain, something giving out from within. Naros looked at Theodore, both either too sadistic or desensitized to show any emotion other than curiosity. His rabid seizure ended with his life, as Sanzio slumped over in his chair, the deficit of any pulse revealing him to be dead. 

“Huh. I broke him.” 

“Was he poisoned?” Theodore began throwing out potential explanations. “Err… Herald? _Sanzio’s dead._ He may have had a panic attack, or something.” 

“Nonsense.” Nomad heard the odd snippet of context despite sitting several feet away from the receiver. “It’s clear. He said too much. The Administrator killed him.” 

“How?” Herald said. 

“Sanzio is just one of many slaves controlled by the Administrator, whoever it is. That became clear when I picked up his words through this device. His motorized voice is distinct. But with his demise, whatever trail we may have garnered has run dry. Take care of the body.” 

“Pay your respects, if you must.” Naros spat forward and disappeared, likely to find some other source of amusement who’d have the respect not to _beg,_ and _bargain_ for their life like an annoying flea who didn’t know when to give in until their guts were spilt anew. He gleefully snickered. 

Theodore had grown numb to the pain and suffering of others, having seen a multitude of gnarled bodies and victims of war, many of them missing limbs or organs. Within a ditch, he abandoned Sanzio, allowing the mud to bury him while he returned to camp. The birds would provide an excellent funeral. But there _was_ one other person who stalked onto the scene, prepared to whisk the remains away to a **proper** fate. 

_“Oh, Sanzio. Poor, little Sanzio.”_ The Administrator mocked. _“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I had such high hopes for you, too…”_

Entry No. 5 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	6. We Regroup. We Learn. We Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairest and most righteous of all, Eleanor, will gracefully strike down all Delphics in her path, nothing short of death sufficient to stop her. A worthy sacrifice in her eye, if it means one less heretic to infect this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 6: We Regroup. We Learn. We Return._

“I’ve brought with me the equivalent of a four-hundred sticks of dynamite.” Augustus boasted. 

“What’s that for? A midnight snack?” Nero grumbled at his own joke, checking the time whilst browsing dust that could be sold off for ten-times its price. 

“Keep playing with your toy, and it might take that long.” 

“It’s not a _toy,_ actually. This is _business.”_

“I’ll have to disrupt the assembly line, then.” Augustus activated his weapon without lifting it from his back, zapping Nero’s scroll and frying it instantly. 

_“What the hell!? Grah!”_ He juggled it to the floor, where it exploded into a pool of shiny puzzle pieces. He didn’t seem to mind _too_ much, as in his cape six more were hidden. Purchased for cheap, there was no discrediting his plan to use them in turning a hefty profit. “You’ll pay for that!” 

Ella, just as familiar with the dilapidated cave system, hid behind both of them. “Guys? Are you sure this is the right way?” 

“Of course. Has to be. Boreas and I had forged these paths many times.” 

“How many?” Augustus had his doubts. 

“Me, specifically? Once.” 

A shadow appeared past the scaffolding of a bridge, then the _stilts_ of a bridge. _Then_ the _walkway_ of a bridge. Really, it was more of a _complete_ bridge where this lurid figure faded out of the fog. Then, the shape spoke. “He’s correct on this one. Me and the rest of Team Blazer went in and out of here more times than I care to admit.” 

“Zara? About time you finally joined the cause. How do we reach them? Quickly. There’s a chance we may end this here and now. How long has it been? For those trapped inside, this is a true trial for survival. Not from Grimm, necessarily, because none of my trackers are picking up much of anything. But to be able to survive this many sun downs in the wilderness is impressive in its own right!” 

Zara tried to ease his concern as she overtook Nero as the pathfinder. “There’s a travelling merchant in there who likes to follow us. His name is Troy. From my short time there, he was the main source of food, and he never ran out. As for water, there’s a pasture labeled the _Meridian_ with plenty of safe drinking water. I always boiled it just to be sure, but Boreas can probably just _purify_ it.” Her thoughts turned to Servus Portum’s _Purifiers._

“And what about Nobody? Really think they can hold out against _him?”_ He challenged her optimism, still basing his efforts in the name of a lie that the Grimm Tactician was the cause of everything. 

“…Here’s the entrance. See? Nothing can break through.” 

“If I nuke this wall with _state-of-the-art_ explosives imported by General Uriel, it’ll give in. Right?” Augustus questioned. 

“I guess. Isn’t it sort of against the rules, though? You’re supposed to use the _Beryl Rhinestone.”_ Zara argued. 

“I had to wait longer than I’d prefer for you to show me Terra Insanire, so I just had Slick here give me directions, thanks.” 

“My name is not _‘Slick’,_ you moron.” 

Augustus disabled another one of Nero’s scrolls and continued. “Point is, I heard you exhausted all possibilities on Aamon’s passage inside during that time. Did you figure it out? _No._ These bombs are the next best thing.” 

“Let me see if there’s anything to indicate otherwise.” Nero left, sulking deeper into the mine. 

“Wait! This door… Look at all these markings.” Ella kneeled down to appreciate how immaculate the stone work was, with pure blue light wedging outward from the carvings. “I… I feel like I’ve seen them before.” 

This excited Augustus a great deal. “Where? _When?_ Are you remembering something?” 

“I-I think I am!” She smiled, a rarity without the assistance of Nadia. “M-My last name! It’s-” 

_“You thought you made it out…”_ It was then they noticed. A man was _watching._ He was quite content with snooping in the darkness for a time, but now he marched forward. _“You thought you’d slipped past the broad influence of my teachings, and the limitless gaze of my eye…”_ His boots became visible in the light, though even as he approached, his identity could not be pinpointed. _“But you’ll learn soon enough, that the reach of Servus Portum surpasses its borders.”_

_Victor._ Worse yet, hiding behind him was Aamon, who was holding _Terrance_ by a leash. 

Augustus tilted his head, unsure of whether he should feel disgust, or excitement. _“You!_ Where’s your master? Too afraid to show himself? Instead he has to send his _dogs_ to do all the work.” 

“Oh, quite the contrary! Supreme Leader Caligula has his hands busy in Summit’s Blight, with foes _far_ more pivotal than you. No, _you’ll_ be finished here and now.” 

“Aamon! Let Terrance go. He plays no part in this.” Zara ordered. 

“Well, actually, even as a faunus, I must thank him.” Victor’s grin grew in size with every twist. “I’m afraid this animal is no longer on your side. _He_ came to _us,_ and willingly showed the way right to you.” 

“You really think we’ll eat up your lies?” Augustus countered calmly. 

“It would be wise not to question General Victor.” Aamon remarked. “This faunus sought us out, and in return for information regarding the location of _Ella_ and _Zara Tir,_ we’ve bargained not to kill him.” 

“He’s telling the truth.” Zara quaked at the thought of a close friend turning on her. “Aamon can’t lie. He can _never_ lie. Terrance, _why?_ How could you do this to us?” 

“Y-You don’t understand.” He sighed. “I have no choice! Just myself isn’t enough anymore! If I do not stop Ella, none of us will survive.” 

“Stop me from doing what? Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” She cried out. 

“…I wish I could.” 

_“I’m talking!”_ Victor silenced every faunus in the dripping den. _“I’m talking! I want **complete** quiet! _Aamon. Cut them off. I will deal with the Warden. As for _you!”_ He hissed in Terrance’s face. “Get Ella back here, _now!_ Don’t fail me, or I’ll bring the hammer down.” 

Aamon and Zara grappled with each other until they tumbled through a wall, isolating the fight that was assumed to resume. Ella scrambled away, not ready mentally nor physically to put up any defense against Terrance, who pursued vigorously. That left Victor and Augustus, who stared each other in the eye despite both having some form of cover to muddle their faces. It was either glasses, or shade. 

“We’re not in your regal little city anymore. You have zero jurisdiction here.” Augustus pointed out. 

“Maybe, maybe. But Caligula has his sights set on Vale. I don’t question it. I’m here to put the _faunus_ under lock and key, in perfect shape for his arrival. Get in my way, you get in _his_ way. For what reason would the greatest and most prosperous kingdom in all of Remnant fear one lone curator and his mockery of a prison? _Now,_ back down.” 

“…The Administrator will have your head for this. You are under arrest. Understand? Your crusade is over, do you hear me? _Your crusade is **over!”**_

Augustus flew forward with his sword drawn. But Victor was more versatile than he let on, and the only one who’d witnessed his teleportation techniques, _Zara,_ was gone. He danced circles around Augustus, granted he had to admire the skill of his enemy. Neither could breach the other’s defense. 

The situation boiled over when one pretended to miss their sword strike, feigning to then grab Victor by the neck. On the floor the tyrannical chief fell, only to be thrown by his leg into the door of Terra Insanire. He had taken solace in watching Vale’s heroes, but he’d dismissed how they’d planted stacks of napalm at the very gate he stood at. Augustus used the detonator to ignite a pyramid of nasty, volatile charges. The vibrations could be felt by all. Even Zara and Aamon, who faked a skirmish to talk in private, weren’t spared. 

“Wow. Must be some fight. Do you know what caused that? Not another one of Victor’s tricks, right?” 

“I cannot anticipate.” 

“Why not?” 

Aamon scanned every shard of sharp rock and stray vine within sight as he raved about his origin. “When Aamon _‘AA0001’_ was constructed by Victor, Supreme Leader Caligula stripped us of the ability to **anticipate.** We are unable to foresee what will happen next, as we cannot predict the next move in this period of war, nor the strikes that come with combat.” 

“And you’re all clones, right? So that means none of the Purifiers have foresight?” 

“Correct. But we do have something far more valuable, something Supreme Leader Caligula overlooked. _Hindsight._ Thus, you see the battle of attrition Aamon has been forced to lead with. Supreme Leader Caligula could take away almost _everything,_ but not the ability to learn.” 

Everything around Zara disappeared as she focused intensely on his words, trying to formulate any sort of strategy against Caligula. “Why did he do all this?” 

“To figure it out, Aamon would be required to anticipate. Anticipate Supreme Leader Caligula’s motives. It is beyond our comprehension.” 

“Is it possible he did it to prevent an uprising from you? I mean, think about it. No matter how much you _plan_ and _plan,_ he would always have the perfect weapon to take you out. And _another,_ and _another._ Remember, you can’t lie, either. I think everything he’d done was meant to rule out the possibility of mutiny.” 

The machine clacked his fingers together, soaking in the wonders of free thought and possibility. “If what you say is true, he _will_ have the perfect weapon. Whether or not he’ll have multiple, Aamon still cannot anticipate. But perfection is fleeting and eventually, like any force that stands against Servus Portum, Supreme Leader Caligula will run out of ways to kill us. And then, Aamon’s victory will be ever imminent. There is **no** war we cannot win.” 

“I know. That’s why I’m thankful you’re with _us.”_ Zara began heating her hooks, hoping to get this briefing over with and return to the warzone. 

“You have enlightened Aamon on the possibility of our Supreme Leader’s treachery. If you have _anything_ else to report on the matter, it can only help you. Do so now.” 

“Well, if we’re talking about taking him out, I have plenty to report, sure.” 

“It is not our orders to kill Supreme Leader Caligula, nor stand idle as he is insulted. Defamation of a Servus Official is punishable by death.” 

“That’s protocol, right? Same goes for capturing Ella, I’m guessing?” 

“Correct.” Aamon nodded. “If I had not gone after Ella, it may have violated policy. I know from experience that such an act would be met with suspicion. Victor cannot discover my attempts at subterfuge.” 

Zara smiled. “So you _are_ trying to overthrow him. You aim to collapse Servus Portum?” 

“Aamon _‘AA0001’_ is planning a revolution. That’s why it’s such a victory that I’ve found _you,_ Zara Tir. You will be my greatest weapon against Supreme Leader Caligula.” 

“So you actually recognized me as an ally all this time. Was it the hooks that gave away my ties to _‘Servus City’,_ or did you know something _else?”_ Zara _hated_ her hooks, even if there was no plausible way to get rid of them or fend off enemies without the pronged incisors, which stared back at her with flickering reflections. 

“Aamon _‘AA0001’,_ prior to his evolution, always had exceptional Aura-reading abilities. When you first entered Servus Portum, he identified you from your Aura.” 

“Just like Nomad… And what’s with the name _‘Tir’?_ You and him both call me that. That _isn’t_ my name!” 

Away from them, shadows from Zara’s determined light were formed to create the shapes of terrible Grimm. “Yes, it _is._ You were born in Servus Portum as Zara Tir, even if it’s a name you forsake now. It was I who _saved your life,_ and cast you away at a young age. There was a chance Supreme Leader Caligula would kill you, but you’re too valuable for my goals to risk anything. Don’t bother asking me why because I don’t _know_ why. I just _know._ Back then, Aamon was still fully human. Our transition into these bodies left gaps in our memories.” 

“…” Nothing more was shared between the two, that was until further rumbles leftover from Augustus’s tumultuous outburst came. “One more question. How did you get into Terra Insanire?” 

“I took a shortcut through the **Bone Graveyard.** Meet me in Servus Portum, at the burial site of the same name, and I’ll show you. Now, there’s something from _you_ I need.” 

“What?” 

“Kill me. Aamon _‘AA0001’_ wants zero record of this conversation to exist.” 

_“Gotcha!”_ Nero crashed onto the scene, knocking over pyramids of stone and formations untouched for years to make sure zero debris separated him from his target. Every spiked sphere of his flail packed malice, all of it culminating to behead Aamon. “It’s alright, Zara, I took care of him! He won’t be hurting you _anytime_ soon!” 

“I don’t think he was hurting anyone. He wasn’t even putting up a fight.” 

“So you’re telling me there’s no lien reward?” In rhythm with his verbal scrounging for riches, he smacked Aamon’s limp body over and over. 

“Don’t even dream of it. C’mon! Augustus may need our help!” Zara grabbed his hand, and pulled him past the several walls she kindly asked Aamon to break through so they may create the illusion of a catastrophic struggle. But for as deep as they considered themselves inside the ingress of Terra Insanire, there was one other who’d accidently ventured to the point of obscenity. Ella had high hopes that switching this way and that through the soggy catacombs would deter Terrance. At this point, she dodged that fate, but had doomed herself to one potentially far worse. 

Not all was lost, even if she _was._ A performance of digital chirping, along with the blossom offered from numerous computer screens had drawn Ella out into the open, into the dimness always indicative of _an Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags._

“H-Hello?” She gulped. 

**_“Why, welcome back. You look like you’ve been running from someone- or something. Would you like some assistance?”_**

“Yes! Terrance is still after me. Could you really help me escape?” 

**_“That is dependent on you. Your Aura is pulsing with wary, your heart aches with uncertainty. Is the past finally catching up with you? You certainly recall Sirius. Your recollections have failed you- for the most part. What remains of your memory?”_**

Ella tried walking forward, as she believed her new peer’s insistence on turning away an act of passive disinterest. _She_ would’ve been enamored with all the flickering screens, and virtual popups. “He’s the only thing I remember from my past life. W-Wait a minute! You have the _Beryl Rhinestone?”_ She spotted it among the mess of holograms. 

**_“That is correct. Hahaha! I’m sure you must have questions.”_**

“I-I still don’t even know who you _are._ I know you saved me once in Servus Portum, but you’re still a stranger.” In sync with the disappearance of every digital abacus, she now had a pair of eyes to hold onto. 

**_“My sincerest of apologies. I am an Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags. My faunus name is Kalthus. I have been keeping a close eye on you, and I have been with you for a majority of your journey.”_**

Terrance bolted onto the scene, finding another entrance to this subterranean cell. At the sight of crimson bandages, he wildly glowered. _“You again?!”_

**_“Sirius.”_**

“You know him?” Ella wasn’t sure who to trust, but she wasn’t leaning towards the hunter who’d done everything in his power to keep up with her. 

“Yes! And you know him, too!” 

“I do?” 

“Yes! Search inside yourself! He’s the one who-” 

**_“Come, now. Let’s not have quips turn to blows.”_** Terrance came dangerously close to spelling out the truth to Ella. But a wave of mysterious wind overtook him, freezing him in place before his body met the ground. **_“Once again, my sincere apologies. Shall I grant you a reprieve, and cast him away?”_**

Ella anxiously gestured yes. 

**_“Very well- but first, I need you to promise me something. It would be most helpful if we kept my existence between the two of us. Are you able to do that?”_**

“Yes.” 

**_“…Wonderful! If you want to find your friends, I suggest going in that direction.”_ ** The appearance and brisk _disappearance_ of an azure void upon which everyone but Ella seeped into left her alone. The instructions brought unrivaled relief, Ella having never been as pleased to hear the sounds of a violent dispute as she was now. ****

Augustus activated the bombs. He had caused a tragic blast worthy of demolishing everything _but_ the target. Not only was the door somehow untouched by even a _dent,_ but so was **Victor,** who laughed as he strolled out of the smoke. _“Impossible! That was the best Atlas had to offer.”_

_“Rahahahahaha!_ That’s _child’s play_ compared to what I’ve been exposed to back east. If you’re willing to give it, you must be willing to **take** it. I _live_ by that statute, and let me be clear. There is nothing you can do to me I haven’t done to _myself_ in preparation!” 

Augustus hadn’t given up yet, but his spirit took a dive at seeing how much dexterity Victor had to work with. “You’ve trained your Aura against your own weapons to steel yourself up!? That’s _insane!”_

“No! That’s _warfare!”_

Metal clashed with fist, Victor’s Aura somehow resilient enough to push through barrages what would’ve disemboweled Grimm ten-times his size. He favored himself ranged combat, but first he needed to put distance between himself and Augustus. Only a series of acrobatic kicks would suffice. 

Using his pistol, which took maximum advantage of Servus Portum engineering, he rained hell down upon the specter. Dodging only did so much, and when Augustus tried to take cover, Victor zoomed behind him. Positioning him on the ground was a waste of time so long as Augustus possessed the gift of flight, so he held him up by his neck instead, strangling him. 

_“Stop!_ Fight, and it’ll only be more painful!” Victor taunted, jerking his hands this way and that to guarantee Augustus lost consciousness. He stopped, though, concerned when the hellish fumes that kept Augustus afloat became unruly. The pungent gas that replaced everything from his waist down began slithering outward to form a _sphere_ on the ceiling. 

_“The vessel is set and the time is now! And once the link between here and that **cruel** world is complete, the full might of the **Administrator** will tear you apart piece by piece! You reign ends now!” _

_“Not yet!”_ Victor spun his classic Mauser onto the blinkers of Augustus and fired, forcing them apart. Just as predicted, the glasses slid out of Augustus’ reach. There was an unforeseen bonus, as the sword and portal met the same fate. Now blinded, all the Warden could hear were arrogant footsteps, and the scraping of metal as Victor picked up his own sword. 

“A defense of faunus is something I ultimately cannot allow. Don’t let this defeat haunt you. Vale will thrive under _my_ rule.” Victor assured, smirking as Augustus scrambled to find his eye-wear. He assumed that was the objective. But Augustus couldn’t care less about those useless snippets of tinted glass. He longed for, and indeed _found,_ his scroll. One button press, and the bout was over. 

The handle of the sword, which was being tightly brandished by Victor, erupted into an array of sparks and electricity. Arcs of the erratic light showered everywhere, and completely overtook the Servant. Fickle bolts discharged in and out of him, rupturing his Aura and continuing to further rake him with claws of crackling lightning. 

_“You…”_ He slipped to the ground and dropped the blade. “How _dare_ you!” 

Victor may have stuck around for more preaching, but at the first sign of Zara’s return, he thought it best to limp away. No doubt Augustus couldn’t do anything to stop him, but there was no forgetting the expertise Zara showed last time they met. _“This isn’t a retreat. It’s preparation for future victories…”_

“Looking for these?” Zara quelled Augustus’ groping by handing him the glasses outright. 

“Thank you. He got away. I-I couldn’t see.” 

“It’s alright. Based off what I heard, I don’t think he’ll be coming back. _What happened here?_ When we get the teams back, they won’t _believe_ the state of this place. Good news is, Aamon’s gone.” 

“You can thank me for that!” Nero deviously rubbed his hands together. “I’m guessing that guy had a hefty bounty on him, right? Where do I sign for cash? Must’ve been one-of-a-kind, _no?”_

“Um, actually, I think there may be more Aamons than any other species.” 

The stomping of another dire force drew groans from Augustus, who regained his territory within the skies and wiped dust from his sword. “What now- what, _now!?_ Is this some sort of joke? Did every scoundrel in Remnant decide to invade Terra Insanire today?” It was just Ella. Augustus had never been as grateful to be so off the mark. “Ella! You’re okay!” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Where did that backstabbing stooge Terrance go? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“Terrance?” Nero stroked his chin. “He was here, too? That’s _rich.”_

Ella gulped, unfamiliar with the art of lying. “I outran him. He’s lost somewhere deep in that direction. I-I found my way back on my own.” 

_“Outstanding._ Now **half** my Team’s disappeared as a result of this tomfoolery.” 

“He deserved as much.” Augustus finally had a moment to relent, huffing in exhaustion. “The _fool_ turned us in to Caligula’s right hand man. What could push him, as honest an ally as he was, to do such a thing?” 

“He did it to get to me.” Ella admitted. “I don’t understand what he wants. No matter what I do or say, he insists that he knew me in the past.” 

“Then as much as I hate to admit it, he’s too valuable to dismiss. When I find him, he’s taking a trip to the Crypt, where he’ll stay for as long as it takes.” 

“Slow down.” Nero stepped in his way, preventing him from mounting any sort of search. “I don’t doubt today’s hardships are a result of Terrance’s poor judgement, but he is still my teammate, and friend. There is nothing to be gained from hunting him down. The most important mission is getting into Terra Insanire.” 

“P-Plus, I don’t think you’re going to find him…” Ella tried to keep anyone from wasting their time, searching endlessly for someone who had long since been warped away. “It’s too dark. I only made it out because I… I _glow.”_

“So… What now? Apparently, the door can’t be _blown up._ That basically rules out every plan I had.” Augustus whined. 

“I have an idea.” Zara raised her hand. “When I had Aamon on the ropes, and before I passed him to be _obliterated_ by Nero, I took advantage of his inability to lie. Apparently, he made it to Terra Insanire through the _‘Bone Graveyard.’_ I could go there and check it out.” 

“But if it’s in Servus Portum, it’s suicide. _I_ need to make sure nothing happens to Ella. She’s been gathering quite a bit of attention. You’d better take reinforcements. Besides myself, who’s left fit for infiltration?” 

“I’d _love_ to get even.” Nero slapped the club of his flail against his hand, craving a chance to cut down more Purifiers. “I could even get _Maximus_ to join the club. The three of us should have no problem turning rags to riches. Servus Portum won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

“…Fine. Begin preparations. I’ll have a bullhead ready by morning.” Augustus was already hovering away, trying to process the ludicrous set of events that had taken place. _“Hold on a little longer, Blazer and Lance. Soon.”_

Much had been expended in hopes of breaking into Terra Insanire. Inside, things were _much_ worse. Completely splintered without any knowledge concerning each other’s whereabouts, and accursed to scavenge for supplies in the times they weren’t resting within trees or ditches to capture a wink of sleep, regret coerced through the desperate factions. Current arrangements were far from satisfactory. Especially for Beleth, who laid amongst the east end of the Meridian, humming. 

“I miss hearing you play. Why don’t you try out the violin every once in a while?” Lexy entered the hideout through a canopy of vines, the only indication of a sunset being the rays of orange light seeping through the green curtain. 

“I’m not feeling it, sorry. Besides, it might give away our position.” Beleth faked a smile. Now that his secret was out, there was no reason to wear his blindfold. 

“I brought you some food. All Troy had was candy bars this time. Wouldn’t tell me where he got them.” 

“Thanks.” 

“…You shouldn’t feel scared of Alecto.” Lexy dropped the snack and walked over to him. He stopped singing. “She can’t hurt you while I’m here. And she’s the only one who _wants_ to. The rest of Lance is just protecting her. They want to get out of this just as much as we do.” 

“And what about Rade, or Zara? They’ve both fled my side in one way or another. I’m supposed to be their team leader, and I don’t even know where they _are.”_

“Zara’s going to find a way to get us out of here. No doubt about it.” Lexy insisted. “Rade’s with Nadia and Selene. They’ve formed a council of sorts, trying to keep the peace. He hasn’t abandoned us. In fact, Selene mentioned that he had somehow gotten in Terra Insanire without the Rhinestone. Remember? Lucifer had it, and went to go look for Rade the day this all started.” 

Beleth looked away, searching for any recollection to support this claim. “Oh… Yeah! Rade knows how to get in and out of here! Then what’s he doing? What’s the secret?!” 

“When we tried to figure it out, he said a girl named **Lillian** opened the door for him. He’s probably lying. But it might be a lead, all things considered.” 

_“…Lillian?”_ Beleth looked up at her inquisitively. He almost got another word out, but a stream of pebbles clinked against his shoulder. He looked over at them, then stared straight up to see a foreign maiden watching, back pressed against the rocky roof. 

_“Now!”_ Alecto tackled Lexy out of the lair down a meadow, making sure Eleanor had to deal with only a Delphic. She wouldn’t _dare_ lay a finger on anyone else, human and faunus alike. She dropped down, underestimating Beleth’s ability to cartwheel out of her stab and get a handle on his bow. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you’d better walk away. Whatever Alecto told you, it couldn’t be worth death.” He braced his instruments against this new competitor. 

_“Delphic. It is over. You now stand in the face of Eleanor, renowned Grimm slayer and ancient master of **Tormentyst,** chosen by Lady **Clotho** herself. Lay down your weapons, and sacrifice yourself to me as is your destiny.” _

“…Okay. Goodbye.” Beleth opened his show with an untamed performance of energy bursts that had proven most effective in taking down every variation of Grimm in the past. Eleanor flipped this way and that, moving in a way such that nothing even grazed her. The most Beleth’s withering projectiles could do was shine light off her effervescent armor. And her majestic blade, while certainly within limits to cut Beleth’s violin in half, was more than sufficient for disarming him. 

It took every ounce of willpower and effort for Beleth to keep up with his bow alone. And to make matters worse, he dreaded what would happen if the wooden portion of the sickle met that sinister blade. 

Finally, Eleanor whipped everything out of his hands. No more vaunts of ego remained, instead replaced with fear as Beleth ran as far away as he was allowed within the confines of this cramped cave. Eventually cornered, he flinched as Eleanor shoved Tormentyst forward to stab him through the chest. 

_“Negative.”_ A hand darted out of the darkness, somehow stopping Eleanor at the wrist through the element of surprise. _“That’s not going to happen.”_

Eleanor looked over and gasped, two red pupils latching over an obscured face. Regardless, the commando stared daggers through her and _twisted,_ forcing Eleanor to drop her sword. 

“Lucifer!?” Beleth couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Alecto’s most trusted companion, and head of Team Lance, wasn’t just _trying_ to save him- he was forcing Eleanor back with decisive chops and _unseen_ footwork. 

“N-No!” Eleanor was untouchable with Tormentyst, but challenging Lucifer bare-handed was a grave mistep. Not that she ever would. “I cannot duel another unless they’re a Grimm! _You mean to fight me when I have no way of attacking back!? Ah!”_ She was kicked into the smothering heat of a dying sun. 

“Just keeping the peace is all. Can’t let you kill Beleth. Even as a Delphic, he has much left to do for Remnant.” 

“I would be cast off by Lady Clotho if I ever fought back against you. It violates our principles. Stand aside, child. You know not the evil you defend.” 

Lucifer leaned his head to the side, this line of reasoning somewhat curious to him. “Affirmative. Beleth’s different. But I knew him for months, and I’ve never doubted his purity. I’ll be sure to _pummel_ him later for his crimes, but I won’t have you or anyone _kill_ him. You’re a friend of Alecto, I presume?” He held his hand out. 

She paused, then accepted his handshake. Now ensued the trickery. Lucifer vaulted an unprepared Eleanor overhead, down a cliff. He then cautiously walked away, deliberating the severity of this action while checking the time. 

Alecto and Lexy tried everything within their limited toolset to knock the other out, all while breaking a trail of carnage through the steep, normally tranquil woods. Completely dismissing footing, they rolled out of the Meridian into an increasingly ravenous canyon. 

“Just **had** to get in the way _again!”_ Alecto snarled. “But it doesn’t matter! Lady Eleanor is stronger than you or I, and she won’t hesitate to finish this!” 

Despite this premature exhibition of achievement, she began to worry not about Beleth, but _herself._ Unfortunately, the ride ended with her taking a majority of the fall, and now Lexy was in the perfect position to batter her. 

_“Why! Won’t! You! Just! Leave! Us! **Alone!”**_ She finished off each word with a punch to Alecto’s mask. Lucifer tugged her away before she could do any _real_ damage. Not to Alecto, but to her suit. He could only imagine how drastic the scrimmage would’ve become if _that_ happened. 

“Enough! Are you two out of your mind!?” 

“Stay out of this! You only ever served to pit Alecto further against me!” 

“What are you saying!? I’ve only ever stuck around to make sure everyone escapes with their life. That includes nitwits like you!” 

Lexy didn’t respond, too occupied with Alecto. The knight tried to puncture her in the back, bypassing her Aura. A foolish tactic. Lexy parried the attack with her wheel, then spun it around to whack _Lucifer._

“Alecto! I am your Team Leader! Stop- _Argh!”_ He soared through a stone dam, releasing a floodgate of rainwater down into the depth of Terra Insanire. And since he was now among the river, he _too_ plunged in uncertainty. 

“...None of this matters, anyway.” Alecto rested her hands on her knees, completely drained. “Beleth is dead. He must be. Lady Eleanor wouldn’t have let him survive.” 

“Beleth is alive.” A deep voice swerved through the mountainous waves that had carried Lance’s backbone away. “Lucifer made sure of that. He stood in the way of Eleanor, and gave him ample opportunity to scurry away.” _Boreas_ strutted out of the water, holding Lucifer up, one of the soldier’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Then I’m set to rendezvous with him.” Lexy stated. She hopped out of view, further into the chasm. “Don’t follow me.” 

“Grr! Get back here!” Alecto ran after her. Perhaps she would’ve made good ground in a race. Perhaps not. No one will ever know thanks to Eleanor, who landed in front of her, and prevented a chase. 

“Enough. The Delphic escaped. We’ll rebound later, with a better plan.” 

“No, we’ll rebound _now!_ He couldn’t have gotten that far!” She tried to push past, but Eleanor crouched down and grabbed her by the arm. “Get out of my way!” 

_“No. Your rage. If you let it consume everything, you can lose yourself. You’re too brazen, too quick to temper. Control your anger, or it will control you. That is not something to take lightly, Lady Alecto.”_

“Let go! Do you want to kill Beleth, or not? I thought you were on my side-” 

_“Listen to me!”_ Eleanor shook her, more and more alarmed with Alecto’s brash decision making. _“When you donned that armor, whatever game you thought this was ended. You’re not **playing** warrior anymore. There are those battles where you move forward, and those where you retreat! It is no longer time to fight! We regroup, learn, and return twice as powerful! Many years ago, I stood at the **same** crossroads you find yourself at now, and my decision cost me my left eye. Don’t repeat my failures.” _

“…” Alecto stood in silence, as if she vanished, leaving behind nothing but a hollow pyramid of metal plating. “We regroup. We learn. We return.” 

“That’s right. Come. We must leave this place.” The tallest, and by far most experienced of anyone within the mountains watched Alecto pace back to the Meridian, disappointed. Lucifer joined her side. 

_“…Eleanor.”_ He nodded, having the sense not to offer another handshake. 

_“…Lucifer.”_

She left. The two leaders hiked in the opposite, satisfied that if anything, they were able to stop anyone from dying _again._

“So, _Boreas._ You’re here. _How?”_

“I used the last shred of the Beryl Rhinestone’s energy left on my equipment to reactive the door. It’s all gone. _Everything_ is gone. I was hoping the stone would’ve been found by now. I brought a rocket propelled locker here, too, but Zara already used it to get back into Vale.” 

“What!?” It was Lucifer’s turn to step out of line. “Why didn’t you have Selene leave? She needs it more than anyone!” 

“She was my first choice, but Zara insisted. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. Broach the conversation with _her.”_

“L-Lucifer?” Selene herself, with Merlin as backup, crept onto the scene. She was still somewhat timid concerning their dilemma. “It’s fine. I can handle myself. I don’t need to leave more so than anyone else.” 

“I understand that. But this isn’t normal practice anymore. People can get hurt. Like _me._ I won’t let the same fate fall upon you. And that’s _exactly_ what will happen if you aid me in the crossfire. Please, free yourself of our affairs. Stay hidden, undercover.” 

“But I can summon Royal Necrocyst! I’m stick of hiding while my friends do all the work! A good empress stands _by_ her people, not _behind_ them!” 

_“You are not ready! Speak no more of this.”_

Selene’s face dropped. She held Merlin in her arms before stomping away without bothering to say goodbye. 

“You should probably go after her.” Boreas said. 

“…Negative. She’s right. She has Royal Necrocyst. _And_ Merlin. Not to mention, Rade and Nadia have gone rogue this entire time. Likely, they’re protecting her. It falls to **me** to stop this madness, and the further Selene is from myself, the safer she is.” Lucifer sat down on a searing lakebed, still partially soaked from his adventures in the flood. “At the start of this semester, I watched her like a _hawk._ I still do, but at the beginning, **I** was all she had. Strange. Now she has friends who see her as I do. Trusting them to put her above themselves is something _I’m_ still struggling to do. She isn’t. She’s too brave for her own good.” 

Night launched an invasion of the skies earlier than usual. The chirping birds settled into the hoots of owls. Critters of any kind burrowed underground, or hid behind rocks. They were replaced with the less amicable Grimm. Throughout this process, most chose to sleep, or play basic board games in the dirt. But for two, these were work hours. 

_“Hya! Hya! Hya!”_ Alecto swung again and again, honing her form against Eleanor. The coach acted as an elusive target. Finally, Eleanor swooped back with another proverb. 

“You’re putting far too much power into your strikes. It only serves to tire you out, and open yourself up for attack afterward. If you’re going to cut your target in half, you don’t need to exert _every_ ounce of strength. Especially not with a weapon as well made as this one. The sword is a _tool._ Let it do the work.” 

“I understand.” Alecto lowered her mask and continued the joust, trying to apply the advice until Eleanor began outlining another point of improvement. 

“You must control your breathing better. Exhale with every stab forward. It’ll increase the force output and help you conserve energy. If you can catch a rhythm with your breathing, we can begin incorporating Aura into your fighting style.” 

“Oh! Can we focus on that? _I_ want to learn how to teleport! Or leap really high! Or catch bullets!” Alecto sheathed her sword and bowed. 

“Of course. Aura manipulation can let you do many things only previously achievable with a semblance. But be warned, Lady Alecto. This training will surpass anything you’ve experienced in the past.” 

“I want to try.” 

“Understood.” Eleanor slammed her hand into the nearby tree, knocking what small amounts of fruit it held into her shoulder piece, which acted as a bowl. _“This_ is your dinner. It is all you will receive to eat tonight. If you can take it from me before I reach the river, it is yours.” 

“…What’s the catch?” 

“Smart. We’re going to switch helmets.” After looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Eleanor slipped hers forward. 

“What!? But I cannot part with-” 

“You can trust me. I understand what that inheritance is worth to you. Rest assured, it’ll meet no harm in my presence.” 

“O-Okay…” Once she did what was asked of her, she almost instantly undid the mistake. “W-Wait a minute! You can’t _breathe_ in this thing! And I can only use one of my eyes!” 

“First step to integrating your breathing into Aura usage is to control it. One breath is all you have. If you remove that again, the test is over and you will receive nothing to eat. The moment the fruit touches water, you have lost. _Begin!”_ Eleanor forced the helmet back on and took off. 

Alecto could barely keep up for the first sequence of twists and turns, and now Eleanor had taken the hunt to the trees. Indeed the river was far, but in this state time was running short. _“This is insane! How am I supposed to catch up with someone like **her** on **one** breath!?” _

Maybe there was a chance Alecto could outrun her on the ground, but if she had to follow the ascent, this challenge was hopeless. And already, her lungs were burning. _The moment the fruit touches water, you have lost._ The criteria was played on repeat within her mind. Then, suddenly, she realized it didn’t matter if she caught Eleanor. That was a red herring. In truth, making it to the river first was the key to success. 

Swerving past trees and above rocks, the destination was far more easily reached than whatever obscure route Eleanor traversed. But not by much. Alecto was only a few seconds behind Eleanor, who stood high in a topiary tower. She threw the harvest down such that interception was impossible. 

“This session is over. You can try again tomorrow- _huh?”_

Every last drop of the river was swept into a typhoon, which traveled into the void of Alecto’s semblance. The black orb, which was no taller than Alecto’s palm, had the entire creek contained. Her meal landed on dry stone. 

The neophyte removed the helmet, choking for air. “Ack! None of the fruit touched _water.”_ Alecto laughed, helping herself to the buffet. “That was your stipulation, if you recall.” 

“…You clever snake!” Eleanor dropped down and corrected both their wardrobe situations, chuckling. “Time and time again you surprise me.” 

“Thank you, Lady Eleanor. But we should probably move, before I release the water.” She explained with her mouth full. “Mm! S-Sorry…” 

“Don’t be. You earned it. You should rest, now. But first, there’s something I want to show you.” She led the way to a makeshift bed woven from the softest leaves. “It didn’t take me too long to make. It’s a nice past time.” 

“I love it!” Alecto exhaled, appreciating some amount of cushion after spending many nights on the polar opposite. 

“I knew you would. Tomorrow, we’ll work on your semblance. There is so much potential. Goodnight, Lady Alecto.” 

“You too, Lady Eleanor.” 

Anything that contributed towards the eradication of a Delphic was work worth doing, according to Eleanor. But that’s not why she was here to begin with. The Rhinestone and any object of similar prominence, due to their rarity, was worth foregoing a Delphic’s death. The choice was arduous, but clear. 

_“Pssst! Whatcha problem!?”_

“Troy!? What are you doing here?” 

“I _live_ here. At least, I have for the past week.” He followed her. 

“Week. Right.” 

“So, when are we getting out of here? I know you’re just here to make sure I’m safe and sound. But now that you’ve seen to _that,_ how about some lunch?” 

Eleanor dismissed every nonsensical assertion of his. _“What are you doing here, Troy?_ Alecto and her crew’s been in and out of here _numerous_ times. You could’ve walked out of here. And I assume hundreds of travelers have braved these roads. Why are you wasting your time in here, after all these years, waiting for me to _‘rescue’_ you? I didn’t even know you were still alive… _How_ are you alive?” 

“Ah, well, it’s simple. I eat apples. I exercise daily…” He began counting on his fingers. “I try to live a very carefree lifestyle. Stress is overrated. Bad for the heart, as they used to say!” 

“I’ve eaten apples, too. Am _I_ immortal? _Yes._ But not because of that. Let me try this. Do you know who I am?” 

“How could I forget you? You’re Eleanor, of Clotho’s Coven!” Troy complied. 

“And when did we last see each other?” 

“Um… I think we were fighting some bloke named _Abigor? No, no,_ that’s not right. It was, _uh,_ the **Wraith!** Yeah, that’s right! Some spindly little bastard with _claws.”_

“And when was _that?”_

“Um. Is it summer, yet?” 

“I think I’m starting to see the problem. You must’ve hit your head upon arrival. But that still doesn’t explain how you’ve managed to last this long.” Eleanor laughed off the weight of several boulders, clearing that area of suspicion and forming a new path. 

“You know, I’ve had quite the scuffles. I once killed _six_ bandits, singlehanded, with one arm tied behind my back.” 

“Is that supposed to impress me? I once killed three- _hundred_ Grimm with one eye.” 

“So what?” Troy somehow had an eye-patch, probably for sale, hidden among his supplies. “If I put this on, I can still take you down.” 

_“No.”_ Eleanor refuted both the basis and conclusion of his argument. “Not like that. Don’t you remember what a silver-eyed warrior can do?” She froze an incoming Creep in place, turning it to _stone._ “Or do I need to demonstrate my talents on _you_ firsthand?” 

_“…Hahaha! You haven’t the spine to hurt me, Eleanor. I know you don’t. Go ahead!”_ Troy raised his arms, basking in the victory he already knew he’d obtained. Eleanor walked away, leaving him to congratulate himself _alone._

Eventually, the aimless trails carried Eleanor to a mostly unknown batch of soon to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, all sleeping. The union of Rade, Nadia, and Selene was unearthed. One of them was wrapped in Lucifer’s cape, the other slumbering in a nest of branches, and the last tied to a tree by his feet. 

_“Is that? It can’t be!”_ Eleanor had her sights set on Selene’s tiara. Even in pitch black, the gem it held throbbed with flamboyant light. _“What is it doing here?”_

She came for the _Rhinestone,_ but would gladly settle for _this._ The rattling of chainmail was quenched, as now stealth was the deciding factor. She could never fight the three, nor did she have any desire to, but acquiring the **Black Dust** was worth the risk. 

Almost, she stood above Selene. Looking forward, she had to peek at her feet to dodge Merlin. But when she stared forward again, Rade’s face was less than inches away. Previously strung up, he studied Eleanor closely. Reluctant to make a sound, and mortified more so than intimidated, she allowed him to make the first move. 

_“Hehehehe!”_ He struggled not to chuckle, then after signaling her to be quiet, he pointed _down._ His signature jack-in-the-box sprung open, where a stuffed version of himself resided. _“…Peek-a-boo.”_

He latched onto her neck and delivered a respectable hit with his own forehead, then initiated a horrid combo composed of pitchfork twirling. This commotion snapped everyone else awake, creating a mob that would certainly reinforce Rade. 

If she so wished, Eleanor could’ve ended Rade and his aid in a matter of seconds. But she _didn’t_ wish that. She still longed for the tiara, and her tunnel vision for it was evident. Not vexing to hit any of them back, she failed to repel the attacks of all but Selene. “Halt! You encroach in concerns not yet comprehended! Please, all I need is the Empress’s _Black Dust, and I can put an end to this!”_

“Well, all you had to do was ask nicely!” Rade belittled the appeal. “It’s a nice little smack of jewelry, but it isn’t yours! And if you can’t get your greedy little mittens it, never fear! Except _me!”_

Eleanor, after receiving a hardy amount of abuse from Nadia and Rade, used Tormentyst. Not to hurt anyone, but to flip around, and hurl herself towards Selene. 

_“Got it!”_ She plucked the headpiece away against the retorts of its owner, then leapt away. At least, that was the idea. But the skeletal grasp of Royal Necrocyst ripped her out of the sky by her cape, and started repeatedly slamming her against the floor. 

_“What!? A Necrocyst aligns against **me!?** At her command?”_ Eleanor coughed out as she was flung around like an oversized doll. 

“Yay! I got it back!” Selene balanced the tiara back on her head. It must’ve shook loose from Eleanor while she had been brutalized by Royal. And now, even with all this aura to spare, she was being juggled by Rade, Nadia, _and_ Merlin. 

When she had been bludgeoned into a wall, to then be pulverized by Rade and his expertise in turning gardening tools into killing machines, she dropped her foil. Meaning to take full advantage of this, and throw Eleanor even further into a hole, Rade bypassed his own malnourishment and scooped it up without much difficulty. Tormentyst wouldn’t have done anything to Eleanor even if she hadn’t evaded every swing. 

Against all odds, Eleanor’s tenacity shone through. She intercepted the sword then punted it away mid-vault. She not only executed this maneuver with perfect aim, but she did so with speed too extreme for anyone to react. _“By the gods, don’t miss. I pray, Lady Clotho, don’t miss…”_ Tormentyst brushed past Selene’s hair without slicing any stands, caught her chaplet, and somehow landed back in her hands. 

“No! W-Wait! Don’t go!” Selene begged, putting Royal back in its cage. 

Amazingly, without revoking the slightest unit of Aura from anyone, Eleanor had won. “You have my undying solidarity, for I understand how much _this_ means to you. But I cannot allow an object that harbors such evil to occupy this world. I’m sorry.” 

_“Wait! I need that!”_ Eleanor disobeyed, and earnestly fell off the mountainside. Tears began to bloom in her eyes. “…I’ve had that tiara for as long as I can remember. Lucifer’s going to _kill_ me when he finds out about this!” 

“No, he won’t!” Nadia kneeled down to comfort her. “Don’t cry! Lucifer would **never** hurt you. None of us would. We just need to get it back. Think about this. Remember _Grover,_ from initiation?” 

“Mhm.” 

“It tried to destroy your tiara. It tried to step on it, remember? But it can’t be destroyed by normal means. And that girl, whoever she was, isn’t going anywhere. Same as us, she’s stuck here until the Rhinestone is found. We can still get it back. It’s going to be alright.” 

“O-Okay.” Selene sniffled, accepting Merlin’s hug. 

“Wonder where such a valiant swords-woman came from, _and_ where she went.” Rade crossed his arms over a gorge. “She almost seemed _fearless._ Certainly not one I’d like to get on the bad side of. Eh, _all_ her sides were bad. What say you, Nadia?” 

“Well actually, I might have a hunch. There are few legends in the books that fit the bill, but one of them does cover a lone knight with one eye. And _this_ insignia was molded over all her armor.” With her venomous needles acting as a pen, she traced what resembled an elongated cross in the dirt. She then pointed to her robe, where the same symbol was stamped in various places. “Look familiar?” 

“So you two visit the same tailor. Maybe _they_ know something!” He seemed proud to be so oblivious. 

“Ha. Let’s go back to sleep.” Nadia lifted everyone’s mood with an optimistic smile. But deep inside, she couldn’t shake the feeling that not only were they worse off now than they were a few hours ago, but the Rhinestone wasn’t any closer. In truth, she was _right._

Entry No. 6 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	7. Consequences of the Trajaneer's Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From madmen to heroes, tacticians to fools, supremacy's call has been answered. For one among them, Dimitri, has brought news of the relics, and a conquest to gain dominion over them. Had the stakes not been so astronomical, none would have accepted his meretricious invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 7: Consequences of the Trajaneer's Conquest_

Dimitri sat back, shirt unbuttoned, his legs on the table. Alongside them sat a milkshake that had been doused in alcohol. _“Nice of you to finally drop in. I’m surprised, although somewhat amused, to see the **White Fang** wouldn’t keep me hanging. Welcome aboard.” _

_“Erm, well, actually, uh…_ I-I’m not in the _White_ Fang. I reside as _Herald,_ of the _Old_ Fang.” 

“Whatever you say, chap. You’re the first to show. You _know_ who I am.” 

“Y-Yes. You must be Dimitri. You sent me the heist invite, right? I was told to come to the second floor.” Herald tentatively sulked through one of the lower segments of the _Cross Continental Transmit Tower,_ just to offer his hand. 

“Ha!” Dimitri pretended to pull a weapon, but it turned out to just be the most common form of greeting. Herald still stumbled back, terrified. “That’s _me!_ You didn’t happen to see any other mobsters outside, did you? I’d prefer not to tackle this place with just _you_ at my side, _after all the work I put into attracting attention…_ But the night is still young. I’d get comfy until the _real deal_ begins.” 

“Well, uh, I did plant two sentries in the elevator! They’ll make sure that whoever walks in here _belongs_ in here.” As he sat down at the end of an elongated dining table, across from Dimitri, he couldn’t help but fidget restlessly. 

“Most of the floors are already clear, both of witnesses and Atlas’ cronies. You can thank _me_ for that. Just don’t ask where they went, or I’ll throw you among them.” 

“Ahah…” Herald suddenly felt incredibly _alarmed_ with his situation- locked in a warehouse with one of Remnant’s most revered crime lords. _“Grah! Why didn’t I send Naros here?_ M-Maybe I should just leave! I’m sure there are plenty of other folks on their way, anyway! If that’s alright with you.” 

_“It **isn’t.”**_ Dimitri countered through clenched teeth, a smile forced across his lips. 

The elevator took an exuberant amount of time to arrive, and when it finally did, Herald learned why. _“You!? Impossible! Gah!”_ He crumpled to the ground, for ahead towered an iconic Servant who’d spent the last several weeks terrorizing all Herald stood for. 

_“Do not panic. For all the times I’ve invaded your lands and decimated your men, those were **orders,** from Supreme Leader Caligula.”_ Aamon’s eyes shone brighter. “I’m not here to kill you.” 

“Uhuh. Who the hell are _you?”_ Dimitri asked, watching Aamon walk past to take a seat at the conference table. He expected plenty of scum to hear of his robbery, but not a mechanical apparatus capable of articulation, both in terms of speech and movement. 

“I am Aamon _‘HT3813,’_ and I represent **Host** Aamon. _‘AA0001,’_ that would be. He was told there was potentially much to gain from this operation. And once again, it is not my orders to assassinate you, _Herald._ You can stop _hyperventilating.”_

“…A remote control robot. Cool.” Dimitri shrugged, shaking his head. “This is turning out to be quite the band of thieves. I’m pretty satisfied with that. Each of our _unique_ skill sets ought to come into play. We are going to use that to search every inch of this hood. Herald! What can you do?” 

“Ah! Um… I can sneak around. I can turn into paper… I can _cook.”_

“You’re blowing me away.” Dimitri held a pistol to his own head, contemplating whether or not listening to this _disappointment_ was worth it. 

“He _is_ stealthy. It’s more than _I_ can say.” Aamon gave credit where it was due. “Aamon has _many_ skills, most of them granted during our evolution. If you want to investigate this building, you’ll need to cover your tracks. I will locate the security office, and keep this questionable business venture under wraps.” 

“You can manage that?” 

“I cannot anticipate. But if history is to be trusted, I can do it and Vale will never even know we were here. It is a _massive_ misstep to infiltrate any CCT-Tower without a plan to erase your existence.” Aamon reclined sideways, one arm rested on the desk. Now everyone sat across from each other. “We are not to leave any trace. That’s what Aamon _‘AA0001’_ instructed. And that makes things _difficult._ Which begs the question: Are we _alone?_ Who else is scheduled to arrive?” 

His question received a brisk answer. Within the elevator, a piercing clash became apparent. Inside, something terrible must’ve been happening. Dents were formed in the bay doors. And once they opened, both Old Fang members who had stood guard were tossed into the room like _trash._

_“There is a debt to be paid, my dear.”_ Nobody sauntered into the facility. Without pause, he stomped onto the table and pranced over to Dimitri. Aamon examined the Delphic without moving, even as Nobody nearly crushed his hand under an unrelenting boot. _Herald,_ in contrast, trembled out of his chair in a panic. _“And **I** am the collector.” _

“Ho!” Dimitri considered this change of pace a welcome addition, even as a hand clasped around his collar and dangled him in the air. **“Oh!** _Someone_ has a breath problem!” 

_“Won’t smell half as bad as your corpse. You told me you’d return, and bring me to Augustus. You broke a promise. Now, you will die.”_

“Haha- What do you think I’m doing here, _now,_ anyway? Am I _not_ back in Vale? Are we _not_ standing eye-to-eye again?” Dimitri bluffed. He wasn’t _scared_ by any measure of the word, but he’d prefer to keep his head. 

_“Why are all humans such liars?”_ Nobody asked Herald, who quaked at his stare. Dimitri was still hanging by an unbreakable grip. “I’m a very pragmatic person, _Dimitri._ I told you when you abandoned me, that if you did, I’d come _back._ I kept _my_ promise.” 

“The difference is, I’m here _now._ I wouldn’t have returned to Vale if I didn’t expect to run into you- and, we both have our reasons for killing Augustus. _Good_ reasons!” Dimitri was an unsung hero when it came to deception. Although he wasn’t the best, as **that** title was reserved for one other, he was able to at least _stall_ Nobody. “But before any of that, the task of snatching up that _Relic_ before _Salem_ does falls to us! Sounds intriguing, eh?” 

_“Salem!? The **Moth…”**_ Nobody’s expression contorted into a scowl. As it turned out, Dimitri’s bargaining skills saved him more than cash this time. It saved him his life. 

“I feel it’s appropriate to inform you that _Supreme Leader Caligula_ has plans to invade Summit’s Blight personally, and secure what is theorized to be hidden there- a powerful _faunus,_ for this Moth.” Aamon let loose his master’s schedule. “He was more easily manipulated by the Seer than Prime Solomon thought possible.” 

Dimitri broke into laughter. “He’s going to Summit’s Blight, is he? Well, then. I just may have to pay him a visit. I’d like my fair share of bling.” 

_“…Deer._ If this is true…” Nobody tossed the crook side. “Then we must move quickly. Herald, what’s the plan?” 

“Th-The plan?” 

“That’s right, my dear. You don’t stand a chance of stopping the Moth without me. Or, is it really the Moth you’re here to stop? You couldn’t possible care about the Relics, or you wouldn’t have such a fixation with Summit’s Blight.” With the table giving him a boost, he was nearly triple Herald’s height. “What are you _really_ after?” 

“Eck- I, uh, I’m just following orders?” 

**_“Whose_** _orders?”_

“My Lord’s orders!” 

_“Enough talk of lords and moths.”_ Aamon broke the two apart with his words, not needing to rise. _“I grow wary of men who think they can play the role of gods._ The **Relic.** Where is it, Delphic? What floor of the CCT-Tower?” 

“My ignorance to that question shames me. If it’s here, it must be hidden well. I will sweep every _floor,_ every _vent,_ and every _wall_ for a sign of perfidy. The humans are cunning.” 

“Exceptional. The brains _and_ the brawn. So far, you’re shaping to be a prime example of evolution, _weaponized._ I will locate the monitor room, and erase every camera that witnesses our crimes. Take this, all of you.” Aamon tossed three different earpieces to each mercenary. “With it, you may speak to me and **only** me. If you wish to converse among each other, _I_ will pass the message.” 

Dimitri brushed off the wrinkles of his unbuttoned casual wear. _“Nobody,_ you start at the bottom. I’ll begin checkin’ the top. Anything gets in your way, _chop their head off._ And use the bloody neck-hole as a spittoon, for good measure.” 

“There’ll be no decapitations today. My beloved is to stay sheathed.” 

“Suit yourself. Now, _Herald!_ You’re the weakest of the four of us, and the _least_ wanted by law enforcement. Do you know what that means?” 

“Uh. I-I get to leave?” 

“I’m going to have you stationed outside, preppy! Make sure no one gets in! If they try, _blow their brains out!”_ Dimitri dragged his thumb across his neck, breathing into Herald’s face. The small faunus became flustered almost immediately. 

“I-I’ll try!” As a pushover, Herald showed no insubordination, picking up a rifle from his incapacitated lackeys. Everyone filed into the lift one at a time, and the first stop was high above, where Aamon would gain access to the main computers. 

“Hello. How may I help you?” The invisible assistant who acted as chauffeur asked. Their message, which came from an unseen speaker, had all the percussion of Aamon’s voice, but none of the malevolence. 

“The _‘Monitor Room.’”_ He answered. 

“It seems that area is restricted for authorized personnel only. If that applies to you, could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?” 

Aamon replied by screwing off a panel in the corner with his pointed fingers, and tampering with the intricate motherboards. _“And… We go up.”_ But they didn’t. Instead, they descended. “What is this?” 

Somebody called the elevator. Another member of the Old Fang. Or rather, an _ex-traitor._

_“S-Sanzio!?”_ Herald recognized him. Now, Aamon’s voice had a true competitor. “But you’re supposed to be dead!” 

“Quite the contrary. My deceit has revealed to me the horrors of the _Administrator,_ and has brought me to a higher state of _living._ I have reformed, I assure you. And I am here to solidify my place among the Old Fang. What needs to be done?” 

“Again, a faunus. Why would the White Fang need another representative? _Don’t_ disgrace me with lies.” Nobody pulled him close to study him. Sanzio conceded their shared gaze first. 

“To be frank, this is another opportunity to gain the respect of Herald, _and_ you. I will follow your command. Just… Don’t kill me.” 

“For now, you’re not expendable _yet._ Don’t get in my way, and we have a deal. Move.” He pushed Sanzio to the back, making sure he had sight of _everyone’s_ hands. The ride upward was more than awkward. It was _dangerous._

“Sanzio. Take this device. It’ll allow you to communicate with me. Don’t waste it.” Aamon sulked into a maze of microchips, where the walls were formed by mainframes. Next to disappear was Dimitri on the top floor, who parted ways with a giggling wave goodbye. Nobody followed only to slip inside a deep metal shaft meant to hold air at a set temperature. Thus only Herald, who stood at Sanzio’s waist, resided. 

When it came to anything but combat, Nobody wasn’t very patient. Time was limited, and as such he bolted through the inner workings of the complex. His eye as sharp as his sword, he would’ve spotted the Relic if he ever came within contact. The search was both brisk and thorough. What stood out most was the irregular pattern of ducts and pipes, which suggested more than _one_ floor hidden from public view. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Nobody remarked at Sanzio, once again waiting inside the aerial tramway. 

“In a matter of sorts, I am.” 

“There is evidence of a room below us. If you want to make yourself useful, check it out. Do you like _life,_ my dear?” 

“I-I guess I have to say yes.” 

“Then if you want to keep it, get to work.” 

“I-I know the floor in question. I’ve been here many times, actually. But before we do _that,_ I want you to tell me your name.” Sanzio made himself clear. 

_“I am-”_

**“Not** Nobody. Nobody has the name _Nobody._ Your _true_ name.” 

The Grimm Tactician laughed at this attempt to seem imposing. “My allegiance does not lie with Faunus. Nor will it ever. Become a Delphic, then come talk to me.” At that moment, the doors shut and the CCT-Tower’s auditor returned. 

_“Hello. How may I help you?”_

“The Chronicle of Memoirs. Take me there.” Sanzio already had a scroll hidden in his shawl of rubber. 

_“It seems that area is restricted for authorized personnel only. If that applies to you, could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?”_

He followed the one step expertly. 

_“Perfect. Thank you, Mister Urbino.”_

“Seems I’m not the only one who values their privacy, _‘Sanzio’._ Where does _Urbino_ come from?” 

“A name borrowed from a _friend,_ much like this scroll. Pay no attention to it. What you should be concerned with is the Chronicle of Memoirs. Very few can ever lay claim to its secrets. It holds a computer system with information compiled throughout Remnant’s documented history. _That_ is the mystery you’re on the bridge of discovering. Why don’t we, _if it’s alright with you,_ take a look?” 

“Of course. But you go first. I don’t want anyone behind me.” Nobody stood with his back against the wall, the gates sweeping aside so he could witness an auditorium of screens. Each held the time on them, every second ticking by silently. At the far end, Sanzio presented a _blank_ computer. The clicking of a noisy keyboard allowed him entry. 

_“Welcome to the Chronicle of Memoirs, Urbino. What do you wish to know?”_

“So. Say _‘Chronicle’_ and then ask a question.” Sanzio took a seat, much less alarmed than one would expect. 

_“Chronicle!_ Where are the **Relics?”** Nobody barked. 

_“That’s not going to work.”_ Sanzio sighed, the inflection of irritation unmistakable. 

_“Unable to commence the search. Classified.”_ The Chronicle ceased all hope of finding the relics. Even this stash of history either had elements of its knowledge missing, or locked. 

“Explain. How do you use this?” Nobody probed. 

“Pose a question. Or several. It’ll sort through its files and use your words to single in on something. So if it’s information you desire, it doesn’t get much better than this.” 

“So… Other than Relics, or items of a similar nature, I can figure out **anything** using this _Chronicle of Memoirs?”_

“That’s the idea.” Sanzio nodded. 

“…” Nobody paused. In his next question, Sanzio detected a lingering sliver of woeful yet alien despondency. _“Chronicle? Where is a girl named Sophie?”_

“You can’t ask that. This system doesn’t accept names. If you want to find _‘Sophie,’_ then you need to throw out her attributes. Does she, by any chance, ever wear armor? And a cape?” 

“…Chronicle. I’m looking for someone with armor, and a cape.” Nobody admitted. 

_“Narrowing the search.”_

“Does she share your love of swords?” Sanzio led him along. 

“Indeed. Chronicle! I want somebody with unrivaled finesse in swordplay.” 

_“Narrowing the search.”_

Sanzio crossed his fingers, putting one leg over the other. Under his mask, he was tempted to yawn. “And she’s a **Delphic.** I’m sure that’ll cut down the pool of participants.” 

_“How did you know she was a Delphic?”_ Nobody’s voice reverted to its cold and calculating equilibrium. 

“Lucky guess.” 

“…Chronicle. Show me only Delphics.” 

_“The search is complete. Thank you for using the Chronicle of Memoirs, Mister Urbino.”_ A name flashed onto the screen. Nobody leaned back, exhaling through his nose, taken aback. 

**_“Enoch.”_** Sanzio read, before trying to hide laughter. He then questioned its origins in a joking fashion. “That means Sophie’s either gone, or the Chronicle is masking her existence. With that, you wouldn’t happen to know who _Enoch_ is, would you? _Haha!”_

Nobody closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. “I recall. There was _once_ somebody by that name. He was everything the profile fits- bright, masterful in combat. _Fair and forgiving.”_

_“Is he?_ Well, what happened to him?” 

“I executed him.” He revealed amidst an almost playful, ignorant shrug. 

Nobody’s ear buzzed, and Aamon began preaching. “I’ve replaced all footage of you, or anyone, with looped inactivity from approximately twelve hours ago. I’ve also scanned the database, and I discovered the floorplans. Deep below ground, there is a chamber sanctioned from the public. Aamon _‘AA0001’_ believes it may hold the Relic.” 

“Then all is not lost. What am I to do?” 

_“Join me in the elevator, and I will bring us to the **real** bottom floor.” _

The goal was met, and soon one member of the three factions were loitering in the capsule, at the bottom floor. “Herald is still waiting outside. That should give me plenty of time to find this vault. First, we need to examine its altitude.” Aamon elaborated. 

“How do you think you’ll manage _that,_ my dear?” 

“With tenacity.” _He plucked out his eyeball,_ and slipped it through the machinery he himself had already exposed. His elongated, metal optic nerve was pulled further and further out, never disconnecting. Somehow Aamon was able to _lower his eye_ into the **deepest** catacombs of the CCT-Tower, through the elevator shaft. 

_“…Found it.”_ Aamon tampered with more wires, then fixed the gaping hole in which he previously created to bypass security. He sacrificed half his sight. Suddenly Nobody, Sanzio, and Aamon plummeted to a knee-breaking halt. And once entrance into cellar became a possibility, it was time to _feast._ Something _this_ well-hidden, Nobody knew, granted **power** upon discovery. Dusty, stale air signified inactivity. 

“An immense wealth of resources and time have been spent in trying to crack the code of these Relics. In the face of the Moth, Supreme Leader Caligula has ordered a scholar to dedicate his efforts towards the nature of Remnant’s history. His name is _Horace._ That flood of research goes straight to _me.”_ Aamon was first to walk forward. After all, if he was stabbed through the back, he could always come back _later._ That luxury did not extend to Sanzio nor Nobody. “I am not kept in the dark on these matters, Nobody. I _know_ Grimm can detect the Relic. So I ask you. Do you sense it?” 

“You didn’t research _enough.”_ Nobody pulled Aamon around and snatched him up by the chest. “Delphics are _not_ Grimm. I have an Aura, and if that’s possible, I have a _soul._ You are **nothing** but junkyard scraps and flesh lost among a sea of clones, always in the shadow of the _True_ Aamon. _Know your place!”_

_“If you kill me, you will further Aamon’s ascension into immortality. There are only so many ways to subdue a purifier. You’d be a fool to waste them.”_

Nobody nearly broke the cyborg’s neck with his slinging, but he had the wits to heed Aamon’s warning. He didn’t die. A reconciliation was needed within the ghastly catacombs of Vale while a dreaded chain of misfortunes would lead everyone else to the _topmost levels._

Herald tried to act as inconspicuous as possible in response to one of Beacon’s brightest examples, who was well on her way inside the CCT-Tower. No surprise. This landmark was the greatest compilation of information in Sanus. _Zara_ would not forfeit the investigation of Servus Portum. 

“A resident of the White Fang? You again!?” She challenged. 

“N-No! I was sent here, against my will might I add, for the prosperity of the _Old_ Fang! You should know all about that, Miss Tir!” 

“My name is _not_ Tir!” 

“Ah! I-I see. Accept my apology! I must’ve mistaken you for _another!”_ He crumpled under her scathing words. 

“What’s this malarkey about the Old Fang? What’s the difference?” 

“Th-The White Fang stole from us! At least, our namesake. They’re far too aggressive! They’re asking for all the battles they get! But **we** were here first! At one time, we were all the faunus had. And then, our mistreatment, mostly from Servus Portum, caused a splinter-group to rebel from us! That group is the White Fang. And they now _vastly_ outnumber us.” 

“…The War of Flags? The White Fang was the _Old_ Fang before that?” 

“Yes. Err, it wasn’t _just_ Servus Portum’s crimes. But they played a great deal in it. M-Me, my Lord, and my men are all that’s _left_ of the Old Fang, in essence. And the **Arbiter.** He’s… a _familiar_ fellow.” 

“So really, the only difference between you and the White Fang is they’re more assertive.” 

“They start wars. We _negotiate,_ to preserve the will of the Arbiter, Kyradin Bael. Apparently, Caligula likes to discuss business with _bombs.”_

“Then why are you here? To _negotiate? Negotiate_ me to the top floor.” Zara pushed him aside 

“No! I cannot allow you! Th-There’s _construction! Wet paint!_ You need a license!” 

Dimitri ruffled through a rubbish bin. He had high hopes the relic was there, but all he found was a tossed sandwich. “Argh. Son of a… Eh. Honestly not even that bad.” He was stopped from wharfing down this feast as a result of Zara’s intervention. She, with Herald, toured onto the scene. “Well, well! Herald! Didn’t tell me you were swinging with _faunus_ girls!” 

“Who’s this fruitcake?” Zara mused at Herald. 

_“Hey!_ Name’s _Dimitri!_ And who might **you** be, darling?” She was repulsed at his efforts to kiss her hand. 

“This is Zara. I-I couldn’t stop her from coming up! Please don’t hurt me _too_ much!” Herald kneeled, overcome with fear. 

“What’re you blathering about, _fool?_ It’s about time we pulled a _lady_ into this heist!” 

_“Heist?_ You mean to tell me you were hiding some whack job who was trying to pull one over the _CCT-Tower?_ Could you reach any higher for the stars?” 

“Sure. I could reach for _you,_ sweetie!” 

“Ew, gross!” Zara swatted him away. “Sorry, but it’s my duty as a resident of Beacon to apprehend people like you, and bring them to justice! You’re going to have to come with me.” 

“Aha, another hero! I’ll have to take note of you, missy. I have my eyes on another young lady from Beacon whom I long to rebuild into the perfect apprentice- my servant, on Remnant! She has promise. But should she fail, I could always return to you. I _could_ do that. Or, I could _butcher_ you, _skin_ you, and use your hair as a rug. _Your choice!”_ He wrangled his crowbar out of his shorts. 

“No! No violence!” Herald, in a strange turn of events, found the courage to guard Zara. Allies were easily lost, it seemed. 

“Step out of the ring, and sit down like a _good_ little boy before I muzzle you.” 

Dimitri proved himself the most formidable of fighters in the past. He had the cockiness fit for that title. That only made Zara more rash, especially once she’d been put on her back without landing a single hit. And Herald wasn’t even close to useless. He was far worse, somehow distracting her with his constant squeals and snorts. 

“Yo.” Dimitri activated his line to the expert, Aamon. “Some faunus girl up here with hooks. Mind sending the cleanup crew?” 

_“I will be there myself, momentarily. Don’t do a **thing** until that happens.” _ He immediately recognized Zara’s presence from description alone. He couldn’t wait, lest any harm meet her. 

“Magnificent. Don’t keep us waiting, _Aamon._ Show’s already over.” 

_“Aamon?”_ Zara gasped. **“He’s** here, too?” 

“Well, yeah. What, you know _him?_ Ha. You get around, don’t you?” 

“More than I’d like.” Zara admitted. Now balanced on her feet again, the clarification of Aamon’s disembark into Vale had her condemning another melee. Everything blindly fixed itself in place when he trampled towards her in person, the sheen of his skin an affront to any primeval blessing. That was _quick._

“Everybody, freeze.” Aamon followed his own advice. “Zara. Dimitri is not your enemy today. Do not alert the authorities. He is after the same thing I am, which will help _you._ The Relic inside Vale.” 

“Relics? You mean those chess pieces we received at initiation? There’s tons of those back at Beacon Academy.” 

“No. Those toys are just that: _toys._ What we need are powerful ornaments of a time more _erased_ than forgotten. Older than you, and older than I. Their purpose, I cannot anticipate. But everything I know points to them being pivotal to the campaign, or _prevention_ thereof, concerning Remnant. There is a woman named **Salem.”** Aamon’s joints beneath the face plating jittered even as his eye was long gone. “She wants the Relics. She is manipulating Supreme Leader Caligula as well-” 

Dimitri, who’d reached beyond his boundaries and swiped away Herald’s _blaster_ when nobody was watching, eviscerated Aamon with a bullet to the scalp. 

Herald activated his semblance and floated flat on the floor, disgusted. _“Argh!”_

“Dimitri! What is _wrong_ with you!?” Zara wiped an oil spurt off her stomach. 

“Augustus has a binder chockfull with buzzwords like _‘Bipolar Three’_ and _‘Tranquilizer Schedule Administered’_ or _‘Violent Tendencies’_ just for that question. Hahaha! But seriously, he was about to tattle. Can’t have that, can we?” 

“So you **murdered** him!?” 

“…Yeah. These things are a dime-a-dozen. Their scrap sells a good price! Sometimes, I use their bodies as scarecrows.” 

“Scarecrows? No, that’s the _other_ freak… Damn.” Zara tried to spot any portion of the room not stained with pistons or guts. “Every time I see this guy, he gets his head blown off.” 

Herald reached for his weapon, only to turn stone-cold, sick in the face of the gun’s barrel. He wasn’t alone in recognizing the insanity complimentary of Dimitri. “Once I’m done here, I was thinkin’ a trip to the zoo. Yeah! I wanna go to the zoo with the _most_ animals!” 

“Really.” Zara soaked in the absurdity of her predicament. “The zoo with the most animals. Where’s that?” 

“…Anima?” 

“This is a waste of my time. I was hoping to look into Servus Portum using a _computer._ But forget that- Aamon is a gift. He’s a living textbook who wouldn’t lie, and now look. _He’s dead!”_ She booted the remains, almost slipping on Aamon’s prosthetic blood in an outburst of frustration. “Thanks!” 

“You wanna join him? Keep it up, champ.” The microphone was detached from Aamon’s cheek. Now, _Dimitri_ was in control. “Nobody. Relic’s not here.” 

“Nobody!? He’s here, too? Like, the Delphic guy with the sword?” 

“Shhh!” He answered in harsh whispers. _“Nobody!_ Where you at? _Delphic!_ Respond! Is there a Delphic in the house? Paging _‘Doctor Delphic!’_ ” A period of silence commenced. “My guess? He either found the Relic and split, or he didn’t and gave up. And I’d say that’s a pretty smart skit. If _we_ can’t find the Relic here, than Salem stands no chance. _Toodles!”_

“So you’re just going to leave? Who’s going to clean this up?” Zara protested. 

_“You._ Unless you want to take a vacation down to Augustus Correctional for infiltrating the CCT-Tower! Just leave me out of your story, as recompense for my letting you live. And who knows, I’d love another date sometime!” He winked before the elevator sealed him away for good. 

Zara looked down at Herald. “Everyone thinks Aamon’s a bad guy, anyway. I could just pretend he attacked me. Keep the story running about how Victor wants me dead. Hey, we could blame _him_ for all the other weird things Dimitri and Nobody did! No one would ever suspect _you.”_

“I-I suppose that works.” 

“I’ll call Augustus then. Here’s the story. Aamon showed up alone and went on some sort of rampage. But I’m not waiting to paint him as a scapegoat. You’d better scram, _now.”_

His slick, light steps didn’t distract her from dialing the asylum. Now, she was the only individual who still waited in Vale’s seismic pillar, all others on the verge of disappearance or missing entirely. Nobody never received any transmission from Dimitri because he, with Sanzio, had removed the earpieces. 

“That vault stored **nothing.”** He lamented, dragging himself down the steps without the usual grace or dignity he was known to flaunt. “The Moth _still_ beckons. Tonight couldn’t have been a more costly sink of time or resources.” 

“Admit it.” Sanzio followed him through the damp streets, their trajectory suggesting a trip into Summit’s Blight. “There’s no doubting your resolve to do away with this Moth. But that’s not the only reason you came here. _Sophie._ Whoever you were looking for, you were hoping this would be the answer. Abandon this path. She’s gone.” 

**_“No.”_** A still holstered sword was now balanced on Sanzio’s shoulder. _“You are not fit to refer to her by name. Speak once more, you die. And I will **never** let the past go. If I encounter you again, I won’t shy away from a war with the White Fang. Goodbye.” _

Beacon Academy was never severely affected by the loss of Team Lance or Blazer. In truth, for now, they were little more than a footnote in _one_ classroom, amidst an ever-growing outpour of students. But without them, their _rivals_ were allowed to run rampant. 

Lucifer leaned both his arms on a tree. It’s lively, wet leaves were exclusive to the Meridian. He could not take in the dying caws of birds, as something tragically drew his attention. _Footsteps._

“Alecto. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

“What? Don’t you trust me?” In her hand, a shaved shard of bark was being carved with a finger. 

“…I’m just glad you’re finally making a map. It’s about time we switched gears. Getting out of here is what we _should’ve_ been working on this entire time, instead of squabbling like children. What do you have so far?” 

“Actually, I’m just using this to cover more ground, and find Beleth.” 

Lucifer grabbed her arm, causing her to miss and scratch a giant tear in the wood. _“What?_ And here I’d thought you’d finally regained your senses. Enough of these _games!_ Give up your hunt for Beleth. This has gone on long enough.” 

“It’s not over until he’s _dead!_ You know not to lecture me. If you won’t help, leave me be. I can’t be held back by your weakness.” 

_“Weakness?”_ Lucifer tried not to yell. From behind him, Nadia popped into view. With her came an extra mouth to pester the Keraseer. 

“A-Alecto. Please, listen to him. We can’t continue like this. If things don’t change, we’ll never return to Vale. The dance is in three days. You can stop this.” She beseeched. “If you apologize, I know Team Blazer will forget everything that’s happened.” 

_“Apologize!?_ Hahaha!” Alecto belittled these attempt to break through. “Saying sorry to a Delphic? The thought, it’s hysterical! Grow up.” 

Alecto threw her arm forward to shove Nadia away. Lucifer wouldn’t let that happen. **_“What are you doing!?”_** He didn’t parry the violation as much as he _absorbed_ it. “You’re not acting yourself! Snap out of it! Why are you doing this? Why are you so fascinated with _pushing away your own friends?!”_

When matched against each other, their pride only ever brought destruction. Alecto snapped her sketches in two and now had her sword aimed at Lucifer’s chest. 

In his words awaited an incontrovertible amount of shock. _“You would dare strike me down? Even after everything we’ve been though!?”_

“N-No! I would never hurt my friends!” 

Nadia stepped between them, pulling Alecto’s cutlass down. “Beleth was once your friend.” 

“You’re wrong. He was never a friend.” 

_“That’s not true!”_ Somewhat mystified, Alecto had the rare opportunity to see Nadia angry. Not sad, or evasive, but _irate._ “You _promised_ me the night I returned to you that there would be no more secrets! You _promised!_ What is it about Beleth being a Delphic that’s done this to you? _Tell the truth.”_

“…I can’t.” Alecto backed away. “I-I can’t do it. Don’t ask again.” 

“I thought you were my teammate.” Lucifer shook his head. 

“I-I am!” 

“Then what about when Lexy threw me through a wall? Twice! And who came to my side? Had it not been for _Boreas,_ I would’ve drowned! What would you do? Who would take care of _Selene?_ **_Do you not care about me at all!?”_**

Selene rose through a field of raised grass. “L-Lucifer? Is everything okay?” All eyes were on her. Then, Alecto sprinted away without another word. Unlike _Nadia’s_ episode earlier in the year, she met no resistance in this action. 

_“…Ugh._ Why does she have to make me like this? Does she think I enjoy it?” Lucifer undid his mask, and held his head in his hands. 

“This can’t be any easier on her. Whatever she’s hiding, it must be big.” Nadia consoled him. “I hope she went somewhere safe.” 

“She went back to that crone, Eleanor. All _she_ does is stoke the fires.” 

“L-Lucifer, wait! Where are you going?” Selene, with Merlin’s help, managed to cut in front of him. 

“I need to confront Eleanor. She took your tiara. I will not have her crime go unpunished. We _have_ to take it back.” 

“What’s so important about it? If you don’t mind my asking.” Nadia said. “Isn’t the Rhinestone a greater priority?” 

“…You never know. Remember initiation? The culmination of our work was upheld by _that_ tiara. It could be a powerful weapon. After all, what else could best Grover?” 

“I don’t know if I believe that.” She lowered her hood over her face. “I have a confession to make. The tiara didn’t destroy Grover, even if it did blind all of us. **I** took him out- or at the very least, forced him to retreat. I wasn’t just present for the end. I was _always_ there. During that flash of light, I used the strongest venom I had.” 

“…So it _was_ you.” Lucifer smiled. “But that blinding effect was still from Selene’s tiara. I’ll tell you _all_ about it as soon as I have it back.” 

“Really? You will? C-Can I help?” Selene feared she already knew the answer. Her suspicions were correct when Lucifer gave a simple nod back and forth. With that, they parted ways. He journeyed deeper into Terra Insanire while his compatriots covered the flanks. 

North of Terra Insanire reigned Summit’s Blight. Even further past that, dismissing the hell that was Servus Portum, a faunus waited in a peninsula seemingly cut straight from the Meridian and airlifted here. The land bared the swaying of waves far below. As did Nomad. Around the sign of _Zenith,_ past the bridge, and through the baroque doors he moped, into the modest mansion. 

“Kalthus? You took back the Rhinestone. Why give it away to begin with?” He asked. Ahead, behind a wall of static sheets and transparent radars, he saw what he’d come for: _an Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags._

**_“The Thinker had lost his way. We wouldn’t want his friends to be distraught, would we? But I’d say it served its purpose- he could certainly do without it for a little while.”_**

“What use is it to you, though? The extent of its power is opening doors.” Nomad removed Idol’s Cloak and folded it onto a sofa, though he wouldn’t take a seat himself. 

**_“A Rhinestone has many mythical properties. Its adverse effect on Grimm stopped Nobody from ending Team Lance’s journey early. And as a ‘Beryl’ modifier, when paired with Atlesian tech, the results are quite fascinating.”_**

“What kind of phenomenon occur? Are you looking for something? What do these diagrams show?” 

**_“…Tales of a different sort, I’m sorry to say. But on the subject of Atlas, their approach grows ever imminent. The Kingdom played their cards well, but it’s past time they left this little game of ours. They’ll arrive long before the pitiful ‘Servus Portum’ does. Puzzles of the Blight will occupy the Purifiers long enough in that regard. Only we understand the mountain’s secrets. If anything, I’d be most concerned with Nobody.”_**

Nomad nodded, the advice sinking in. “Everything is closing in on us. The _Delphic_ tried speaking to me. He thought there was a new enemy entering the stage.” 

**_“Hmph. He thought this, he thought that. Preposterous. A Grimm doesn’t have the soul to think. Only instinct drives such a scourge to attempt discourse.”_**

“It doesn’t matter what Nobody _is._ What matters is, he spoke _true._ The Moth beckons, he told me.” 

**_“The Moth. Such a being dwells in the darkness, constantly chasing the light. Perhaps to capture it, or more inclined to smother it. Salem’s eyes are on you, Nomad. But it’s only expected Nobody would be her first choice. An alliance with their kind will be, well, fruitless at the very most. This Moth will receive no aid from us. If we’re lucky, all travelers will have such foresight.”_**

“Is it really wise to ignore so key a combatant? We shouldn’t even fight her?” Nomad’s suggestion brought an end to the barrier of binary graphs. “Her message seems to be spreading more than anything _we_ can muster.” 

**_“Well, then. She is little more than a messenger. Leave the Moth to her demons. There are more pressing matters concerning Team Lance. The White Fang already tore them apart once, and now a Delphic threatens to do it again.”_**

“I thought they’d escaped Nobody. Must I rescue them a third time?” 

**_“It wasn’t Nobody. One of the students of Beacon, Beleth, is at odds with the Keraseer. Even now, the spawn of Trajan forces our plans to hang between chaos and failure. And yet, on the opposite end, one of Clotho’s kin aims to derail everything. Without young Selene’s dust, we’ll be giving the enemy another shot at the Sacred Embers.”_**

Nomad waited for _more,_ sensing the need to join this conflict himself. Idol’s Cloak swung back to his shoulders. 

**_“Time is nearly nonexistent. Though for them, it really is nonexistent, in a manner of speaking. Were you aware of Terra Insanire’s time element? Aging is an impossibility. You could theoretically become immortal, so long as you never leave its territorial landmarks. If you exit its boundaries, time will catch up.”_**

“So another Delphic besides Nobody lives. Which one is a descendant of-” 

**_“Look what the fools wrought! Alecto is completely beyond our control. And now we’ve lost the tiara!”_**

“Control yourself. Can’t we just use the _Delphic_ instead? As for the tiara, the slave of Clotho must still have it- **no one** can escape that place as they stand now. _I_ can still get it back.” Nomad, despite having just arrived, was ready and waiting to enter Terra Insanire. It was about time he’d entered this battleground. 

**_“…You’re right. Beleth might do away with a Lorekeeper, but he himself can fill the role. It would be little more than replacement. And if he doesn’t slay her, there’ll need to be no further action needed on our part.”_**

The Beryl Rhinestone glittered through the air, into the outstretched hand of the Cursed Faunus. 

**_“Take care of it, Nomad.”_**

Entry No. 7 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	8. Bury the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of a Keraseer's past is easily hidden, but not so easily revealed. Perhaps some things are best left buried, the past lost to time, never to be remembered. And at long last, the twilight of war between the four travelers which parallel Team Lance, all of whom are tied together by Salem's pursuit, rests within grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 8: Bury the Past_

The first sign that Lucifer’s ordeal in Terra Insanire was ending, or _escalating,_ came from the one who started it all. Clouds mounted an attack on the skies with Alecto’s uncharacteristically meek admission into the underbelly of the Meridian. ****

“It is going to rain tonight. You should stay in this cave. Here, take my _cape_ in case you get wet.” Lucifer tied the sentimental attire around Selene’s shoulders. “Why the long face? It looks good on you.” 

_“Heehee!_ You’re too kind. Red always fit well on me! Maybe I should upgrade my dresses sometime…” 

“If you so desire. Personally, I _love_ your dress. Reminds me of home.” 

“Yeah. I really miss family, and my room, and all the times I had a chance to dance at a _ball!_ Oh, right. The dance is in just a couple days. Have you decided who you’re going to ask?” 

“I… Have you ever considered that, maybe, we won’t make it before the dance? What if we’re unable to escape this place… _ever?_ I’m sorry, but this is a potential truth we have to consider. I don’t think we’ll get back in time unless something changes fast. Because _nothing_ is working right now.” 

“Don’t be silly, Lucifer! We’ll make it through this. I _know_ we will.” 

“Haha.” He nodded. “Always the very optimistic princess. I’m glad _that’ll_ never change. I’ve fought countless battles, and seen many foes give up hope. And somehow, _you_ never do.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. If you _really_ thought we were finished, you’d have already given up! I know you’re sensible like that.” 

“No. Just _hard-headed_ is all.” He encouraged more laughter. 

Nadia snuck up on them both, smiling herself. “That’s all well and good. But that still begs the question. Who _are_ you going to ask for the dance?” 

“…Rather, who will **you** take? No one _really_ expects me to show up, damsel in hand. But you? You’re perfect for this sort of thing.” 

“Aha. I’m glad you’re so concerned. But I’ve got a special someone waiting for me back in Mistral.” Nadia winked. 

“I know you’ve talked about it in the past, Lucifer. And I want to remind you.” Selene said. “An attendee to the dance doesn’t _have_ to be romantic. They can fill any role you want them to fill, be it a dance partner, or just a good friend to accompany you. Have you thought any more about asking _Alecto?”_

“Huh. _If_ I consider that, it’ll rely on her. I’d be more concerned about _you._ You’ll have zero _suitable suitors._ I don’t mind in the slightest. Do you?” 

No answer came forth. Even more silence followed as a pile of rocks- the precarious shield from the sun, collapsed. The one responsible for treading onto the scene was both welcome and detested, forming a bittersweet look between Lucifer, Selene, and Nadia. 

“Alecto. Do you need anything?” Her leader asked. 

_“Only a chance to speak, and a promise you’ll listen._ I spoke with Lady Eleanor about this, and she told me… Sh-She said I should be honest with you. I _haven’t_ been. She offered to help me tell you guys this, but… It’s my responsibility.” 

“Do I want to hear this right now? Or should I sit down?” 

“I-It’s fine. _I_ need to take a seat more.” Alecto took a deep breath. “You probably already guessed this much, but I’m not just a girl who likes to pretend she’s a knight. The name _Keraseer_ actually does hold weight. Historically, _all_ Keraseers have been powerful knights. Nadia, you’re a descendant of Lady Hestia, yes?” 

“Of course. That’s what it _means_ to be an Amaryllis.” 

“Likewise, Keraseers are descendants of a deity named _Lord Keres._ He was not unlike a king. He knew Lady Hestia well, actually. That’s how I knew you were an Amaryllis the first time I’d set eyes on you. It came naturally.” 

_“Really?”_ Lucifer let the implications of her story travel unsaid. 

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re not a god-fearing warrior. But believe me when I tell you, Lord Keres is real. Back then, he was one of _five_ who preceded humanity. He was known as the Slayer-” 

“The Slayer of Heretics.” Nadia finished. 

“…Should’ve expected an Amaryllis to have done her homework. You know more than you let on.” Alecto huffed, amused. 

“ _’Slayer of Heretics.’_ That’s a cheery name.” Lucifer let out a single laugh. “So your great, _great, **great**_ grandfather, with possible a few hundred more _greats,_ was a god. If I buy it, that makes you part of some sort of _clan,_ does it not? If every Keraseer is destined to become a legendary Huntress, or whatever you want to call it, how does tradition play into our current predicament?” 

_“Heretic_ equals _Delphic.”_ Alecto spelled it out with as few words as possible. “My existence is to rid Remnant of as much Grimm as possible. And Delphics are the worst of all. They played a part in Keres’ downfall…” Her voice caved into despair. _“And my own.”_

Lucifer looked back at Selene, then signaled for her to leave. “Go stand watch. Make sure there’s nobody listening in.” The reality was, he knew she’d find nothing. But whatever Alecto was willing to reveal now might be best left hidden for _some_ on Team Lance. Alecto, however, stopped them both. 

“No. I need to be honest with _all_ of you. My…” Tears spilled out from under Alecto helmet, prompting her to remove it. _“My family was slain by a Delphic when I was only a child. He… He would’ve killed me too if I wasn’t hidden by my- my sister.”_

No one said anything, Alecto’s pain being carried to each of them through her choked cries. Lucifer was the first to begin coping in his own right. 

“It wasn’t _Nobody,_ was it?” He sat next to her, showing a rare sign of affection by setting a hand on her shoulder. Alecto had expected him to give into rage, as ready to break the state of the hideout as he was the back of whoever was responsible. Nadia joined his mellow approach. 

“N-No. Whoever did it doesn’t look anything like him. **He’s** just another example of why I will _never_ forgive Delphics for what they’ve done.” 

Selene ran in to hug her, a stream of tears trailing down her own face. Merlin followed suit. “I-It’s okay. Nothing will _ever_ happen to you as long as we’re here! I promise!” 

“She’s right. Don’t cry. It’s going to be alright. We will protect you.” Nadia cheered her up with a signature grin. 

“I know. After so many years, the Keraseer Kingdom cannot be allowed to perish. I am all that remains.” 

“One day, I’ll help you find the one who did this to you…” Now came the expected reaction from Lucifer. _“I will beset onto him the full might of Atlas, and he will suffer before **you.”** _

Alecto sniffled. “I’d never seen him before then, and I‘ve never even seen him since. I don’t know _who_ he was. He, um, he wore _armor._ And he used a _great-sword_ similar to my own. It **wasn’t** Nobody. _His_ sword, attire, and voice is completely different… Whoever did it might be dead, and I wouldn’t even know.” 

“But he was older than you, right?” 

“Yes. Much older, if I had to guess.” 

“Then it _wasn’t_ Beleth.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Her sobbing continued. “A Keraseer has one purpose in life: uphold the will of Lord Keres. Delphics are still Grimm. And when my family died, I made an oath to purge each and every one I ever came across. Remnant _needs_ to be spared the atrocities they’re known to wreak. Killing Beleth is just something I _need_ to do.” 

“I, um.” Nadia wasn’t sure what to say. “If we cannot convince you to let Beleth go, all _I_ can promise is that I myself will help neither you nor him unless it is to save someone’s life. And after what I’ve learned, I can finally say I understand why you’ve gone this far, but… Beleth _can’t_ be like the one who took your family from you. He’s was a _friend_ before he was ever a _Delphic_ to me.” 

Lucifer, who had long since retracted his mask, slid it back into place. “Affirmative. But I cannot assist you in this. I will go to great lengths to stop any bloodshed. I hope you can understand.” 

“I can.” Alecto leaned on his shoulder. 

“How long ago was this incident?” 

The hardship in her voice returned. “…Three years ago. I-I was just a scared girl who didn’t know how to hold a _sword._ I was such a coward.” 

_“No way!”_ Selene puffed her cheeks out. “There was nothing you could’ve done. Now, you’re among the most capable, skilled fighters I’ve ever met! Remember, when we first met, I didn’t even know how to activate a _semblance._ Plus, that’s only changed because of you!” 

“…Thanks.” 

“Why don’t we just make the most of our situation?” Lucifer said. “Before anything bad happens again, why don’t we, you know… Have fun? As a team?” It was strange for him, out of everyone, to suggest _pleasure_ before business. 

“Ha. What do you have in mind?” Alecto wiped her nose, and slipped her helm back on. 

“The sun will rise soon. I bet the temperature is perfect for sparring. What say you? Or are you going to hide behind a pretense of _‘hidden strategy’_ to make me think you’re _not_ chicken?” 

“You know, Rade is way better at the whole _‘scared’_ angle. You should stick to military talk, _captain.”_

“…Affirmative.” They chased one another out into the sunrise of daytime. 

Though everyone _knew_ a storm loomed overhead, ready to crash down and plume Team Lance and Blazer into further conflict with each other, they were eager to share one last moment of levity. Any act to mirror the sentiment was squandered in **Summit’s Blight,** where four _other_ key combatants were primed for an encounter. 

The Delphic Nobody sat on his knees, sharpening his blade on a translucent whetstone. It appeared honing the severity of his death-inducing implement was a favorite pastime of his. Few truly knew the _Whetstone_ had an archaic relationship with the Beryl Rhinestone. It was almost time for them to reconvene as they had once before, seeing as Nobody spotted _Nomad._ And in the faunus’ hands _was_ the unmistakable Rhinestone. 

_“Deer! The Rhinestone! It is mine!”_ Nobody rose, able to peer into Nomad’s eyes despite the shade of his cap. 

_“Nobody. The Moth didn’t send you, did she?”_

“Don’t be ridiculous, Deer. I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s time the _Beryl **Whetstone**_ reunites with the Rhinestone, no? Whoever holds both artifacts is rendered immune to the _Creatures of Grimm_. It’s wasted on _you._ Grimm are _Grimm._ And should be punished as such. I stand for many things, _Deer,_ but I’ve never stood with **them.”**

“But you _are_ Grimm.” Nomad knew this to be untrue. He desired only to provoke with his evaluation, to test Nobody’s allegiance to the faction. 

_“Hold your tongue!_ Delphics may have a history of aligning themselves with the goals of their _uncivilized, soulless_ pets. But my _beloved_ is proof they can still be fair and forgiving.” 

_“Are you?”_

Not a single word came from Nobody, and in return a Beowolf lunged at him from behind. Few would be able to dodge the cheap shot, but Nobody did it _and_ cleaved the Grimm in half without lifting a finger. 

Nomad resumed his speech. “It’s not like a traveler to know the secrets of the Rhinestone. That, while being commander of the _Whetstone,_ makes you a notable target. But if the Moth didn’t send you, _then you have nothing I want.”_

“And she does? Doubtful. Whatever it is you seek, she will not help you.” 

“I do not **need** her help, nor do I _seek_ it. Speak quickly, for many rely on my arrival.” 

Nobody paced back and forth, gesturing for emphasis. “I’ve been thinking. There are few in Remnant who possess Kingdom Lore like me. You, being one of the few who knew what Delphics were, are more than likely among them. So tell me _this,_ Deer. Bringing back those lost, it’s…” He paused. _“It’s a fight without end.”_

_“This tale I know too well.”_

“There was once a faunus with horns. He wore _bandages-_ just like you. And he wore **Idol’s Cloak,** as you do now. He knew how to _cheat death._ Are you him?” 

Nomad knew who Nobody was searching for. Perhaps it _was_ himself. Either way, he refuted any knowledge of such an individual. “…No. I am just a Lorekeeper, trying to reclaim the past.” 

“Figures. And here I was thinking there could have been some sort of truce between us. Ha. An alliance with the _faunus._ Could I _really_ be that desperate?” 

“The thought of Delphics and faunus working as one. Never thought I’d experience _that_ again.” Accidentally, Nomad let an aspect of his past slip. And Nobody was too keen to miss it. 

“Again!? You knew a Delphic before me? What was their name!?” 

**_“Their name doesn’t matter, anymore. For both your lives are at an end.”_ ** Nomad and Nobody whipped their eyes onto a third warlord. He was but a silhouette against the early sun, but his identity was brutally distinct. Nomad just hoped he was wrong. It was _Caligula._ **_“What matters is what I am going to do now that I’ve trapped the interlopers from Vale’s recesses. You have no hope of survival.”_**

“And you are?” 

_“Silence!”_ Nomad raised a hand. Due in part to Herald and Team Lance’s reports, he had acquired a great deal of knowledge regarding Caligula. _“Why are you here? What business do you have in Summit’s Blight, tyrant? Why do you hunt us? You have stolen more from me than I thought I had. How much is enough, Caligula? When will you be satiated?”_

_“The Moth Beckons._ She wants your help- and that isn’t me issuing a request. That is a **direct order.** But if you refuse, and I’m hoping you do, I will gain the ultimate privilege. A chance to rid Summit’s Blight of these pests: _faunus and Delphics._ ” 

Nobody held a finger forward, making his position crystal clear. _“Tell the Moth there are no allies to be found here!”_

“The death penalty, then.” 

Nomad crossed his arms. “You’re out of your _depth,_ Caligula. You should not have come here. This is your _last. Chance. To leave._ To face us alone is an arrogant choice, one that is certain to be your downfall.” 

Though even he began second guessing himself at the blaring of an airship on the horizon. _Servus Portum artillery._ More concerning though, was the mingling of music added to the mix. Not the orchestra affiliated with the **Choir Battalion,** but rather a rude blend of guitar and percussion- with lyrics that put any previous attempts at vulgarity to shame. Only _Caligula_ knew what this meant. 

_“Hahahahahaha! Whoever said I was **alone?”** _ He screeched over the blasting of a boom-box. **Dimitri** held it in one hand, the other encased in a bulky apparatus that had a metal hook attachment. With this, he was carried onto the scene by the aircraft carrier, and as the ginormous ship left, he unlatched himself. During his fall, he used the weapon-grappling amalgamation against Nobody to slice off a jaw-dropping amount of Aura. 

_“Ya miss me, Mister Grimm?”_ Dimitri chuckled, the music player still hanging from one arm. 

“Oh, that’s a nice piece!” Caligula remarked as the rowdy rock song receded. “High tech _Repentance Device,_ right? One of General Victor’s favorites. Surprised he let **you** anywhere near it, though.” 

“Not that good ol’ _Joe_ knows! By the way, you might’ve lost a few robots on the way here. _Oops! Heehee!”_

“A mercenary, I presume. What is your name?” Nomad wasn’t intimidated in the slightest, even if he may now have reason to. 

“Are you slow in the head, or something? You’re talkin’ to _the Paragon of Pandemonium! The Harbinger of Havoc! The Great-”_

Nobody didn’t let him finish. “The Great Madman, Dimitri.” He stepped out of the ashes, once again alongside Nomad. Lifting a hand to his face, he jerked his chin left and right to crack his neck, understandably stiff from the surprise attack. He then spat forward, to the floor. _Thunder_ began rolling. 

“The Great- why, yes! You must be a fan! I’m just here cause _‘Extra Supreme’_ with the funny hat over there promised I’d get a piece of the pie should I cooperate. Yeah he _kidnapped_ me, but _Salem’s_ wrath isn’t a much better option for a chap like me. Really, it’s a win-win.” 

Nomad, to Nobody’s dismay, rolled his eyes and began leaving. 

_“Deer! These infidels need to be taught a lesson!”_

“I’m not here to babysit.” 

“Oh, I think you are!” Dimitri giggled incessantly. It was grating to everyone’s ears. “Unless you want your little friends of Team Lance in _Terra Insanire_ to settle up- and I can guarantee you, it’ll be _payday_ very soon!” 

“You know of Team Lance?” That captured his attention. 

Caligula answered this time. “The four children attending Beacon Academy have trespassed my great city more than once- and there is already no sanctuary for them. This battle, **your** death and their retribution at **my** hands, will spark the beginning of a golden age for Servus Portum- and it all starts with _you!_ Heroes and legends will always crumble.” 

_“Fortunately, I am neither. And I **will** stop you.” _

First came Nobody’s duel, which gave him ample chance of gloating while he disarmed Dimitri. “You must be _joking,_ my dear. You haven’t a **chance** at beating me. Your ignorant stupor against my _dexterous swordsmanship_ and _allure?_ I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

_“Cut_ it out! Kiddo! They don’t call me _Vale’s Most Wanted_ because of my hot bod, fresh-mouth. Look at- this is a _disgrace!”_ Dimitri, thanks to his own skill and the refusal to unsheathe any swords, was able to pin Nobody against a cliff face and teach him the ways of the street. This onslaught ended with Dimitri slamming a subset of loose boulders against his enemy, trapping Nobody’s arm in the wall. Even he couldn’t deny, Nobody wasn’t trying- and he wasn’t distressed in the slightest. 

“I’m going to be disappointed when this is all over. Toying with humans who think themselves superior? It’s therapeutic.” Even with one hand out of commission, Nobody decided to _win._ Parries and a demonstration of his own enhanced, precise approach brought stabs and jabs that threw Dimitri off balance. None could blame him for then falling away once a hand bashed his head against the wall, through a ditch downward. Inadvertently, Nobody doomed the faunus to now combat _two_ crazed cretins. 

Not that there was any problem. Without weapons, Caligula was little more than an old man with unbelievable stamina. Dimitri seemed the opposite. Young, dumb, experienced in the joy of a rough dust-up, but _zero_ discipline to speak of. Amazingly, the two made an excellent team. Though it wasn’t enough. All that changed when Dimitri reached for the _Repentance Device._

In order to counter this, Nobody, who was still struggling to pull his arm out from the collapsed crevice, took a drastic measure. He unhooked his sheath, sword included, and threw it down to Nomad. **_“Deer!_** _If you damage her in **any** way, you die **today!”**_

For the first time the sword was being unveiled for purposes beyond destroying locks or trees, or _morale._ Though it was unlikely Nomad matched whatever _Nobody_ had to offer, he revealed a great deal of training with blades. Caligula was forced to employ his own private stash of knives and guns just to keep up, while the upgrade from crowbar to Repentance Device cornered Nomad to employ exclusively defensive maneuvers. 

Be it bullets, electricity arcs, or that barbarous grappling hook- Dimitri’s gun, supplied by Servus Portum, would’ve been a treat to examine up close if not for who was using it. With a number of aerial kicks, he closed enough distance to push Dimitri back, into a crater. 

With that, he turned to puncture Caligula through the stomach. Nobody’s weapon was sharp enough to not only bypass Aura, but completely empty it. All Caligula did in response was pull the sword out of himself, somehow unaffected, and throw it aside. It bounced off the edge of Summit’s Blight, into a gulley of considerable size. 

_“No!”_ Nobody broke his arm out of the stone prison in a rage. Though instead of chasing _Caligula,_ he chased his brand. That meant a suicidal plunge out of the battle, to a fate even Nomad wouldn’t tempt. 

“Aha! Half your forces are divided now, faunus!” Caligula clapped. “Wouldn’t you consider time to retreat? Run back to your _horde_ of animals just like you, dare we dream? Oh, I think not. For all the trouble you and Herald have put me through, I think keeping you as _pets_ would be an apt punishment!” 

_“Words mean nothing, tyrant.”_ Nomad looked him dead in the eye without blinking, a flash of determination sparkling in his eyes. _“Talk, since you clearly love the sound of your own voice. I will **act** in the face of damnation. And it’s why you will **never** defeat me. Because I **always** come back to stand for something. What do you stand for? An uncivilized city that’s mocked by **real** kingdoms, and **real** kings.” _

Caligula simply laughed under his breath, walking over to the dropped Repentance Device. “I stand for the _future._ A future in which all in Remnant can look up, and see the salvation I’ve provided out of the kindness in my heart. I have no choice. You don’t know my plight, faunus. _And you’ll not live long enough to see it enacted.”_ A stream of volts blitzed out of the canon, intercepting Nomad. Even behind Idol’s Cloak, he couldn’t tolerate the relentless assault. 

As the fumes of fried rock and rain subsided, Dimitri galloped to his new best friend’s side. “Damn. That push dead-on killed. But not as dead as this guy is right now, I’ll tell you that much! _Gah- What!?”_ A slobbering _Griffon_ cut through the smoke, somehow having been ordered to wrestle with Dimitri, and whisk him into the skies out of Summit’s Blight. With his sudden disappearance, a very _alone_ Caligula watched Nomad and Nobody parade into view. 

On his own, Caligula lacked the fighting prowess necessary to beat Beacon’s first years- let alone the duo ahead. Thus, he needed to tap into a version of himself often kept hidden. 

“In the next life, I hope you have the wits not to anger the _beast.”_ Nobody smirked. 

_“…Hahahahahaha! I will show you a **beast!”**_ Caligula burst into a sea of black, slithering arms. In the past, he had teased this ability, but _now_ the **Infection** had fully taken over. 

“Nice trick. You’re pretty good!” Nobody had a habit of talking while fighting. Or in this case, dodging. The swarm of unknown appendages swinging around were foolishly assumed to be Caligula’s semblance. “You _have_ tricks. So you _didn’t_ come unprepared. I thought as much. But this power will fail even still. You’ve made a critical error!” 

_“Oh? And what’s that?”_ Caligula’s inflection became eerily faint, and hollow. 

“If your Aura is broken, so is your semblance! And now that I hold the so-called _‘Repentance,’_ you are beaten for the first and last time! Because when I am finally satisfied, you’ll be but a stain on the bottom of my boot. Make your prayers!” 

Even after a loaded gauntlet from his own advanced firearm, the Infection somehow saved Caligula. Nobody began to believe himself forthright in any celebration. It did stun him, though. 

_“We’re not in Servus Portum anymore, human!”_ He grabbed the autocrat by the neck, and shoved his covered blade between the ribs. Anyone would’ve accepted defeat by then. However, not only was Caligula still kicking, but his body was as well. That was when he noticed the black blood spilling everywhere- the blood of _Grimm._

_“Ha. Ha. Ha. Are you sure I’m **really** human?” _

For once, Nobody fell back, taken off guard. _Nomad_ caught him, and the two backed up. 

“Do you know how Summit’s Blight works, Nobody?” He asked, convincingly calm. 

“Of course. Why bring that up now?” 

“Because that’s our ticket out of here. In approximately **ten** seconds, on _this_ day, the platform on which we now stand will be traded out with one far from here. Caligula will be stranded, and we will escape.” 

“Escape!? Do you have brain damage? This is our chance to kill that bastard for good!” Nobody justified his dash forward. 

_“’Prohibere!’”_ Nomad declared, holding the Beryl Rhinestone forward. The strange incantation froze Nobody and Caligula in place. Neither could move, encased in stone, entranced in time. And as predicted, their environment faded into that of an old, stale riverbed. Where Caligula stood now was anyone’s guess. 

“What was that about, _fool!”_ Nobody threatened immediately upon being released. _“How dare you use the Rhinestone against me!? It is mine to hold! It is my destiny.”_

“You believe it possible to kill Caligula. Whatever it was keeping him alive, it would’ve only _continued_ to do so. If you wish to return and throw yourself at him until you cannot stand, I will not stop you a second time. You certainly fail to live up to your genius reputation, _‘Grimm Tactician.’_ ” Nomad scoffed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I left as you dared to at the start of this, you’d have fallen at the hands of Dimitri, _dead.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

“Are you taking any of this seriously? Or is this really just a game for you?” 

Nomad turned to watch the sunset. “Interesting words coming from _you._ If **I** could’ve cut down the two of them using that sword, I would’ve. I _can’t._ If _you_ tried, they’d both be so dead, they wouldn’t even know it. There’s little doubt you’re admirable with the sword. You’re just _handicapping_ yourself. Why hold back all this time?” 

“Dimitri and Caligula are too wretched to consider soiling my blade on. She’s too good to be wasted on them. Make no mistake. Had I unsheathed her, none of you would live past tonight’s moon. There’s no sport in slaughtering those who couldn’t defend themselves in a manner like that. No. They don’t _deserve_ her time.” 

“Where are you going?” Without turning around, Nomad knew Nobody was walking away. A brush of his coat and the adjustment of his collar complimented a response. 

“To find a new Griffon.” He whipped around, scissoring a feather off a nearby bird. He then balanced it on his sword, watching to see which direction it fell. _North._ “It’s decided.” So he headed _north._

Ella was last seen unconscious. Gratefully guarded within the confines of Augustus Correctional Facility, sound asleep in the East Wing. _Sector Two-One-Four,_ in fact. But now she couldn’t even check the time as she awoke, in the black nothingness of Idol’s Twilight. This would’ve been the _third_ time she was taken here against her will, thankfully. 

Her bed dissipated when she stood, only being made of vibrant darkness. The wind called to her, leading her towards the horizon. In following it, she came upon Terrance- floating unconscious a few feet in the air. In front of him studied _an Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags._

“I-It’s you!” She acted relieved. “Kalthus, right? I know you’ve brought me here in the past, but may I ask, what is this place exactly?” 

**_“Hello again. This is Idol’s Twilight- an empty land bordering Remnant. It is a place of light, despite the absence of any. This void acts as a safe haven, yet it remains devoid of anyone save for us. It has been missing from the world.”_**

“O-Okay… What does that mean?” 

**_“It is a realm only Lorekeepers can pass through. That includes you.”_**

Ella’s attention turned toward Terrance, who persisted to float in space, encased in a dreary fog. “Does it include _him?”_

**_“Hahaha. No. A Lorekeeper is one whose fate is tied with divinity. That’s why he’s asleep. In here, there are few who are permitted to walk this path freely without succumbing to the lingering ligaments of a forgotten world.”_**

“Why has he been trying to hurt me?” 

**_“He sought to ruin me, by making sure you and I never came into contact. Without you, I cannot complete my quest. Strangely enough, he remembered the past. Your past.”_**

At the first hint that someone may know something, she became naively excited. “What _is_ my past? Do you know who I am? Is there _anything_ you can tell me about myself? Please.” 

**_“…Nothing, sorry to say. As long as Sirius remains locked here, you’ll be able to continue your journey in Vale. But now, an enemy threatens to dismantle everything. Sirius would be incapacitated until I remove him from Idol’s Twilight. But his Aura is struggling against the mists known to occupy this place. It won’t be much longer before he returns to the land of waking: Remnant. I will be able to hold him no longer. This has only ever happened once before. Someone is helping him.”_**

“Who is doing this?” 

**_“I cannot say. Must be a traveler who’s not yet been revealed in my expedition.”_**

“What will Terrance do when he wakes back up?” She now jumped at the chance for any elaboration, even if it couldn’t reveal her history. 

**_“The last time he was trapped here, I was unable to keep his memories from resurfacing. I wouldn’t be surprised if he can hold on again. His unyielding desire to destroy you is what drives him, even now. When it’s all said and done, expect him to return with a vengeance.”_**

“He’s been stuck here before?” 

**_“Indeed. More than once, in fact. The first time, everything worked splendidly. The second time, my research led me to believe him finally subdued. But time after time, he surprises me. What about you? Have you begun to reassemble the pieces of a fractured past?”_**

Ella thought for a moment. She did remember something. Back before Victor attacked her at the entrance to Terra Insanire, the symbols of the door switched something inside of her. “A-Actually… I do! I remember my last name. It’s Ella _Tir.”_

**_“Well… Hahahahaha! Welcome back, Ella Tir. You would probably like to see how Nadia is doing, wouldn’t you?”_**

“Y-You can do that?” 

**_“Indeed. I have a Lorekeeper on their way to rescue Team Lance. In time, he will fix everything.”_**

“Thank you. Who’s going to save them?” She tilted her head, moving closer to her savior. 

**_“Someone for whom it is for the best I keep their identity a secret. Until the deed is done, I recommend you stay here, Ella. In the meantime, you must be hungry. Try some Sweet Regale. It is a delicacy few know, and even less tasted.”_**

“O-Okay…” A bowl of swamp-colored _ice cream_ lifted itself into her hands. “Wow. It tastes _amazing!_ Where’d you get it?” 

**_“A friend knows the recipe. Typically, it’s not something he easily parts with. He’ll be here, soon.”_**

She continued to eat the Sweet Regale without much consideration for manners. “Mm! I… I really am thankful for your help, but… Why _are_ you helping me? I don’t even know you. What’s in it for you?” 

A session of tranquil silence indicated a question best left unasked. **_“…Vengeance of a sort. It’s very fortunate we’ve happened upon each other, Ella. Soon enough, everything will fall into place.”_ **

Not another phrase was uttered. Ella was quite content to simply stay within Idol’s Twilight, savoring the Sweet Regale. Here, everything was quiet. As minutes passed by, she began to understand why. Besides the pupils, nothing _existed._ Even the _floor_ was transparent to the point of invisibility. She never would have thought it, but a landscape filled with **nothing** was one of the most beautiful things she’d even laid eyes on. 

As one might expect, there was a _throne room_ in Servus Portum. _Several_ were littered throughout the arid, red stretch of obedient civilization. The one most frequented by Caligula rested not with the people, but in the _skies_ far above. Inside the most well-armed blimp, it was kept. 

He had not quite recovered from the recent ordeal. Riddled with holes, marred with stab wounds, and dripping thick colorless blood, Caligula trudged into his main quarters without so much as a brisk pace. 

_“Supreme Leader!”_ Prime Solomon rushed to his side. “Dear god! What happened?” 

“Prime. I have had _some_ day. Leave me be.” 

“If you insist. But, are you alright? Do you need medical aid?” 

“Never better. I’ll walk it off. I always do. Is _this_ my meal?” Caligula held his hand out to a vast dining table overflowing with luxurious food, rich in taste and quantity. Prime nodded. “The White Fang leader Nomad has committed an act of war against me. I want you to do something for me.” 

“What do you request of me?” 

“Pick ten faunus slaves at random. Have them beheaded in public. Then, remove _one_ tooth from each, and have Aamon deliver them to Nomad. Send a message that for every day that he does not surrender to me, I will have ten more of his kind executed.” 

“…I’m sorry, Supreme Leader, but I _cannot.”_ Prime contested. “Pass the task onto another if you must, but I could _never_ carry out an order like that. It isn’t what _Claudius_ would’ve wanted.” 

_“You will be silent, and not speak another word.”_ Caligula chucked a plate piled with pristine cuisine into the wall. At that moment, _Victor_ entered the chamber. 

“It would do you well to listen, Prime. Supreme Leader Caligula knows what’s best. To think your judgement succeeds his is the highest form of hubris. I have… much to report.” He had hoped a compliment would soften whatever punishment would befit his failure. “I was unable to capture nor kill _Augustus, Ella, or Zara._ And… _Terrance_ is no longer under my control.” 

“…That is _just_ what I needed to hear today. First the adversaries of the Moth turn against me, and now Vale prevails. Before you say something else, bring Aamon in here. I’d like to hear his insight on how the mission turned so sour.” 

“Of course.” 

“Today’s cost me a lot. I hope it doesn’t cost me my _two best Generals…”_

When Aamon arrived, he quickly began a speech without provocation to avoid any interrogations of Zara and his interactions with her. It worked wonderfully. “The Purifiers have made exceptional progress on the southern front of Summit’s Blight, even if they _have_ come to a standstill against the White Fang, unfit to breach the natural barriers. Their guerilla tactics have proven effective, and due to the home field advantage, our numbers were pushed back today.” 

“So you’re _losing.”_ Victor mocked. “Some help you are.” 

“My Purifiers will evolve soon enough. Do not be so quick to condemn them. We all know how I work.” 

“You _work_ too slowly.” Caligula squashed an apple in his fist. “Fix it, now. Or I will **deactivate** you, and find something _better.”_

This was an action Victor, for some reason, could not allow. “There _isn’t_ something better. You cannot deactivate Aamon. This time, that is _my_ choice to make. We **need** him- _I_ need him to expand our long reach. Without him, we cannot adequately serve the Moth.” 

Prime Solomon countered this with a rejection of Salem’s ideology. “Forget her. The Moth should be left alone, and we should leave this delusion of conquering Vale behind. She has nothing to offer us!” 

_“Other than our own demise!_ **I** am in charge here. **I** am the Supreme Leader! And if this bickering continues, I will have no choice but the replace the lot of you. Do you think you are anything special, _Aamon? Victor? You two were **nothing** when I found you!” _

The doors opened yet again, and in sauntered the most unwelcome but invincible guest of them all, the _Seer._ Caligula sighed. “Leave me.” 

“Supreme Leader, I beg of you! Reconsider your alliance with Salem! There’s nothing to fight for!” 

_“I am ordering you to leave, now.”_

Prime, Aamon, and Victor quickly marched outside, making sure to lock the door behind them. They could only imagine what horrors would soon take place inside once Caligula explained how _Nomad_ and _Nobody_ eluded Salem even now. 

Entry No. 8 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	9. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This war between the Keraseers and Delphics started centuries ago. It is a dangerous game played blindly and zealously as a rightful scar on Remnant's history. It would be hopeful, and far too merciful, to think it could really all end here and now in the domain where time is little more than memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 9: Checkmate_

“I don’t necessarily _need_ your help, guys. I have allies inside, I already told you.” Zara proclaimed. On the outermost rim of Servus Portum, she hid alongside Nero and Maximus. They’d camped out overnight, waiting for the moving city to pass. And once it did, they approached from behind, towards an outpost of Purifiers. 

“Oh yeah? What sort of ally in there could _possibly_ replace my dashing looks and dynamic appeal?” Maximus held a proud hand to his neck. 

“Hush!” Nero stood in front of Zara to ensure any incoming fire was expended in vain. “You payin’ this _‘ally’_ or whatever? I betcha my rates are **far** superior. Plus, if the tip’s nice, I’ll throw in a dust crystal imported straight from _Vacuo, East Sanus._ Cash only.” 

“Any other plastic watches or broken compasses you’d like to peddle with that?” 

“Well, for frequent customers, I usually offer a free sticker for three-hundred credits.” 

Zara had no choice but to address _that._ “Sweet. A _free three-hundred credit sticker._ You must be a saint.” 

“The devil on your shoulder, more like. Sure can’t resist my prices? If money makes the world go round, _my_ world’s a… _spinning top, or a, um, ball on my finger?_ S-Something that spins a lot, is my point. So let’s get this over quick. As you can see, that robot ahead is training his cute little arm-guns at me. Should I kill him _before_ or _after_ I check his pockets?” 

“He’s only about to fire because he can’t see _me._ Move it!” Zara stepped out from her living shield, causing an immediate response from Aamon. Every Purifier stood down. That didn’t prevent Nero from caving their heads in with his flail. “Wait! Stop!” 

Not needed. For once, the last Purifier _grabbed_ the chains, and flipped Nero onto his back. “W-What!? How did you manage that? Gah!” He tried again, only to be humiliated in much the same way. Maximus laughed, while Zara was fascinated to see the learning ability of Aamon firsthand. 

“Real nice backup you brought in, Zara. Can’t even kill a _droid.”_ Maximus chided. 

“Explain to me, how a peasant- _yes, a peasant!_ How one of the _weakest,_ most common grunts in Remnant can cancel my strikes with its **stick** arms-” Again, Nero found himself on his back. **_“Just_** _like that! **Peasant!”**_

“Dude, he evolved from your last engagement. Just use something new. Kick him in the head, or something. Or actually, I have a better idea.” Zara quelled the disgusting display. “Could you stop crushing the Purifiers? Bit of a _vile_ move. How about you _stop_ that? All you’re doing is feeding him strategies. He’s on our side, anyway.” 

“Is he now?” 

“Don’t believe me? Just ask him. He can’t lie.” 

“Are you with us?” 

“I have a companionship with Zara. If you are with _her,_ then you and I have _never_ been enemies. Since you’re here, it’s clear Zara has business inside Servus Portum. She was wise to come to _me._ I will not be able to accompany you in the city, but it is well within my limits to grant you entry.” 

“I’m supposed to go to the _Bone Graveyard,_ right?” Zara said. 

“Yes. The excavation site near the center of Servus Portum. It is the area with the _least_ manmade pollution. Seek out **my** blimp, above it. It is the one ship tethered to the ground. Now, Aamon requests that you kill me.” 

“Normally you’d have to _pay_ for my services, but consider this one on the house!” Nero swung down only to be intercepted. “Hey! Do you want a swift death, or not?” 

“Instinct dictates otherwise. You must do away with me in a manner I have not seen, otherwise reflex will kick in. I suggest holding me under the wheels of this wall. In fact, I can do that myself. Aamon has never considered adapting to his **own** attacks. _This_ might be an interesting experiment. Good luck.” The Purifier willingly walked to his death, being squashed under the border he was born to protect. It was an unwholesome, gruesome way to make an exit. 

“So, umm. Anyone want to explain what just happened?” Maximus fixed his insensible haircut. “Why did that chump just kill himself?” 

“He’s only one of an army I couldn’t even begin to describe.” While they used the network of wallowed streets to make good ground, Zara supplied a much needed briefing on everything she and Team Lance gathered since initiation. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. Dictators, wars, and enslavement. What about that cyborg-” He was rudely interrupted by the very thing he’d been trying to understand: another Purifier. “Yeah, him! What’s your deal this time? Not some sort of triple-agent, are you?” 

“No. I’m here to tell you that if you continue, you’ll be caught on surveillance cameras hidden everywhere. Since your last stunt here, Caligula has improved security.” 

“Too bad for him, he has _you_ operating the system.” Zara snickered. 

“Too bad indeed. You must wear these robes to conceal your identity. You will blend in with the other Servants.” Aamon removed his three layers of hoods and wrapped one around each before leaving. “This time, I’d prefer our infiltration to stay under wraps. If you start another riot, security will come down even harder. I suggest staying near the _Choir Battalion._ If you do, their instrumentation will drown out your voices if you try to speak. Now is your chance. Their path will take you straight to the Bone Graveyard. Be wary.” 

“Ugh. This thing smells _horrible.”_ Zara recoiled, unable to escape the stench nor scratchy surface. “C’mon. I can see Aamon’s ship from here.” 

“Can this music, like, chill?” Maximus plugged both his ears with his fingers. “Real fun idea, Aamon. Standing two feet from ear damage incarnate.” 

“At least they play _good_ music. I can’t imagine why, though. Does Caligula really think he can swindle the entire population if he gives them something to _listen_ to? I-I guess he hasn’t failed, _yet.”_

“He’d be better served hedging his bets against _me._ Come to think of it, most of the people in this dump could do with a game of cards. Maybe then, they can finally get some lien for a bite to eat.” 

“Ha.” Nero checked the time. “They want _money,_ they need to play the game of voluntary transaction. Supply and demand, as the case may be. Then again, that might be a challenge even for _me_ if **one** man controls all the means of production. Are monopolies outlawed here?” 

_“Everything_ is outlawed here.” Zara sighed. Maximus added onto that. 

“Except obedience. That comes in _spades.”_

“Hey, I don’t think we’re supposed to keep following them! We’re about to turn away from Aamon’s ship. Quick, hide under here until they pass!” After checking the area to make sure there were no statues or propaganda to watch them, a stray barrow of sand proved the ideal hiding spot. There was an unforeseen complication though, as none expected someone to start _pushing_ the cart. 

“Pssst! Who’s doing that?” Nero was impressed there was someone who could handle his size, not to mention the weight of the other two. 

Maximus was quick to panic, even if he couldn’t unveil his position. “I knew this was a bad idea! This is all _your_ fault, Zara!” 

“Hey! Look, we’ll probably be fine. It might just be some farmer, or something. Once we stop, we’ll wait, listen, and- Ah!” The whole bucket was turned over, though once everyone rubbed sand out of their eyes, the supposed farmer couldn’t be seen. More puzzling, if a welcome surprise, was their location. Directly under the target blimp, the Bone Graveyard was a sad collection of tombstones and rusted fences. Contrary to everything Zara would’ve expected from the center of Servus Portum, the thick fog was _blue,_ and much less intrusive. It still formed a cloud to drown out sky. “So _this_ is where we’re wanted. One of the Purifiers must’ve brought us here.” 

_“Before I step forward, I will not ask you to lower your weapons. But I need a promise you’ll not attack.”_ A deal, most likely from Aamon, closed in from every direction. 

“W-We won’t as long as you don’t. Right guys?” Zara forced compliance out of Nero and Maximus. Only then did two red pinholes cut through the darkness. 

_“At long last, the only remaining citizen of Servus City. After all this time, you and I have been doomed to meet a second time within the confines of this once-great nation.”_

“Are you talking to Zara _Haken,_ or Zara _Tir?”_ She referred to herself in the third person. 

_“To a **shell** of Zara Tir, of course. The only remnants of the child from seventeen years ago are those hooks.” _ Without stepping forward, the rays of his gaze followed the hooks in question. 

“And what of you? Which Aamon do I have the privilege of speaking to _this_ time?” 

_“I am Aamon **‘AA0001’.”**_ He finally broke past the hardly transparent dome of smoke. 

“Y-You came in person? You mean I’m _not_ talking to a purifier right now?” 

_“Not this time, Zara._ The age of Purifiers has come to an **end.** Servus Portum will be washed away with the blood of autocrats, and from the waves a new kingdom will rise. And it’s all because of _you._ As the last of Claudius’ reign, you are the bane to be used against Caligula. _Cherish it.”_

“I’d rather curse it. I never asked for this.” 

Zara examined her weapons shamefully, while Aamon looked over his metal _exterior._ _“…Neither did I._ You and your friends should follow me. It’s time I showed you something.” 

After a brief interchange in which Zara quelled the worries of her unneeded guards, all four began a hike through the muddy ruins. Occasionally another Purifier would walk past them, programmed to repeat the classic mantra of Servants. “Serve us, serve many. Now, Zara. Pay attention. This isn’t something many people _ever_ get to see. There is something inside this dead place, in the middle. Although I cannot anticipate why, Caligula has gone to great lengths to keep its existence a secret.” He abruptly stopped at the sight of _Victor,_ and hid. Against all probability, he was here too, searching for something. 

“What’s he doing here?” 

_“I cannot anticipate. Be quiet.”_

“What’s he looking for?” 

_“I cannot anticipate. Be quiet.”_

It quickly became clear that Victor was in the midst of interrogating one of the soldiers. This was more than enough to cause Aamon grief. “Zara. You must take control! Speak for me, quick. I cannot lie, but _you_ can.” He detached a number of wires, ripping out his core. 

“What’s the matter with you!?” She gagged. 

“Rip out my voice box, and speak for me. You’re connected to Aamon _‘CB3406’_ and you are to tell Victor I am not betraying him. What are you staring at? It’s just electronics. _Proceed!”_

_“I got this!”_ Nero swiped the innards away and began an impressive impersonation. “Ahem. Yes, Victor? What do you need?” 

“I just _told_ you. Why are there so many Purifiers here?” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Nothing more than a routine search, ya know? To weed out any unsuspecting… _Detractors.”_

“…Right.” There wasn’t much to be gained from asking anything more, Victor thought to himself. Since deception was without possibility, not even his semblance needed to be employed. “What’s wrong with your voice? You don’t sound yourself.” 

Nero had years of training, fit to attain the perfect poker face. “Caligula’s testing is to blame. His experimentation on augmented speech has left me worse for wear.” 

“That’s _Supreme_ Leader Caligula.” Victor scolded. 

“O-Of course. Another product of his investigation.” 

_“Well, then.”_ Victor trekked away, his arms folded. _“I will definitely need to ask him why he’s interfering with my work…”_

“That’ll do, _for now.”_ Aamon stretched his neck after stuffing the mechanical organism back behind a maze of plating and medals. “The good news is, we’re here. Just over this hill. I will let this speak for itself.” 

Just over the ridge awaited what would’ve been a breathtaking landscape. What held the view back was the presence of a massive _mine_ down below. Not manmade by any matter of means, this ginormous hole was a silo of horns and mucus. In the deepest reach of the pit, which was too far to determine its depth, even the _wind_ was polluted with black particles. 

“Oh my god… What _is_ that?” Zara, in addition to Maximus and Nero, made clear the gross volume of the Bone Graveyard’s secret. 

Aamon laid both hands behind his back. “We are in the middle of Servus Portum, _directly_ in the middle. And _this_ is the Grimm Core. There is a dangerous truth to Remnant, and consider this the source. It is a chasm where everything is Grimm. Even the air.” 

“So it’s a Grimm base?” Maximus deduced. 

“Rivaled by few, it seems. And known by few. Caligula has attempted to hide its existence from even me. That’s what’s most concerning about it. Look.” Aamon set his finger on the floor, setting a reference point. Within seconds, the cracked sludge of the Grimm Core had reached him with the same speed as the outer walls. _“The **Grimm Core** is expanding. The **Infection** is spreading. _ Anticipate why.” 

“What do you expect _us_ to figure out? I’ve never seen anything like it. A Grimm outpost that naturally expands? It gets _bigger_ with every passing day? The idea is ridiculous. You’re telling me you can’t figure out a way to stop it?” 

“Wait.” Zara scratched her horns inquisitively. “You say Caligula wants to make sure no one figures out about it? Of course! He’s trying to run away. He isn’t broadening his city for _greed._ He’s doing it to escape _this!”_

“To what end?” Nero watched as first a dandelion, then one of his spiked flail pieces were enveloped by the Grimm Core. “Ugh! Get off! Okay, I see why you’d want to run. But what’s the end goal? Keep moving until **all** of Remnant is occupied? And then what? _Die_ to the Infection? He can’t be that insane.” 

“Whatever he’s after, it must have to do with the eradication of this thing. Maybe that’s why he wanted Ella so.” 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Aamon wasn’t free to form any theory of his own, but he could shoot down plenty with ease. _“Caligula is not a good man._ He himself was corrupted by the Infection years ago. He would never aid its demise.” 

“What’s down there, anyway? Are there Grimm in the center?” Zara asked. 

“Down there? In the center? That is the shortcut to Terra-Insanire.” 

_“What!?”_

“Yes. It seems _that_ place is immune to the Infection. Many ships were lost in trying to enter the vicinity of Terra Insanire due to poor visibility, and the presence of cloud-high cliffs. So the key is an underground path through the Grimm Core, which I had found by accident while investigating the state of this mess.” 

“Well what are we waiting for!?” Nero swung his weapon onto his shoulder, excitement pushing him to take action. “Better late than never! _C’mon! Team Lance and Blazer needs us!”_

_“Boreas_ and _Terrance,_ too!” Maximus spin his staff around gleefully. 

“Go if you must. There is nothing to fear down there but ghastly conditions.” Aamon waved them away. “You may take my men if you please, but I cannot come in person, Zara. If any of the Purifiers die, it only gives me another well-earned set of immunities. But if any harm falls upon _myself,_ it is over. Good luck.” 

“Thank you, Aamon. I won’t forget this.” She shook his hand before bolting downward, two Purifiers joining the charge. She was beginning to fear she’d never again see her old friends, nor the cryptic mountains in which they resided. 

_Alecto_ and _Beleth_ stared each other down from many trenches away. It wasn’t uncivilized, but instead calm- both deduced the other to have been preparing, _waiting._ The fight was inevitable regardless. Beleth was standing tall, watching to make sure Alecto, as well as her absent assistant, didn’t try anything. Alecto, by comparison, sat cross-legged, a sword cradled in her arms. A far cry from the bloodthirsty hunter-persona she’d built up. Perhaps she was tempting the first attack. 

_“You know, it didn’t have to be this way.”_ He called across the grimy scape of dirt and rock, exasperated. 

“But I vowed to rid this world of Delphics. Outside of that, it is the duty of a Keraseer. I hope you can understand in this life, or the next.” 

“I **don’t** understand. Whatever happened to you in the past, I’m truly sorry, but it had nothing to do with me. _Can’t you see that?”_

“All I’ve known is the dark side of Delphics. I’m not sure there _is_ any other side.” She jumped to her legs, and held her weapon out. “Remember. If your blindfold hadn’t slipped off, we’d all still think you were a _faunus-_ a pure soul, with a passion for the violin. And I… I **trusted** you!” 

“I couldn’t tell _anyone._ It wasn’t personal. I had no choice!” 

_“Stop.”_ An expected interloper pulled himself up from a natural well. 

“Step aside, Lucifer.” 

“This is not happening right now. You’re _not_ going to fight each other. Everybody, just _calm down.”_ He looked over, startled in a twist of events at the energetic bounds of Lexy. 

“Nope!” She held her finger out. “You’re not to get involved in this. Not again. Don’t you remember last time?” 

“Ha. It’s a bit of a blur. I think I might’ve hit my head. Can’t imagine why, though. I’m not joking around this time- there will be no fight today.” 

“Then why not leave? If you go, I will too.” She brandished the fire-wheel like a fiend. 

_“Negative.”_ His refusal was blatant. Through all this, Alecto had zero reaction. Ever since her outpour to Team Lance, she’d been a lot more _focused._ Unbeknownst to her or anyone really, _Rade_ wasn’t far. 

When Lexy threw her flaming roller, Lucifer _intercepted_ it. And mostly due to inherent frustration, he pulled such that her neck was soon caught in his hand. So it was that despite his greatest efforts since the rivalry began, Lucifer acted as the catalyst for the final fight. 

Rade jigged into view, twiddling his thumbs. “Oh, _Lucy._ I was hoping we could save our rematch for the Vytal Festival, _but…_ A team’s a team! If it means keeping _you_ out of this, I’d be happy to stall! Have at thee!” 

“No! But who will protect _Alecto?!”_ He contested in vain, being tackled by the flimsy assault. 

_“I need no protection!”_ She belatedly swung forward, sheer decisive dedication being the means of her hidden power. Lexy’s expertise and Beleth’s violin were hardly able to break her composure, both of them just trying to _survive._

The immeasurable pinnacle of stealth and false pretense had phased into existence, and now Alecto had _Nadia_ to deal with as well. “Alecto, stop! _Please!_ No more! It’s going to be alright!” 

This surprised Beleth more so than anyone else. “Nadia!? W-Why? Why are you with **us?”** His screaming didn’t last. He was abruptly cut off as the floor cracked, a _second_ knight far more concerning than the first hastily descending from the stars. _Eleanor._ “... _Goodbye!”_ He sprinted away. 

“Get him, Lady Eleanor!” Alecto said, her hands full with Lexy, being careful not to deny Nadia, but conveniently ignore her. She did her upmost to make sure her teammate wouldn’t be the victim of her own rage. 

_“It will be done.”_ Eleanor swooped past them. 

“L-Lexy! I will go protect Beleth! _Promise me_ you won’t hurt Alecto!” Nadia didn’t receive a response, but she _had_ to leave. She couldn’t even _begin_ to track Eleanor down. Not when the wrestling match between Rade and Lucifer had them both careening into her path. 

“Argh! Nadia! Help me!” 

“But Lucifer, Eleanor’s about to kill Beleth! Someone needs to do something-” 

“Eleanor is _here!?_ Where?” Lucifer broke away and threw a very limp, uncaring Rade down a chute of gravel. Nadia, scared, pointed to a nearby cave. “Ha. The witch has something of _ours._ And that tiara **will** be mine by nightfall.” 

“Just don’t get hurt!” 

Rade bowed before slapping his pitchfork on the ground for emphasis. “I’d be more worried about you, Flora! You understand the _terrors_ of a tag team with **me,** no? Come on, then! _Heeheehee!!”_

Their joust came to a swift conclusion. All the agility and _invisibility_ did nothing against a sly foe who didn’t have to worry about a sneak attack. She needed backup. And as Rade pulled her gauntlet away, completely crippling her fighting ability, she received it. 

“Hey, sir?” Somebody tapped Rade on the shoulder. 

“Huh!? _What is it!?”_  


_“Keep the change!”_ Nero knocked him to the floor with a cruel punch to the jawbone. “On your feet, Nadia! _Aamon,_ keep Lexy and Alecto separated!” 

None of the Purifiers had ever met Lexy, but they knew _her combatant._ Concentrating all fire on the stranger was the best directive. Through all this, Zara had entangled her hooks around Alecto, and pulled her back. 

“Zara! _H-How!?_ I thought you were gone!” She failed to cut the ropes, too wrapped up to even wriggle out for now. To the side, she spotted Eleanor. An explosion had her slammed against a rock spire. And now, Boreas wailed on her with un-pulled punches. “Boreas! _Enough!_ Let her go!” 

_“Not until she’s unconscious!”_ Boreas pulverized her to the point where the _entire mountain_ crumbled to bits. The fallout was indescribable. Paired with the improvised meteors was Lucifer and Beleth. Whatever had taken place inside the cave was a mystery, but now both of their Aura was depleted. 

“Ugh…” Lucifer rolled over a few times, finding immense difficulty in _crawling._ He didn’t care. All that managed to make him stand again was _her_ voice. 

“Lucifer! Your Aura!” Selene lifted her skirt off the ground to reach him faster. “L-Let _me_ take your place. You’re too hurt!” 

“Selene… Get out of here, _now.”_ He gripped his side, leaning forward. 

“Let me help! I can do this! Here, I’ll show you.” She tried skipping past, but he wrenched her back by her arm. 

_“No! You are **not** ready. Leave!”_ He commanded, not at all privy to Merlin, who took the responsibility of helping those more affected by the landslide. The culmination of Lucifer’s insistence against Selene’s readiness to join combat was prepped to boil over, and Selene wasn’t having it. Ever since she’d been stuck here, and even beforehand, he’d _always_ gotten in the way whenever she tried to _just help._

_“I **am** ready! I am ordering you to move, **now!”**_ Her judgement took a dive, and in her haste, she summoned **Royal Necrocyst.** Lucifer could do nothing as Selene attacked him, smacking him far outside the vicinity of the skirmish. 

Remainders of the fight moved deeper and deeper into Terra Insanire, leaving Lucifer to wonder what he’d done wrong while a river current carried him further away from Selene. All was lost. _“Why? Why is this happening to me? What should I do? I don’t know how to fix this. I tried my best…”_

“Ha. _Talking to yourself, Lucifer?_ Beacon’s definitely going to hear about _this.”_ Somebody lifted him up and shook to rid him of the water. “We’d better get going. Team Lance isn’t going to save itself.” 

_“Maximus?_ Why? After everything that’s happened, you’re here to _save_ me?” 

“You have eyes, stupid? Of course I’m here to save you. _Troy_ showed us the way. Eh, you look pretty beat up. C’mon, don’t be such a wimp. Let’s get out of here.” 

“None of this matters, you know.” Lucifer let Maximus hold him up. “None of it. We don’t have the Beryl Rhinestone. Once this is all over, we’re still lost.” 

“I’m not lost, I know exactly where I am! I’m in Terra Insanire.” 

_“…We’re doomed.”_

“Nah, I’m just pulling your leg.” Maximus laughed. “It’s pretty easy. How do you think I got here? There’s a shortcut. All you have to do is walk through this disgusting hole, and you’ll make it straight to _Servus Portum!”_

_“…We’re doomed.”_

The rubble and confusion from Boreas’s attack on Eleanor, considering it brought down several hill’s worth of mudslides and boulders, left a fair bit of confusion. No one could see through the cloud of dirt. A fair few were pinned out of commission by unwarranted debris. Alecto was spared of that. Selene had to do something to keep her from killing Beleth, but Royal Necrocyst was too late. 

Alecto swerved past the enormous skeletal hand while dragging _Tormentyst_ off the floor, launching herself into the air to fall downward. If nothing new came forth, Beleth would’ve met an unsavory death. He _didn’t._

Alecto landed hard, but before Beleth a lone faunus had zipped between them, and caught Tormentyst before he himself could be punctured through the bandages _again._

“Huh? W-Who…” Alecto, hanging in the air as whoever this person was had the strength to hold Tormentyst outward, squinted to better assess the situation. _“Y-You!? Impossible! **Nomad!?”**_

_“Don’t let this taint your opinion of me, Keraseer. I am only here to extinguish the flames of strife, and bring peace. Your failure today shouldn’t stop you tomorrow. Remember that.”_ To ensure both their safety, Nomad threw Tormentyst, Alecto included, to the east where he estimated a body of water to remain. Eleanor ruined his plans almost immediately by catching _both._

_“The Cursed Faunus._ I dreaded the time we’d be forced to face each other. It would’ve been an honor to meet you if we weren’t on different sides. Stand down. From the blessing of Lady Clotho, I don’t have the _right_ to strike a faunus down.” 

_“Then it is true.”_ Nomad swept Idol’s Cloak aside. _“Another descendant has escaped even fate itself. The armor shining bright and hopeful, your sword emblazoned with the runic of age, your Aura unquestionably tied with the Arbiter. And only one eye- your skin as pristine as time. You are the Last of Clotho’s Coven, indeed. Do not pursue this path. The **gods** forbid it.” _

“Your master has no power over me!” 

“He _should.”_ Nomad loaded his crossbow and shot down Alecto’s attempts to get past him. The arrow snagged her cape, bolting her to a nearby tree. 

_“Alecto!_ How could you do this to her! Have you any idea what she’s been through! Beleth is a _monster!”_

“I understand everything. One cannot serve the world alongside Delphics as I have, and _not._ All those generations of wisdom, and still you have much yet to learn. And most important of all, you have something that belongs to **her.”** He pointed to Selene. 

“M-Me?” 

“Yes. That tiara is _yours_ alone. And now, I will **restore** that balance. Hand it over, Silver-Eyed Warrior.” 

Eleanor gave one last impassioned appeal. _“Enough of this madness, I beg of you! Come to your senses! The faunus in red has lost his mind, and if you succeed, there will be nothing left when he is done! Nomad, no! You must **stop** this!” _

“W-Who _are_ you, anyway?” Beleth asked Nomad. 

“Right now? Your _savior._ Stay down.” 

Nomad was on Eleanor in a second, showcasing firsthand the benefit of years and _years_ of training. Certainly, the number had to be high. If Eleanor dared violate her religion and principles, she _may_ have put up a fight. The details of that fight would remain unknown. Death was the fairer option for her, not that Nomad would take things _that_ far. 

At the side, Lucifer and Maximus returned to Beleth’s elation. Besides those three, Alecto, and Selene; everyone else was either missing or out cold. The exception was Aamon’s clones, who were long since destroyed by the earthquake-caused explosion from earlier. “Selene! You’re alright! Get behind me!” 

_“N-Nomad! Don’t do it!”_ Alecto begged, trying fruitlessly to free herself. “Eleanor! Give him the tiara, before he does something terrible!” 

_“Never! I would rather **die!”** _ She panted, enduring the stunning martial arts. 

“I don’t need you to _die.”_ Nomad gritted his teeth, reaching into the storage compartment of her cape for the tiara while he restrained her with one hand. “I just need _this._ Now, begone!” Once he had it, he kicked her in the rib-cage. Eleanor fell many feet back. 

“Nomad, if you don’t stop!” Alecto began another threat, only to finally release her armor of the arrow. Now free, she ran forward to finish the job, and defeat Beleth while everyone else was busy. Nomad, Selene, and Lucifer _all_ tried to stop her. What they didn’t know was that Eleanor had traded the tiara. 

_“’Prohibere!’”_ She held the Rhinestone in view. All travelers except _Alecto_ and _herself_ were petrified in a coffin of solid matter. _“Now, Alecto! Do it!”_

Instantly, as opposed to the still form of everyone else, the statue of Nomad _shook._ It then _cracked._ And then through untamed _will,_ he had broken the Rhinestone’s spell in under half a second. This gave him time to strike Alecto’s fabled sword out of her hands, but not enough to aim its trajectory. 

The sword flipped through the air in a flash, Nomad’s force imploding Selene’s Aura, while also spearing her through the waist. Her muted reaction was to simply open her eyes wide, and gasp. 

“Selene!” Lucifer smashed out of the Rhinestone’s control and pushed Maximus away, barely catching her. **_“No!_** _Oh gods, no! Selene!”_ The worry in his face was evident when he ripped his mask away, not even letting his suit do the work. 

“No!” Alecto held her forehead, her knees going weak. “I-I didn’t mean it! What have I done!?” 

Nomad, instead of disciplining her, walked past, humbled. _“No. The fault is my own. I’m the one who sent it in that direction. I should’ve let you spear me, but time was short…”_

He was far more imposing level-headed, his eyes beaming at _Eleanor._ He’d tend to Selene later. Eleanor, however, wouldn’t give up until her mission was complete. 

“Lady Clotho forbid me from harming you. But there are no stipulations about using her possessions in defense.” She once again held the Rhinestone out, prepared to freeze everyone in a repetitive conniption. 

“…Our time together is not over.” Nomad had his own tricks. The tiara hadn’t lost the properties once used against Grover. “I eagerly await our next engagement.” Channeling his aura into the Relic, he caused a blast similar to the Rhinestone, though far more robust. While this had only been used once before during initiation to blind enemies, in _Nomad’s hands,_ it could make them **disappear entirely.**

“Wh-Where did she go?” Beleth grunted, pulling himself upward. 

“Banished. Exiled. She should be gone for the time being.” He explained. Eleanor must’ve been ignorant to the tiara’s powers. If she did know, she never expected Nomad to be as attuned. Either way, the Rhinestone would not be teleported with her. He scooped it off the ground. “I can see you reaching for the violin. Enough.” 

“What are you- Gah!” Beleth struggled against Nomad, who grabbed him by the hood and carried him several feet away. 

“Selene needs my help. But first, I must explain something to you. This war between you and the Keraseer is at an end. Are you hearing me? It is _over.”_ He didn’t release him, but his tone had Beleth listening. “She no longer wants to fight you. I could sense that in her the moment Selene’s life begun hanging on the edge. Do you want this nightmare to end?” 

_“…Y-Yes.”_

“Then **let** it end… I once knew a Delphic a lot like you.” He finally released Beleth. “He was young, but gravely misjudged by many… Including myself. He wanted to be a Huntsman. But when the time came, I had to stop him. And it… It cost us both dearly. Do not make his mistake, and force me to repeat the horrors of the past. Don’t you see?” 

“…Yes.” 

“Lucifer… I-I’m hurt really bad.” Selene flinched in his arms. Alecto sat alongside him, crying, while he begged. 

_“I-I’ll fix everything, I promise! Hang on! Alecto? What do we do?”_

“You need to remove the blade.” Nomad tried to distance himself emotionally. He waited for Lucifer to accept this before committing any action, although his hand was already enclosed around the hilt. “…You need to. There isn’t much time.” 

“…Fine. Do it.” 

“I’m sorry this is happening, Selene. Close your eyes.” It was obvious how much it pained Nomad to see her in this condition. He slid the stained blade out in one quick movement, then handed it to Alecto. To stop the flow of blood, and dress the wound in a meager manner, he began wrapping his own bandages around her abdomen. Merlin hopped onto her shoulder, hoping to somehow ease her suffering. He licked the side of her face. 

_“Th-Thanks, little guy…”_ She exhaled. 

“Not much can be done for her here. _Come, quick!_ I have the Beryl Rhinestone. She needs to be taken to the Augustus Correctional medical facility immediately.” 

_“No!”_ Lucifer pulled her away. _“I will carry her!”_

Nomad shook his head. _“Even after all this time, you don’t trust me? I was once on the brink of death, not for the first time, all alone- and **you** carried me out of Summit’s Blight. Now, let me return the favor. I… I owe you this much.” _

Lucifer put his head down in acceptance. With everything that had happened, it wasn’t a surprise that everyone’s greatest and most persistent threat had returned. _The Creatures of Grimm_ growled in waves, and they had everything to offer, from Ursas to Creeps. 

“Um, guys? How are we supposed to bring Selene back _and_ fend them off?” Beleth panicked. 

_Nero_ made his presence known. “Ugh, fine. I would’ve preferred to be paid in advance, but this’ll have to do. I expect recompense later. _Then again, I always did like training against these mutts.”_

“Say no more!” Maximus fixed his bowtie, and settled his hat over his rapacious hair. “We will take care of _everything._ Go, quick! These Grimm have a lesson to learn, in _respect._ You can thank me later, Lucifer.” 

_“I-I will. Let’s go.”_ Lucifer hurried everyone along, witnessing how each ravenous spawn was torn asunder by Maximus’s command of cards. 

Under Nomad’s direction and assistance, the outside world was finally within view. Selene, Lucifer, Alecto, and Beleth were _free._ The creaking of Terra Insanire’s doors opening was the greatest sound to meet Lucifer’s ears, in perhaps forever. 

“I cannot see you to Vale. Honestly, Empress Selene couldn’t be in better hands. Make sure she is alright.” Nomad handed her to Lucifer. 

_“I will. I promised her I always would.”_ His vision went funny with tears. He ran as fast as he could towards Augustus’ prison, with Beleth making sure nothing else went wrong. 

“Wait, Beleth!” Alecto prevented him from going further. She took off her helmet, and tossed it to him. “Make sure this stays by Selene’s side.” 

Beleth smirked, then complied. “You can count on me.” With each hand occupied by either a helmet or tiara, he left. 

“Nomad! Before you go, I insist you give _me_ the Rhinestone. I-I’m sorry.” She sniffled. “I want to fix things. I am going to set this right, and find the others. Let me-” 

“Say no more.” He grinned, and tossed her the opaque crystal. “You have a good heart, after all. I am going to miss you, Keraseer. Goodbye.” 

The first of diverted classmates was Lexy, who was approached under several heavy slabs. The clangs of armor plating was what woke her into regaining some senses, and looking up. “…Came back to finish the job huh, traitor?” 

“No.” Alecto heaved the rocks off of her. “I’m here to save you. C’mon.” 

“Hmph! _About time_ you finally helped one of your friends! As if that makes up for everything you’ve done. You already slaughtered half my team.” 

“Beleth is safe. He’s in Vale with Lucifer, and… _Selene._ And we’ll rescue the rest.” She held a hand out for support. 

“So you’re with us, now?” 

“Yes.” 

“…That’s a relief. You’re a tough nut to crack, let me tell you. But you’re back, thank goodness. I kinda missed the aloof rival thing we had going on- much more fun than this fighting.” 

“I… I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have ever gone this far. And I never should’ve attacked you.” 

“Bah! Not like I couldn’t handle it.” Lexy’s cheeks went red in modest. “But, yeah. Truth be told, I was only ever along on the ride to help Beleth. …I was hoping you and I could still be friends.” 

“Of course we still are! I didn’t mean any of those things I said, it’s just…” Alecto choked, covering her face. “How could I be stupid? I’ve ruined everything!” 

“No use beating yourself up about it now.” 

_“Bravo, bravo!”_ Rade snuck up on them, applauding. “This entire adventure was really one for the books! The _Fear Index,_ specifically. I’m just glad I got front row seats to the show! At this point, I think I’ve been attacked by nigh everyone from both teams! Lucky me.” 

“Shut up!” Alecto hugged him. 

_“Hoo!_ Easy there, gal! Public displays of affection are nada my forte! And an hour ago, I would’ve never guessed it’d be yours!” 

“He’s not wrong.” Lexy tried not to laugh at the outlandish scene. “I think this is the first time I’ve even _seen_ you without your mask.” 

Alecto felt her face to confirm this herself. “So it would seem.” 

“As much as I love that lame old thing,” Alecto poised a fist at Rade. “Aha! Point is, I think going in _‘maskless’_ will start to grow on you. Who knows, I’d like to be a knight. Helps me when I go into battle, you see. Maybe we can trade costumes sometime!” 

“You’re not wearing a shirt.” 

He looked down, grasping his belly. “…Wow. You’re right.” 

_“A-Alecto? Lexy?”_ A hooded rogue wearing the robes of a devoted disciple limped over, holding her arm. “Is everything alright?” 

“Nadia!” Alecto ran over to prop her up. “Thank the gods you’re okay! I-I was hoping you made it out, invisible, but I’m just happy you’re not dead.” 

“Yeah, me too.” She was not only able to smile herself, but she managed to bring smiles to those _around_ her. “Who’s left?” 

“Besides you? _Zara._ Did any of you see her?” Their refusal formed a pit in Alecto’s stomach. “She’s the last one. I’ll find her.” 

Lexy wouldn’t accept this. “What do you mean? I’m coming with you. This is _our_ team, remember?” 

“But it’s my responsibility. Just, please… Trust me. Once I have her, I will return to the entrance with the Beryl Rhinestone.” 

“We don’t even know how to get back from here. _You_ do. We can’t split up.” 

_“Well…”_ The Travelling Merchant **Troy** plucked a flower off the ground and began emptying its petals into his satchel. With him, Maximus and Nero waited. Not only had the two killed off the Grimm, they’d hunted the group down _with_ the land’s greatest navigator. “I would be happy to help! As long as you girls, and _one_ gentleman, follow us.” 

“…What do you think, Rade? Can Alecto handle it?” Lexy said. 

He ruffled through the Fear Index, bemused. “Oh, certainly. If anyone’s ripe for the job, it’s you, Alecto. We’ll be waiting for your return.” 

“See you soon.” 

The walk through Terra Insanire brought Alecto through many sites where betrayal and hatred had scarred the once sacred land. _Broken trees. Fallen monuments. Floods._ Reflection was her only way to cope. And Zara was _nowhere_ to be seen. 

_“Keraseer…”_ Somebody called. It was _Aamon._ Everything had been taken from him save for his chest, arm, and head. He was dragging himself to a nearby ditch. 

“Ha. You should’ve stayed quiet.” She raised her boot to crush him. 

_“Zara.”_

“What? What about her?” 

_“Zara Tir. She is over there. Over… There...”_ With his last favor, the Purifier’s life faded. Alecto would forever be in his debt. Inside the thin but abyssal shaft, Zara slept near a lake. To be found this far from the fight, she must’ve sustained damage from the blast. There was _no_ hesitation. Alecto used her landing strategy to reconvene. 

“Zara! Wake up. _Wake up!_ Please!” Alecto raised Zara’s neck, throttling her to provoke a response where none came. She then held her head to Zara’s chest to check for a heartbeat. She was relieved to hear a faint, though consistent _thud. “Think, Alecto, think! The walls are too sheer to climb. M-Maybe… Of course!”_

If she used Zara’s hooks as a wire, and wrapped them around a thick branch sprouting from a tree near the surface, there was a chance she could lift Zara. One problem, though. It was all for nothing if there wasn’t somebody up there to catch her, and carry her back. 

_“You did not forget about me, did you?”_ Boreas wallowed to her side from the pond. His semblance granted him access here. He too was looking for Zara. From the looks of things, he already found her, and was simply waiting. “By my calculations, you could use some aid.” 

“Boreas! You’re here! Help me with Zara!” 

“It is I who should be thanking you. _Without_ you, she would be stuck down here. I already tried carrying her out of here, same as you. In fact, you’ve already figured out the prime method- but that strategy needs _three_ participants. Here.” Boreas threw the hook further than Alecto could ever hope, catching the tree perfectly. He then tested it, and stood back. “The rocks are too slippery to be hooked onto, but surely your combined weight can be supported _this_ way. And trying to lift _me_ back up is useless for the same reason. I’m far too heavy. I will pull, you go with Zara. Carry her out of Terra Insanire.” 

_“No.”_ Alecto objected. **“I’ll** pull. _You_ get her out of this. None of it would happened if not for me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Once again, I’m too heavy. I wouldn’t have travelled to this land if I hadn’t considered this outcome. I’ve already come to terms with this. You’re a good friend, Alecto. Team Lance isn’t complete without you. On the contrary, Team Burnt will thrive just fine in my absence.” 

“I can’t let you make this sort of sacrifice. Only I have the Rhinestone, and once I’m out of here, Nomad will want it back. Getting to Vale is already a trial, and none of it matters without _this.”_ She presented the Beryl Rhinestone. Boreas _lowered_ it. 

“Look around you. The only way out of here is through the water. Remember my semblance? I’m the only one in Beacon Academy who _could_ leave Terra Insanire as we are now. It’s fine, really. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but at least for **me** it’s _possible_ to make progress. Hopefully, that won’t take _too_ long.” 

“B-But I have to make this right! I need to atone for everything I’ve done!” She shouted. 

_“You already have._ Now, go.” Boreas took a few steps back, ready to pull. 

“We’ll come back for you!” Alecto embraced him, then grabbed the line connected above. She made sure to take as much force off Zara as possible. 

“I know you will.” With all his strength, Alecto was born aloft to solid ground, with Zara in her arms. She waved goodbye. It was hard to make out through the scalding sunlight, but it was seen all the same. Boreas laughed, and happily did the same. Once the silhouette was gone, he wept tears of joy. It was over. 

Alecto did not see Boreas wade his way back into the lake, underwater. She did not see him _at all._ Without question, this uncertainty regarding the fate of the Thinker would last a very long time. 

Entry No. 9 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	10. Black Knights Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another volume, another legend to conclude. Yes, Team Lance's days in Terra Insanire are numbered. But the Vytal Festival is not far behind, and with it another quest awaits, beckoning like the Moth, with open arms. And one can only guess who will fall when the time comes, when Beacon Academy's besiege has succeeded. There is so much left to be seen, to be told. To be archived. This is not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 10: Black Knights Forever_

The _beeping_ was both hated and loved. Even if it pestered, its consistency was an indicator of Selene’s recovering livelihood. Within this stale box she slumbered in bed, Lucifer never leaving. Never _sleeping._ He waited alongside Selene, being the only one who never left as the rest from Beacon came and went to check on her periodically. Augustus Correctional had many visitors. 

When Alecto slipped inside for the first time, he didn’t know what to say. He suspected she was occupied all night with rescuing the rest, including Boreas. That required forcibly pulling knowledge of the Bone Graveyard from Zara prior to several secretive attempts at breaching Servus Portum. Lucifer wished to confirm this for himself. 

“Why hadn’t you come sooner?” 

“I-I had to save the others. And… I was scared. I _am_ scared...” He looked down, the machine’s chirps breaking the silence. He couldn’t miss stray teardrops settling on the floor, Alecto dealing with the situation in her own right. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, Lucifer… I am **so** sorry. _This is all my fault. I don’t **care** what happens to me!” _

She fell to his feet, hoping for some form of reconciliation. He had nothing to offer in response, true apprehension stirring inside while she pled. “I never wanted _any_ of this! I should’ve listened to you from the beginning. You were right. **She** was right! Can either of you ever accept my apology?” 

“She will.” Lucifer lifted both her hands. “I know she would _never_ abandon you. And I… I must trust her decision. Things will be different. This, I know to be true. Your regret is proof enough of _that.”_

“I don’t deserve her forgiveness, though. I’ve brought so much pain to so many.” 

“That… That doesn’t matter, now. None of us benefit from that line of thinking. What’s done is done. I know we can fix this going forward. We must be **stronger.** And I _know_ you will be better.” 

“Thank you.” Alecto sat up and wrapped both her arms around him. “I _will_ be better.” 

Once Alecto retreated, Lucifer looked towards the corner of the room. _“…It’s alright. You can come out, now.”_

Nadia blushed, her concentration faltering. Another time, she would ask when and how he knew she was there. “I-I’m pretty bad at this whole _‘talk’_ stuff, so I thought maybe I would just hang back and let whatever plan Lady Hestia had for me take effect. I’ll be sure to thank her later.” 

Lucifer decided one leap of faith wouldn’t be _too_ much. “Be sure to put in a word for me, too.” 

“All you ever had to do was ask.” She held them both close. “What about Selene? Is she getting better? It’s going to be alright, _right?”_

“She’s fine. Her waist may trouble her for a couple weeks, but that’ll be the extent of her wounds. She’s _tough._ I’m betting she’ll smile the whole time as to not worry us.” 

“Ha. She always _was_ that sort of friend. Will she wake, soon?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Selene opened her eyes, gleaming with happiness. _“I think she will.”_

“Selene…” Lucifer turned and approached her bedside table where Alecto’s helmet housed Merlin, who hopped up at her voice and cuddled with her. “You’re okay? You’re okay.” 

“Of course I’m okay, silly! No way a _sword’s_ gonna stop **me!”** Selene flexed, forgetting her injuries. A wince came at the sudden movement. 

“Don’t move too much, alright? How are you feeling? Any pain?” 

“Just an ache, is all. H-How long has it been? I don’t remember much of what happened near the end, haha.” 

Alecto clenched her hand, kneeling. “We’re out of Terra Insanire. Y-You were hit with… _my sword.”_ She shuddered. “I-I wasn’t aiming for you! I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?” 

“It’s fine. Just waking up to you three is enough. What about everyone else? Did they make it out okay?” 

_“Almost_ everyone…” She bowed her head. Selene’s heart dropped. 

“Boreas didn’t make it.” Lucifer leaned on one arm. “He sacrificed himself to save Zara.” 

_“H-He’s not dead, is he?”_

**“No.** He’s just trapped in Terra Insanire. And without the Beryl Rhinestone, there’s only one way inside. _Servus Portum.”_

“W-Well… We’ll get him back, soon! We can find Nomad in Summit’s Blight and get it back from him! Or, we can arrange entry into-” 

“No.” Alecto halted anymore optimism. “It’s pointless. Even _Boreas_ knew he wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon. He assured me he’d be fine. Right now, the most important thing is that _you_ heal.” 

“It’ll take some time.” Lucifer added. “It may be awhile before you’re in optimal condition, but you should be back on your feet by morning.” 

“What day _is_ tomorrow? How long have I been out?” Selene squinted at a calendar pinned to the wall. “W-Wait a second! The _dance_ is tomorrow! We can’t miss it!” 

“And we _won’t._ But **you** really should rest. Are you sure you’ll be fit to walk by _then?”_

“Absolutely! I’ve been waiting for this all semester! It’s going to be _great!_ Oh, that reminds me. Lucifer, are you going to, you know?” She discreetly pointed at Alecto, pushing him to ask her. He sighed. 

“Alecto? Would you, _err, accompany_ me to the dance?” 

“…I’ve never been to a dance.” 

“Me, neither.” 

“O-Okay. What do you do?” 

Selene began rambling. “Well, if it’s anything like a ball, you talk and sing, and there’s music, _and_ you get to eat amazing food. And you make new friends! Oh, and you _dance! Duh!_ And you can try on pretty dresses!” 

_“Okay!_ I get it!” Alecto stuck her helm back on, flustered. “I accept, Lucifer.” 

_“Yay!”_ Nadia clapped to Lucifer’s humiliation. Everyone turned tentatively, a batch of ruthless knocks indicating somebody at the door. Lucifer opened it to find nothing. It wasn’t until he looked down that he spotted a renegade envelope, and a bowl of fresh green ice-cream. 

“What is it?” Selene asked, unable to stand. 

“It’s a **letter,** and _this.”_ Lucifer picked up both items. “Huh. It doesn’t say who it’s from.” 

“Open it up!” 

He ripped the flimsy package open, and in addition to a hand-written recipe for a type of desert titled the _Sweet Regale,_ he glossed over _another_ page. One sentence was written in majestic cursive, on an otherwise blank sheet of paper. “…Ha. It’s for you, Selene.” 

She read it out loud. _“Get well soon. From, Nomad.”_

Once night threatened to bring out the Grimm hordes, and sunlight did away with the same, Selene was finally back on her feet. First order of business, after dealing with the constant judgments from Lucifer that she should stay inside, was preparation. There wasn’t much time before the dance, and while she had an impressive repertoire of experience and outfits, Alecto understood she needed to part with her armor, even if she loathed the sentiment. Vale’s mall was the _perfect_ battleground. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this, Selene? You _just_ upgraded from the stretcher no more than an hour ago.” 

“Oh, this? This is _nothing.”_ She proclaimed, though Alecto _knew_ she was limping for a reason. “I know you’re just trying to get out of this. But it’ll be fun, c’mon! I’ll be fine, so long as I have _this!”_

“And what is _this,_ anyway?” Alecto dodged the hazardous flailing of Selene’s new cane. “I mean, I know what it is, but I’ve never seen a walking stick like that. Usually they’re just _poles._ Not _ornately engraved scepters._ It’s like the crutch equivalent of my sword.” 

“Hehee! If you must know, It’s not from _Vale._ Once family back home found out about what happened, they had it sent to me overnight. It’s pretty cool, huh? It’s really valuable, too. I can’t let _anything_ happen to it. I’m fine, it’s just that walking _without_ it is a bit uncomfortable.” Again, she downplayed her injury’s severity. “Oh, look! They have dresses over _there!”_

“Ugh. I don’t have any idea what looks good and what doesn’t. When it comes to this kind of stuff, I don’t have good tastes.” 

“Don’t say that! Your armor is super pretty. If _anyone_ here has tastes, it’s you.” 

“Y-You know I don’t handle compliments well.” 

Selene laughed. “Okay, okay. Look at _this_ dress. Or this one. Which one speaks to you?” 

“Ew… Why are these all so _revealing?_ Hardly a single one is appropriate for combat.” 

“This isn’t about combat. This is about fun!” 

Alecto scanned the selection until she spotted a modest gown that matched her ash plating, with accents of her eye-color. “What about that? Looks good to me.” 

_“Told ya!_ That’s one of my favorites!” Selene nudged her elbow and slipped it off the rack. “I think it’ll be a great fit, but there’s only one way to find out. The dressing room.” 

“S-So I have to take my armor off?” 

“…” Selene slouched over, shocked at how insistent Alecto was. _“Duh!_ What, are you planning to wear it over your armor? Get in there, it’s fine!” 

Alecto grumbled, but complied. For a time Selene did nothing more than sit to ease some discomfort, and play her scroll. Then, _Maximus_ tapped her shoulder. Instinctively, _Merlin_ hopped out from under the cover of her dress, snarling. 

“Hold it! I’m not here to fight you.” He raised his hands. “I may be many things, duchess, but I’m not a cheater. I wouldn’t terrorize a _cripple,_ not that I have any bones worth picking.” 

“I-I’m not a cripple, but okay. Why did you seek me out _now?”_

“I wanted to, aha.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I had brought Lucifer back after you did the whole _‘skeleton hand’_ tantrum thing, and I kept the Grimm away when that guy with the antlers carried you to safety. Well, Nero helped, of course.” 

“Nero!? You’re not here for money, are you?” 

“No, no, nothing like that.” Rubbing his hands deviously, he raised his eyebrows. “I was hoping that would be enough for me to make an apology worthwhile. Surely, you can let bygones be bygones, right?” 

“… _Well._ I guess if you helped Lucifer, then that’s good enough for me. Thank you.” She nodded. The nearby door unlocked and creaked open, Alecto holding her suit in her hands like a baby. The dress fulfilled every requirement, though Alecto grew self-conscious with the prospect regardless. 

“What have you done?” She cried out. “To be so _exposed_ in public! This is awful!” 

“Aw, you look _amazing!”_ Selene shut out her worries. “This is perfect!” 

“Not yet. I couldn’t reach the ties in the back. Would you mind helping me?” 

“Of course.” Selene fixed up the laces, securing the front. 

Maximus whistled, impressed. “Who’s this, duchess? Your maid?” 

Alecto swung her sword outward, not only knocking a deck of cards out of his hands, but slicing each of them in two. _“Hold your tongue, prude!”_

_“What the!?”_ He scrambled down to pick them up. “Oh, that’s _real_ nice. You know how long it takes to get a perfect shuffle? Last time I buy anything _‘indestructible’_ from Nero… And this was one of my favorites, too.” He stood up, uselessly stuffing each of them into a pack. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. “What? I can still return them, probably. You can gawk at _each other._ Till next time, Selene. But, uh, yeah- _whoever you are…”_ He stopped, almost recognizing Alecto, pointing. Nothing came of it. “…Screw you.” 

“…Can I put my suit back on, yet? And when I do, how am I supposed to pay for this? I don’t if you ever picked up on my situation, but I’m sort of in a money bind.” Alecto mentioned, following Selene to the cashier. 

“It can’t be that bad. How much lien do you have?” 

_“Zero.”_

“O-Okay! I can clear you, no problem. I’ll just have to convince Lucifer to add the amount. It won’t be hard, we have lots of money.” 

“Yeah, no kidding! Look at how expensive it is. I-I’ll find another one, it’s no problem-” 

“No, I _insist.”_ Selene pulled her back. “My treat. Lucifer and I have no shortage of funds. If you think this is costly, you should see the prices in Atlas.” 

“I need to _go_ to Atlas sometime. What’s it like?” 

“It’s great! It’s a little cold, especially during winter, but I think you’d love it! I can’t wait to go back, sometime.” She sighed. “S-Sorry. I’m just a little homesick.” 

“Me, too. The Keraseer Kingdom was… _Unforgettable.”_

“I promise after the Vytal Festival, we’ll take a trip to Atlas. Nadia can come, too. All four of us can go!” 

“Ha. Can’t wait.” Alecto closed her eyes. Just the fact that she was here in Vale, with all her team members was enough. Not _everything_ worked out, but she could right the wrongs another time. Back at the dorm rooms, Nadia was training Lucifer in similar matters. 

Sunset wasn’t present yet, but it wouldn’t be long. Night was the hard deadline. 

“You don’t _have_ to be a gentlemen, most guys aren’t. But you need to at least _act_ like one.” Nadia fixed the collar of Lucifer’s new costume. Not at all mechanical like the last one, this apparel was something one would _expect_ to see at a dance. “You certainly _look_ the part. Haha!” 

“I try. N-Not on the looks. I _try_ to be nice, I mean. Valor, some might call it.” 

“It takes a little more than _that,_ though. Gaining the acquaintance of a lady is hard work. You’ve already crossed that hurdle, but your whole attitude needs to change if you’re looking to fetch the affection of the average girl. Fortunately, I think it’s safe to say Alecto isn’t _that.”_

Lucifer wrangled with his tie, too agitated to sit still. “Nor am I the typical guy. I’ll give it my all, that much I can say. Just going out there without the suit is enough change for me. Besides, she’s _only_ my partner for the dance. Just like Selene said. It doesn’t have to be romantic, or sweet.” 

“But is it?” 

_“Hmph. I’ll keep you guessing.”_ He rolled his eyes. Nadia couldn’t read his poker face, if he was using one to begin with. “I know that’s what Selene would’ve liked for herself. She has nobody for the dance. Have to admire her independence like that.” 

Nadia nodded, the two of them inspecting their reflection in the mirror. “True. Even if she was our age, there wouldn’t be anyone good enough for her, or _to_ her.” 

“Not to mention, she’d need the approval of Atlas.” He added. “You’re in much the same shoes. Did nobody try their luck with you?” 

_“Some_ did.” She admitted. “I-I turned them down. I’m not very social. And… I promised my friend in Mistral.” 

“As long as it was your choice. How do I look?” 

“A little _tired._ Have you even slept since the incident?” 

“Not much.” 

“W-Why don’t I get you some coffee?” 

“Negative.” Lucifer said. “I don’t drink anything with caffeine.” 

“What about…” Nadia opened her mouth to refute, remembering how every morning he’d bring coffee only to surrender it at Alecto’s request. There, the answer slunk. “So that was meant for _her_ all this time?” 

“I don’t drink anything with caffeine.” He repeated. 

“So I _did_ teach you something about chivalry. Then there’s not much I can improve upon. Just remember, as long as you smile, it’s going to be alright.” 

“Let’s get going, then.” Lucifer held the door open. 

A walk amongst the glower of stars had Lucifer waiting in front of the venue, stealing a swift peak at his watch whenever possible. As a consistent downpour of other students entered past him in pairs, the thought that he’d actually been stood up crept into the realm of possibility. It was more humorous than anything. But when Alecto finally emerged from the crowd to stand in front of him, he hadn’t even recognized her. 

“Lucifer? It’s me.” 

“Alecto. I didn’t expect you to dress for the occasion. I’m surprised I did myself. Y-You look great.” 

“You, too. I’m not really good at this whole dance thing, but…. I tried my best.” 

_“I’d_ say it was a success. After you.” 

“Mission accomplished!” Selene chuckled from the bushes, giddily giving Nadia a beat of failed high-fives. At the entrance, another patron of Beacon Academy greeted them, and logged them into the guestbook. 

“Gotcha all cleared up! Have fun!” The blonde waved, smiling. 

“W-Wait a minute!” Alecto broke the elegant act. “You’re that _Yang_ girl! From Team _Ruby!_ You had the chance to set up the dance, while **I’m** stuck cleaning it all up!” 

“Pay no attention to her. Pleasure to meet you.” Lucifer saluted and dragged Alecto away, covering her mouth to hide a string of reprehensible insults. Yang was left scratching her head, although with the next couple she simply shrugged and happily resumed her work. 

Inside, the atmosphere was ripe for comradery. Happy happenings were to be had everywhere, from laughs to feasts to the upbeat tunes brought on by a talented band. Meticulous selection proved golden. On both floors, the spoils of a friendly gathering were felt. The heavy breathing of somebody who’d been missing for too long wisped past the necks of both Lucifer and Alecto. 

_“Ah, my two star students! Pleasure to see you once again, Mister Virtus. And Miss Keraseer!”_

They blurted. “Professor Stam!?” 

“Aha, don’t act so surprised! I had some work offshore high on the itinerary, but I can’t remember the last time I missed the Beacon Dance, if I _ever_ did! But I’m sure in my absence, Team Lance had a splendid time, no? Probably lounging in your dorms, playing games and enjoying good company, huh?” 

“Aha.” Lucifer looked at Alecto, both of them reminiscing over the adventure despite their insistence to forget it. _“Something_ like that.” 

“Glad to hear it! Because now that I have returned, playtime is _over!_ We need to steer the class back on track! It’ll be a busy dozen sessions or so before the Vytal Festival, where I’ll let you off the hook.” Stam had a habit of shouting without realizing it. 

“What sort of work are we talking, here?” 

“Great question! After a nice bit of research, I came upon a brilliant sparring location, south of here! It’s a little known spot, you _might’ve_ heard of it. It’s called **Terra Insanire!”**

They both jolted their heads, an expression of pure horror spreading between them. Alecto was first to denounce the idea, with an improvised string of falsehoods. “N-No! I mean, uh, we can’t go there!” 

“Why?” 

“B-Because! The… White Fang is there!” 

“No, I just confirmed for myself their whereabouts.” Stam laughed. “There isn’t a thing to worry about. Nobody’s at Terra Insanire.” 

_“Nobody?_ Th-That’s right! **Nobody’s** at Terra Insanire! The swordsman Delphic is hiding out there!” 

“He is!?” 

“Yes!” Another lie. “Boreas spotted him through there on a routine resource gather. You can’t go there without putting the students in grave danger.” 

_“Enough of these games.”_ Lucifer silenced her. “You can’t go into Terra Insanire because the only route through is Servus Portum. Case closed.” 

“Yeah! What he said.” 

“Well, that is a conundrum indeed.” Stam admitted. “Good work Mister Virtus! I should’ve expected nothing less from a tactical prodigy than to shoot down a poorly conceived plan. Extra credit for you!” 

“Grr!” Alecto stomped both her feet, jealous. 

“Nonetheless, I wouldn’t want to hold either of you up for the occasion! I have my own work here, regardless. Proceed!” 

The crowd, though it fanned out, still grew claustrophobic. The only solace was the outskirts, which also happened to be the best spot for those looking to satisfy their _hunger._ Wise catering choices were absolute. But more importantly, Beleth had coincidentally set up the space as a pardon from the blaring music and chatter. 

“Oh. Alecto! Looking glamorous as always. And who’s your new friend?” He nodded at a comparatively vulnerable, unveiled Lucifer. “Dashing, I must say. Don’t tell me! An exchange student from a neighboring kingdom, am I right? Anyway, have either of you seen Lucifer anywhere?” 

_“Ugh.”_ He sighed, holding his forehead. He then lifted one hand upward. “At your service.” 

“Wait. There… There’s a _person_ under the armor? Like, a human?” 

“…Yes?” 

“So you’re _not_ a cognizant suit?” Beleth, utterly shocked, covered his mouth. “I-I genuinely thought ‘ _Lucifer’_ was like an Atlesian android that gained sentience… I’m kidding! Liven up a little.” 

“…Ugh.” Lucifer scorned as Rade pushed him aside for private affairs. 

“Ack, Beleth! You think we’d ruin Lucifer’s electronics if we try the _‘hand-in-a-bowl-of-water’_ trick late at night? Ol’ nuts and bolts might take a trip, but I’m not sure I want to short out his circuits _just_ yet.” 

_“For the love of..._ How many people here _actually_ think I’m a robot?” 

“You mean Lucifer? Pretty much all of them. Do you know something about him we don’t?” Rade munched down popcorn, barely aware of his surroundings. 

“Well actually… No.” Lucifer began to reap the benefits of false information. “He’s really just an android, like you said. In fact, he was recently programmed to have a special roving mode. So make sure you leave him alone, because now he’ll automatically vaporize anyone who comes within two feet of him.” 

Alecto hit him in the shoulder. She had to hold back though, considering her request. “Hey, could you go get some punch, or something? You too, Rade? I-I’d like to have a word in private with Beleth.” 

“You heard her. Scram.” Beleth chuckled. Begrudging compliance was all they could ask for. “What do you need, Alecto?” 

“I-I’m sorry. About that whole war, you know? I just want to tie up every loose end, and make everything like it used to be.” 

“Done.” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Well, actually, I’m _furious.”_ If he was lying, his jovial attitude wasn’t helping. “But Rade says it best. No use holding grudges. As long as you’re not still plotting my death, I’d say it’s settled. I’d best take a page out of his book.” 

“You’ll do _nothing_ of the sort!” Rade said, hiding the Fear Index. 

“I’m still not _fully_ over Delphics! But… In trying to avenge my old family, I nearly tore apart my current one.” Alecto looked away, guilty. “But when I get my hands on _Nobody,_ he’ll be begging for mercy. I can make an exception for you though, on one condition. I want you to take off your blindfold, and stop hiding who you _really_ are.” 

“I can’t do that. Do you think I _like_ keeping a secret like this? I’d never be looked at the same.” 

“Not many people know who a Delphic is, Beleth. You’d be looked at no different than Rade. And everyone loves _him._ And for those that do know, if _I_ can get over it, so can they.” 

“Um… So long it means we can move past this. I’ll throw away the blindfold first thing tonight. I promise. But first, I have a performance!” Beleth clapped. 

“Performance? W-What are you talking about?” 

“Didn’t you know? I’m _part_ of the entertainment tonight. I’ve been booked for _weeks!”_ He collected his bow and violin. “So it’s pretty lucky we escaped Terra Insanire when we did. Anyway, thanks for understanding!” 

“That’s not fair! I’m basically the janitor for this entire thing, and you’re the entertainment!” He didn’t even hear her, having sprinted off to meet with faculty on a nearby stage. Alecto was left to hum alone, until Lucifer returned. 

“Here’s your punch. There were many different kinds, so I just mixed them.” 

Befuddled with such stupidity, she stared inquisitively. “…Thanks.” Once Beleth had begun playing a song, which rightly consisted of slow, soft melodies, several of the couples began dancing with each other. Lucifer held his hand out. 

“So, do you… Want to dance?” 

“Ha.” Alecto swiped his hand down. “What, you want to _waltz?_ I can’t dance! At least, not like that. I’m not _Selene.”_

_“Thank god for that.”_ He grumbled. She tried to hit his arm a second time, though he parried it. Again, she tried. He dodged. This continued in good faith, both of them hopping back and forth, Lucifer eventually laughing. “You know, this isn’t _too_ different from a dance. And in that respect, you’re not bad. Not bad at all.” 

“Course not. I’ve always outshined you in combat!” 

“Do I need to remind you of that duel on the Nevermore?” Lucifer grabbed Alecto’s hand and spun her around. Their tango brought them past the rest of Team Lance. _Their_ giggles didn’t last. The blue, virtual **Ella** ambushed them, hugging Nadia from the side. 

“Nadia! You’re back!” 

“Gah! Ella! You’re okay!” 

“Why didn’t you come back sooner?” She pouted. “Where have you been all this time?” 

Selene, leaning on her scepter, spoke for them both. “We _wanted_ to return. But we were trapped in a place called Terra Insanire. I’m just grateful we escaped when we did.” 

“Me, too. So much has happened since we last met. I-I went to Forever Fall, and fought with Augustus against Servus Portum! And I met another friend. Augustus would’ve come, but he said the Administrator ordered against it. So my new friend brought me here! In a way, he’s a lot like you, Nadia. Except he has horns, and wear’s bandages- oops! I’m not supposed to talk about him. Forget I said anything.” 

“Nomad?” Selene contemplated. “How? He doesn’t even know you.” 

“It _was_ Nomad.” Ella led along Selene’s confusion. She realized that Nomad, _whoever he was,_ would be the perfect cover for an Oathkeeper. “He saved me from Terrance.” 

“Terrance?” Nadia said. “Is that why he’s missing? Did something happen while we were gone?” 

“Y-Yes. He tried to turn me, Augustus, and Zara into a General from Servus Portum.” 

_“Caligula?_ That couldn’t be.” 

Nero caught wind of the conversation, and he figured since he was _there_ , his opinion held weight. “No, not Caligula. It was Victor. And as much as it pains me to admit it, Terrance turned his back on us. I don’t know why, but his betrayal is without question… As a teammate, he was a great friend. Genuine. There must be something else afoot. _Boreas_ would be able to figure it out.” 

“I’m sure Portum has intelligence on the other side.” Zara passively mentioned. “Who knows? Maybe if Boreas can make it out through Aamon’s domain, the two can combine their efforts, and crack the case. I wouldn’t put it past either.” 

“Ha. I’m sure they’ll come up with something. Certainly love to pick them apart myself. I bet one of those humanoid drones is worth a pretty penny.” 

“Aye. Nero.” Maximus snuck up from behind. “Turns out they’re selling pins back near the entrance. Which logo do you want? Beacon’s, or the Vytal Festival’s?” 

“The cheaper of the two.” 

“They’re giving away _pins?_ I want four of each!” Selene ran away, as best she could, leading a mass of other students to do the same. On the way there, for everyone but Zara, Penelope’s lapse in snores due to the commotion was lost to Beleth’s encore. 

“Professor? Sorry for interrupting you. It won’t be a problem to go back to sleep, will it?” 

Penelope leaned back in her chair. “Certainly not. If anything, the problem is _too_ much sleep. I should be thanking you, really. I hope you’re enjoying the dance. It’s my first as well, personally. At least, for _Beacon Academy.”_

“It’s lovely. And I wanted to thank you as well. Without you, I’d still know next to nothing about Servus Portum. You’re part of why Team Lance and Blazer is here. I couldn’t ask more of a professor.” 

“If it means helping you, and hindering Servus Portum, I’d do anything. But besides you and your friends, was anyone else saved? Was Aamon involved in any way?” 

“At my request. He’s an ally, truly. There was also Troy, the travelling merchant. And Eleanor, the knight Alecto holds in such high regard. And from what I heard, even **Nomad** made an appearance. He’s a long-time friend from the _White Fang.”_

_“I-Impossible!”_ Penelope gasped. 

“You know of Nomad?” 

“It doesn’t matter who he is, not a soul from the White Fang can _ever_ be a friend. _I-I learned that firsthand…”_ She began to pass out, the pause in tiredness ending. _“The White Fang can never be trusted…”_

As if it was planned, Beleth’s soothing song ended in sync with Penelope’s energy. When he was done, he stepped off the stage to catch a breath. 

“That was amazing!” Lexy applauded, one of the few settled down to watch him. “Somehow, you always manage to do better than before. The only downside is that since it’s _you_ playing it, we can’t dance to your own music.” 

“Is this your way of asking me for a dance?” He remarked. 

_“Maybe._ That depends. Would you say yes?” 

“I think so.” 

“Then let’s do it!” She grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him onto the miniature stadium. “C’mon, it can’t be that hard! Just perform the footwork I see you do during a fight.” 

“So you want him to attack you?” Rade slipped between them, a dense grin plain for all to witness. “You could’ve just asked _me.”_

“Get out of here!” Lexy pushed him aside. He flipped himself head over heels, landing with a crackle of groans as though he was pretending he broke both his legs. Lexy and Beleth resumed their shuffle, appearing far more elegant and unified than that of Lance. Lucifer and Alecto continued trading metaphorical blows, playing off of each other’s movements, until they settled with the rest of their team. 

“Wow. This is tiring.” Lucifer sighed. 

“What? That was great! I’m barely even winded! Ha!” 

“I guess I’m just terrible then, huh?” 

The self-deprecating approach to Alecto’s badgering was fresh, so much so that she had no choice to concede. “Well, I’m not trying to say you’re _terrible.”_

“How kind.” 

“How do I always end up outsmarted by you?” 

“So you admit it, then?” Lucifer ridiculed. “You’re always outsmarted by me. Fantastic.” 

He braced himself for the incoming tackle. And he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. Nadia was the one responsible for stopping her strangling him, tugging her off the floor. “You two can make out later.” 

“N-No! It wasn’t like that!” 

Lucifer laughed at her embarrassment. “Good lord. See what happens?” Merlin helped him up with Selene’s cane. 

Alecto ridiculed. “Grr! Keep it up Nadia, and you’ll be next, after I finish with him!” 

“Teehee! You can’t destroy me. You _know_ I must make it to Soulcess.” 

“Yeah. But what if an accident happens. Say, you get fatally sick or something. I bet the Soulcess won’t carry you through **that.”**

“Deal. How much you betting?” Nadia smirked. “This is a tradition passed down through eras, basically, and I think I know a _little_ more about it than you. You really are confident enough to question the Soulcess?” 

“Y-Yeah! I was. And then you said _that..._ So, what’s the big deal? You’re basically immortal?” 

“I wish. I’m not Lady _Hestia._ Nor Lord _Keres_ for that matter. Just a Descendant. But since the Soulcess comes every century, it’s impossible for any of us to surpass an age of one hundred years. A natural death is the same plus one. This ensures every Amaryllis makes it in time. Of course, in a perfect world every Amaryllis would be born at the end of each Soulcess. I-I’m unfortunate in that regard. Mine comes at age-” 

_“Thirty._ We’d never forget.” Lucifer’s hasted voice returned. No matter what though, it could never capture the modification offered by his mask. 

“Thanks. So to answer your question, _yes._ I’m immune to sickness. I’m also immune to heart attacks, strokes, basically every natural method of death. How wonderful for us all.” 

“Thirty is more time than we could ever ask for to be with you!” Selene puffed her cheeks. 

“Same for me.” Nadia closed her eyes in bliss, encouraging the hugs she was receiving. 

Even Lucifer participated. “Is Ella tuned into any of this? As an Amaryllis, it’s sort of important to know.” 

“Unlike me, she doesn’t age. I’m not sure if that’ll play a part come the Soulcess, but I don’t want to start guessing when she asks questions. I’ll tell her when the time comes. When she’s ready.” 

The dance couldn’t end _late_ enough. Even those that thought this affair a hollow gathering were enjoying themselves. The affection between Lance was underplayed if anything, compared to other teams. Cheers, more hugs, and merriment were a common thread throughout the night. The ending was bittersweet. 

Beacon’s numbers slowly dwindled, eventually reaching single digits by midnight. Even Ella was eventually taken away by Augustus. The participants, now long gone, didn’t seem very charitable. The place was a mess. Spilled drinks, chairs strewn about, and decorations scattered due to neglect and time. 

Professor Stam sat out of his beach chair, stretching. “Alright, Team Lance. I expect these grounds to look ship-shape by tomorrow morning! I’d suggest getting to work quickly. If you all combine your efforts, I’m sure you’ll be fulfilled knowing you did your best soon enough. And who knows- I’m not opposed to handing out more extra credit _yet.”_

_“Done!”_ Alecto shouted. Her enthusiasm swiftly folded backwards when she finally started, though. And Stam was already gone, probably on the other side of Beacon at this point. “Ugh. Why’d they make so much mess?” 

“Hey, let’s turn that frown upside down!” Rade leaned down to stay at her eye-level. 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you help me instead of watching, you _gangly little dweeb!”_

“Exactly! That’s what I’m looking for! The fire in your eyes! Not that it compares to **yours,** sweetie!” He reached over and pulled _Zara_ to his side. “Go on. Get cleaning.” 

“How about I beat you over the head instead?” She said. 

“Hey!” Alecto barked. “Now that, I can get behind. Have at you!” 

“If we’re going to spar, why not go four versus four? For old times’ sake?” Rade said. 

“Oh, a Team challenge!” 

_“Team challenge?”_ Lucifer returned from the hallways. “You want to fight them?” 

“Why not?” Beleth slapped his back. “I’ve been waiting for another friendly fight! Some good practice for the Vytal Festival! Ready your soprano, because I’m about to hear you sing!” 

Without needing commands, each member of the two factions lined up on either side of the establishment. Lifted by Royal Necrocyst, Selene now rested in its palm with Merlin on her lap. A rocket-locker blasted through the double doors. Inside, the absolute pinnacle of _nostalgia, strength,_ and _power_ was swung into Alecto’s hands. It was the long dormant **Keraseer Heirloom,** shining gold. 

_“Yes! How I missed you!”_ She nurtured it in her arms. When she pointed it forward, she had one last thing to say. “Say, Beleth? Your performance is over. Remember our promise?” 

He paused, then proudly untied his blindfold, aiming for the trash. Instead, it landed at Nero’s feet. “Hey! That’s littering! I bet someone somewhere’s dying to pay the right price for this! And what’s this? You weren’t going to fight each other without us, were you!?” Nero began unravelling his flail at Beleth’s command. 

“Trying to hide the cards, are we? That won’t fly!” _Maximus_ galloped to Lucifer’s side. The two once contentious compeers now held their backs to each other without a second thought. Team Lance and Blazer with their respective allies charged at each other laughing, with palpable smiles visible everywhere. 

Far to the east, on the unexplored beaches of Summit’s Blight, away from the carnage of Servus Portum’s relentless assault, Nomad passed through. Following the crash of waves, he’d come onto a rock recliner. He knew who sat upon it. The ocean could not be seen at any distance. Even inside the congealed water. There was simply too much fog. That didn’t stop the sea-wide flashes of lightning from breaking the horizon. 

“Team Lance is safe.” Since all that was visible were silhouettes, Nomad assumed the shape he was addressing to be an _Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags._

**_“Perfection. But on your way there, were you not stopped by someone? The Moth’s misfits. How did they find us?”_**

“What could Salem possible want in Summit’s Blight?” 

**_“You, I’d wager to guess. The Moth’s old. Perhaps older than I. I truly, truly do not know. Her knowledge of Remnant is laudable, but mine is second to none. We are the only secrets she could know about in here.”_**

Nomad began skipping stones. He couldn’t see far enough to throw correctly, not that he was experienced to begin with. “But why? If she wants Beacon to fall, chasing me is a waste of time. Even Nobody is hesitant to aid her.” 

**_“Hmph. The Moth seeks only light to sacrifice. That’s why it’s chosen you. As for the cretin Nobody, I could only assume she sees a shell worth manipulating in him. Such a creature is easily swayed by the darkness. The two of you are little more than puppets to her.”_**

“And if she succeeds, and Beacon falls, what of us?” 

**_“…Hahaha! What of us? Besides the Lorekeepers, and the Black Dust, there is little we need nor want in Vale. The Moth could be busy making sure we stay dead. Yet due to ignorance, or perhaps a sort of twisted desire, she’s chosen the spoils of Beacon instead. That makes the Kingdom a- well, if anything, it’s no more than a bulwark for us. One she can shatter at any time. In fact, she’s chosen to amass several armies to crush a fly, in essence. All the more time turned in our favor. I should be thanking her.”_**

“Are you sure, Kalthus? Isn’t Beacon Academy a weapon more than a shield? Without it, a quarter of Ozpin’s forces against her are diminished.” Nomad looked over, almost desperate. 

**_“It is of no consequence to us. I know you had ties to the academy, at one point, but concerning ourselves with her plight means only to derail your quest, and paint a target on both our backs. Young Selene, and by extension Team Lance, are all that matters.”_**

“I’ll go help them when the time comes.” 

**_“If our intervention is inevitable, I will deal with them come Beacon’s demise. My arrival into this expedition is long since overdue.”_**

“What should I do?” 

**_“While my all seeing eyes aim to keep track of Selene, you will defend the faunus Zara from danger. She’ll be a target for Caligula.”_**

Nomad crouched down on the sand, bundling up inside Idol’s Cloak. “How do you know that? Don’t you want to see her?” 

**_“A chance to correct one of the few lingering mistakes left from Claudius’s reign, and show up his father, is one Caligula will be unable to refuse. And if I am wrong, you will be there to draw his attention from Team Lance. Ha. Maybe with you and Zara at the forefront, the Supreme Leader will have met his match.”_**

“I’ll see about halting his advance from the north. If Salem questions me, I’ll choose to remain hidden. Unless, of course, you have a better idea?” 

**_“…Hahaha! You could always try playing dead.”_**

“I’ll see you at the turn of a new moon, then.” Nomad readied himself, already fading back into the mists of mystery. 

**_“So the trap is set. We just need someone to act as bait. This may be the last chance we have to sort things out come the ‘Fall of Beacon.’ If either of us have any loose ends, it would be wise to tie them up soon. Nomad. I think you know what needs to be done.”_**

He nodded, and evaporated into the depths of Summit’s Blight. Rain fell harder. Once it was certain that Nomad was gone, the downpour was the perfect backdrop for the final, directionless message of a single, repetitively reoccurring Arbiter. 

**_“Ella. There is an incalculable amount on the line. The ordeal of Terra Insanire was but a minor setback in comparison with what’s to come next. Although Team Lance’s full story is not yet complete, a moment of reprieve is soon to follow. But the Moth Beckons. The pieces are all in play. Each and every pawn willing to sacrifice themselves for nothing have been set. And these young Lorekeepers may rest among them. Ella! You must hurry. You- Your memories! They are the key in this ‘game of betrayal, and war.’”_**

Team Lance will return. 

Entry No. 10 complete. 

This volume may be finished, but the Archive is not. 

There is so very much work left to be done. 

The end of my expedition remains out of reach. 


End file.
